


Corazon: Master Father

by ErenBombastic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cora Lives, Cute over protective Corazon, Dorky Boyfriend Kid, Illness, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Swearing, sick law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 48,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenBombastic/pseuds/ErenBombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corazon is the best father to his teenager Law</p><p>Tags will be added the further it gets</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Belle, what do I do?!"

Law wasn't the tiny little kid that he adopted anymore, he was almost an adult. It was normal for teenagers to have boyfriends, girlfriends, what ever they wanted. That didn't mean that Corazon was going to be happy about it. As the large man sat a Bellemere's table, his head was buried in his arms, his hat sitting to the side.

"Cora, you're thinking too much into this." Belle sighed softly, pouring the large man a glass of tea. "I'm sure Law wouldn't chose someone terrible to be his boyfriend, you just have to have a little bit of faith."

"Bellemere, you don't understand! What if his boyfriend is just like Doffy?!" Corazon groaned, closing his eyes tight.

Doflamingo wasn't much of an influence on Law. About a year or two after Doffy adopted him, Cora gained custody. He knew that he was the only one who could properly take care of Law, Doffy was barely capable of taking care of the children he already had in the house, let alone a kid like Law. For those reasons, Cora knew that Law wasn't at all fond of Doffy... but he still worried that a charismatic guy like his big brother would come in, and sweep his little Law away from him.

"Hey!"

Cora felt a fist strike the back of his head, and the growing irritation of Bellemere above him. "Get a hold of your self man, Geez! We were in the Marines for damns sake!"

Cora looked up to her for a moment, then started to whimper again. "But what if he picks someone like Doffy!? I don't want him being with anyone he's going to regret dating-" "Rosinante, I swear to god, just shut up!"

Bellemere calmed the former Marine down before she decided to talk again, lighting a cigarette. "... Look, Law is a really smart kid. Sassy, but smart, just like Nami." Bellemere murmured, offering the man a cigarette. "That means he won't settle for less than the best. Sure, he might mess up, but there is no way in hell that he'd come home with a dick wad as big as your brother."

"... Do you worry about Nojiko and Nami dating?" Cora asked softly after a moment, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Course I do, I'm their mother." Bellemere hummed, glancing towards Nami and Nojiko's room. It sounded like the two were having an argument about storing Nami's maps. "I don't want them to get hurt by anybody, but I trust their judgement, and want them to be happy. Haven't been wrong about it so far."

Corazon sighed softly, feeling slightly better than he did when he first arrived at Bellemere's home. "Okay... I'll believe his judgment.." he murmured softly, glancing out the window.

"Hey," Bellemere chirped, grinning slightly. "Never said you couldn't intimidate his boyfriend a little. Not to mention, if the guy turns out to be total crap, you can beat the shit out of him."

Slowly Corazon grinned, happy at least that he could make sure that Law's boyfriend was going to be a good guy. He leaned back in Bellemere's chair, lighting the cigarette that Bellemere gave him. Moments later while Nami was walking by, she simply said fire, signaling that yet again, the man had set his jacket on fire.

* * *

 

"I hope my dad likes you."

Law said that the first time was the two teenagers began to walk home from school. He continued to tell Kid this every few moments as they walked down the side walk. Kid didn't understand why an asshole like Law was so worried about parental approval. He seemed more like a rebel kind of guy.

"Does it really matter if your dad likes me or not? You started sucking my dick before we even started dating." Kid stated bluntly, pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

"Yes, Eustass, it does matter whether my father likes you or not." Law responded back. His usual playfully sarcastic tone he kept with everyone was gone at the moment. To hear the other speak so seriously, especially when it came to meeting his boyfriends father put Kid slightly on edge.

"Should I be afraid that your dad's gonna kick my ass or something?" Kid joked, waiting to hear a chuckled or a comment from Law. Only silence.

"... I said, should I be afraid that your dad's gonna kick my ass?" ".... Look, my dad doesn't just randomly beat people up, but if he thinks your a dick wad, he's probably not going to be too happy about it."

Kid scoffed again, though felt a slight drizzle of sweat go down the back of his neck. "Come on Trafalgar, I'm huge, I can take care of my self."

Again, there was silence before Law spoke again. "I don't know... My dad's probably a head taller than you. Muscle wise, yeah maybe, but my dad's a gruesome fighter."

Kid felt another drizzle of sweat go down his neck. The fuck kind of father did Law even have? This guy was shorter than him, and yeah had a temper, but the person Law was describing didn't sound like the man who could have fathered Law.

"... Hey, don't worry about it Eustass, really." Law sighed, grabbing his keys from his pocket.

Laws home wasn't the kind of place he expected a guy like Law to live either. It was a smaller apartment, nothing really luxurious. It was well kept, a lot better than the place he, Killer, and Heat lived in. As the two walked in, Law glanced around, before walking towards the kitchen. Kid followed, shoving his hands in his pockets nervously.

When they entered the kitchen, the strong Eustass Kid felt his skin grow slightly paler than it already was. He saw the back of a man much larger than him, wearing a fluffy black feathered coat. When the man turned around, he was wearing dark red lipstick, and he had different eye shadow patterns on his face. Slowly his eyes settled on Kid, the brave, strong, Eustass Kid, felt the need to squeeze his boyfriends hand from slight fear.

Before Law could even open his mouth, Corazon was already reacting (much to Laws dismay). Corazon's mouth dropped and he made a gasping sound.

"What the hell's with that reaction!?" Law exclaimed, Corazon looking at Law now.

"Your boyfriend wears dumb make up like me!" "Corazon oh my god, can you not?!"

At this point, Kid took a step back to watch Law argue and curse with the taller man named "Corazon". Corazon was mostly pinching at Laws cheek and being overly geeky, while Law was either slapping his hand away, or trying to defuse the other's assumptions. When Kid took a better look at Law's face, he noticed that it was slightly flushed.

"Okay, Okay, I'll stop!" Corazon grinned, glancing back towards the red head in the kitchen. "Corazon. Law's guardian."

"... Eustass Kidd uh... I'm in the grade below Law's." Kid murmured softly, feeling Law take hold of his arm.

"Kay, by we have to study now," Law said quickly, moving up stairs.

"Okay~! I'll order a pizza!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interacting with Law's boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sick little Law mentions))

"So... what's up with your dad?" Kid asked after a moment, looking down at the drafts he was working on for shop class. "Or.. I'm guessing that's who you meant when you talk about your dad.."

"Yeah, Cora is the one I talk about when I talk about my dad.." Law sighed, looking up from his anatomy book. "My adopted father."

"I can tell that now... why not mention it before?" Kid asked, propping himself up on Law's bed to look at him better now.

"Well... look it's- Stop messing with Bepo!" Law was leaning over the red headed male, who was playfully holding a stitched up Polar Bear stuffed animal away from him.

"Bepo? Pfff, Law has a stuffed bear doll~" Kid sung, feeling Law climb further on his chest to make a grab for the Polar Bear stuffed animal.

"Blow Job? Kid isn't getting them during gym class anymore~" Law hummed, knowing that'd be the fastest route into getting Bepo back.

Kid grumbled, tossing the polar bear stuffed animal to the smirking teen, moving to sit next to him again. "You were saying?"

Law was quiet for a moment, still holding the stitched up stuffed animal in his arms. "My parents and sister died when I was younger.. then when Cora's family adopted me, I started to get sick. They took me to the doctor... and it turned out that I had leukemia." he paused glancing to the side.

Kid was lost for words, gently putting an arm around Law, gently tilting his head back towards him. "That sounds... unimaginable." he whispered softly.

"Tell me about it," Law murmured, gently leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Any way.. Cora's family is terrible.. his brother has so many adopted kids you wouldn't even believe. I was just one of them.. I don't know how hard Cora's brother tried, but I knew I was going to die before he did anything actually happened. I didn't care.. my family was dead, I felt like shit, and I didn't care if I died before I was thirteen."

Kid's grip around Law grew tighter, hugging the smaller male closer to his body. Gently he closed his eyes, petting the back of Law's head. He hated thinking of Law like that, a Law that was willing to give up life as a child. "So... what happened?"

"... Cora," he murmured, smiling softly. "When he figured out I was sick, he was so mad at his brother... he made him sign over custody of me and gave up everything.. I've heard Nami's mom talk about it before, the half of the inheritance he and his brother got, gone, savings... he sold his house so I could get treatment at the best hospital... I didn't understand why he cared so much about me, anytime I was around him at his brothers house, he was distant and seemed like he hated kids. One night though, when he thought I was sleeping, he started crying about how I seemed okay with just dying... "

Gently Law laid his head on Kid's chest, gently squeezing Bepo closer to himself. "Through the entire thing, he tried to keep me happy. When I was starting treatment, and when I'd have to stay in the hospital, he gave me Bepo so I wouldn't have to be alone." the soft smile on Law's face seemed warm, comforted. "He's my adopted father, but he did everything he could so I could get better again."

Kid gently kissed the top of Law's head, taking his hat off for a moment. "He's kind of weird... but I'm glad he's your dad then. " Kid murmured, leaning down to kiss his lips now.

Law gently kissed back, closing his eyes. Gently he let Bepo fall to his lap, wrapping his arms around Kids neck, letting the other place kisses on his neck. The thought of Law near death as a kid... the thought of not having this ass hole harass him when ever they're in gym or science... the thought of not having the ass hole purposely giving him boners to mess with him. The thought of a world with out having Law with him was something that he couldn't even think of. It's something that he didn't want to think of, he just wanted to think about kissing this ass hole sitting on his lap, smirking like a jack ass.

"Eustass~" he murmured happily, gently leaning up to place kisses on the others neck as well. "I think you worked enough on your homework... you should work on me now~" Law purred against the others neck, placing lowers kisses, tugging at the collar of the others shirt.

Kid purred, leaning the smaller man back, kissing his neck again. "Hey, if you want sweet cheeks~" Kid grinned, placing his hands on the others shirt, one hand slipping underneath it. Right as he was sliding Law's shirt off, the door suddenly flew open.

"Laaaw, I was thinking of doing half glutton free, what does you boy..... friend.........."

Kid froze up, Law's shirt in his hands, eyes wide like a deer in front of head lights. Law was quickly sitting up, lip stick marks all over his neck from the others kisses. Corazon's fist was slightly twitching, holding onto his cell phone.

Gently the door closed, and Law was already taking the shirt out of Kid's hands and trying to run out the door to talk to Cora before he did something irrational... again. Kid sat on the bed, still staring at the door, praying that Law wouldn't have to operate on him tonight.

Outside the door, Law was separating Corazon from going back inside his room.

"Law! Let me in your room!" "You aren't killing Eustass!"

Corazon's eye twitched slightly, looking down at Law who looked back up sternly.

"Cora please, I'm sorry I just really like the dumb ass in there.." Law murmured, crossing his arms. "I just... sort of talked about when you started taking care of me, and then we started to kiss, and I'm eighteen years old now, not even little like Nami or Nojiko.."

Corazon was quiet for a moment, looking conflicted. Law liked his boyfriend, and his boyfriend seemed to like him.. he just wasn't exactly that crazy thinking about his baby Law being touched in that way by a man. Eventually he sighed, but glanced to the side. "Fine, he won't die today. Just don't have sex here." he murmured.

"Deal." Law replied calmly. It wouldn't stop him from doing what he was already doing. Going to Kid's when the two of them got tired of doing things in the locker room.

After a moment, the door opened again and Law, went back over to Kid. "We're getting Half glutton free, half Pepperoni."

* * *

  
Kid sat next to Law, with Corazon on the other side, looking over to Kid every few seconds. Kid just quietly ate his pizza while Law worked on his anatomy homework again. The silence in the room was at least made less awkward as the T.V. played.

"So, why'd you leave 5th hour today?" Law asked softly, drawing lines on his diagram, trying to get the atmosphere to be less tense.

"Huh... Oh um..." Kid paused awkwardly, unsure what Law's father figure would think about a guy getting in trouble dating his son. "Okay... so We were in history, and Apoo was being a dick like usual, but thats not the point. So anyway, we were all sitting there and Apoo was talking about the gross flamingo car ornament on the front of Donfladumbass' car, and was saying that someone should take it and replace it with something better. So, being the shop Kids, I said that Killer, Heat, and I could probably do it. Then Hawkins, fucking Hawkins, says "I predict that the out come of that would be bad, Eustass" and I'm like "Shut the fuck up Hawkins!". During shop, I made a new car ornament, and told Frankie to cover for us while we slipped outside and switched everything out... pretty sure fucking Apoo ended up ratting us out by boasting to everyone that we took it."

Law was snickering slightly, coloring in a section on his homework. On the other side, Kid started to hear muffled snickers before Corazon was leaning on the other side of the couch, holding his stomach as he laughed.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You're the fucker who put a dick car ornament on Doffy's car?!" he managed to say through his giggles.

Kid's eyes widened, watching the other man laugh. "How'd you know it was a dick? Donflamingo said if we told anyone about it, then we'd be in the worst kind of trouble he could imagine."

Corazon was calming down from his giggles, wiping his eyes. "The entire time it was on there Doffy was screaming into my phone, freaking out because it wouldn't come off." he commented. "He even begged me to go down there and try and get it off. I'm just his baby brother though, I don't know how to work on cars."

Law only smirked slightly wider as he looked at Kid's expression. The biggest dick at school's little brother was evidently the literal life saver Law loved to death.

"Pff, don't worry, if something happens to Doffy, I usually just sit back and laugh. He's my big brother, but he's kind of a dick... also he said he figured out who did it, because one of your friends left their name engraved tools next to his car." "Damn it Heat!"

* * *

  
"Night Kid," Law murmured, his arms wrapped around the taller man.

"Night Law," the other hummed, leaning down to gently give him another kiss on the fore head. "I'll text you when I get home, okay?"

Law nodded, gently kissing the others cheek before turning around to go inside.

Before Kid could turn around and leave, he heard a voice from the door.  
  
"Oi, Kid."

Kid turned around, seeing the giant man standing in the middle of the door way. Even after the little incident, the taller man seemed to have warmed up to the red headed teen during the night. Right now, his gaze seemed more serious than goofy like they did earlier.

"U-uh.. yeah?"

"... If you ever hurt my Law, I will find you, hunt you down, and make sure that you are sorry you ever thought of causing Law any pain. Got it?" Corazon stated darkly, his eyes staring into the others.

Kid just nodded nervously, giving a quiet 'Yes Sir', then quickly started to leave. Corazon just stayed at the door, grinning wide.

"Bellemere was right," he hummed, lighting his cigarette. Moments later, his coat caught on fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Family Dinner

"Are you out of your fucking mind..?"

As much as Law hated it, and Corazon felt discomfort towards his brother, the two were still brothers. Every week, Doffy would host a dinner where all of the family was expected to show up, including Law and Corazon. Though the two of them disliked spending quality time with the "family", they were used to it by now. Even a few of Law's friends gotten used to going over to Doffy's if they were hanging out that day. Doflamingo would just smile saying "The more, the merrier."

The one person not used to going over to Doffy's house for supper, was new boyfriend Eustass Kid. Law had said that he wanted to hang out that night, but when the other arrived, he mentioned that they'd be going over there first. Even though Kid loved getting a rise out of Doflamingo (watching the vein on his forehead pop out in rage was always the goal of the Kid crew during school), he didn't want to be trapped in his house, and forced to make small talk with the evil principal of Dressrosa High.

"Kid, come on, I need you to be their with me. Last time Cora and I went alone I had to think really hard about not accidentally wording my sentences so Baby Five would do things for me, and Buffalo kept asking if I'd give him my left overs before dinner even started... prick was pissed off when I only gave him my bread." Law explained, leaning on the taller teen's chest.

Before Kid could reply, he heard the sound of bickering girls come from the kitchen. Nami and Nojiko walked out, looking to Law and the visitor.

"Oh great, is he coming too?" Nojiko asked, almost sounding relieved.

"Nojiko, why are you and your baby sister coming over?" Kid asked, replying to the blue haired girl.

"Tch, Cora asked Bellemere to come with him since Law was going to drag his boyfriend. Of course, that means we have to go along to Doflamingo's house." Nojiko sighed, looking at her clothes to make sure that they still were in good shape.

Nami, fourteen, just tilted her head to look up at Kid. "I would of thought Law's boyfriend would be a lot cuter than this."

Kid twitched, murmuring something under his breath before the former marines came to meet everyone. Bellemere glanced to Kid and audible snorted, jabbing Cora in the gut. "And you were worried..."

* * *

  
The table was much more full than it usually was. Not just because of the people that Law and Cora brought with him, it seemed a few other people brought guests with them. Baby Five seemed to have a new fiance (one that Doffy was still having a hard time to scare away),Vergo was home from travel, and some how Doffy was able to convince Crocodile into coming over.

The amount of people here would have been over whelming if Doflamingo's house wasn't as big as it was. the dining room it's self seemed about as large as the place that Kid, Killer, and Heat all lived in. The food wasn't bad either, just a little to snobbish for someone of Kid's pallet. Next to kid (luckily) sat Nami on one side, and Law on the other side.

Ever few moments, Law moved his hand into Kid's, either apologizing, or trying to get his mind off the people surrounding him. There was also the fact again, that Law had to sit next to the human garbage disposal only known as Buffalo.

"Come on Law! You barely even eat your food as it is dasuyan!" The larger man complained, watching Law pick around the different parts of his food.

Law just turned to Buffalo, looking his dead in the eyes. He grabbed a spoon full of mashed potatoes and shoved it in his mouth, then a second later spat it back down onto his own plate, making sure the keep eye contact with Buffalo the entire time.

"... Why do you hate food?" Buffalo murmured, turning to pester someone else about their food.

Kid snickered slightly, touching the other's hand again. Law glanced back to Kid, giving the other a small smile. "You're a disgusting little fuck, yah know?" Kid whispered, still grinning.

"I have my ways on getting people to leave me alone." Law said back simply, looking back to see Buffalo bother Baby Five about her dinner.

"Come on Baby, I'm starving. It'd really help me out if someone would be kind enough to give me their food dasuyan!"Buffalo whined, knowing that using that wording always got him what he wanted. This time, before Baby could respond, the whining was met with a harsh, angry glare.

"Stop taking advantage of her..." Sai growled as politely as he could, even though it was clear that he was disgusted with this entire family.

Buffalo quickly backed away, and Baby started fawning over Sai, much to Doflamingo's dismay. Doflamingo looked towards Law now, and felt his growing irritation spike up when he made eye contact with Kid. One of the little hooligans that defaced his car, was dating was Doffy still considered to be his Law, made him about as sick as Baby being with the Hulking brute of a man with her.

"So, Law," Doffy started, his smile wider than usual. "I've heard very interesting stories on how you and your little boyfriend first started seeing each other." he hummed, leaning against the table.

"Being a jack ass to another one of your kids I see..." Crocodile murmured. A loud thud sound was heard underneat the table, and Crocodile leaned back, holding onto his leg.

"Whoops, how did that happen? Any way, I couldn't believe these stories my self when I first heard-"

"Okay, totally not giving you the pleasure of doing this." Law said bluntly, turning to Kid. "I'm sorry and please cover Nami's ears." the Law turned to Corazon "I'm sorry Cora blame your brother."

Doffy blinked, watching Law stand up, looking straight back at Doflamingo. "I hid in the locker room during gym class one time, and while I was in there Eustass had a boner. I made fun of him, and he told me to be fuck myself. Then proceeded to suck him off and enjoyed it very much. I gave him an even better blow job when he switched out your ugly flamingo ornament for the dildo one. My apologizes again to Corazon and Kid, and Bellemere I tried to keep Nami innocent. P.S. it must be foreign to hear someone actually wanting to suck your dick Doflamingo."

"You little bastard! " Doffy yelled back, the vein on his forehead popping out again as Law sat back down.

Corazon's eye twitched and Bellemere placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Kid's face was flusehed, Nami wiggling free of his hands only slightly confused on what just happened. Nojiko was snickering next to Nami, along with a few others as Doffy started to get riled up now.

'Rosinante, it is in my best interest and yours that Law quits seeing this boss!" Doffy growled towards his younger brother.

"... You're best interest?" Cora's voice still sounded irritated, but was becoming angrier than before. "When has anything in your best interest ever been good for Law!?"

"What are you talking about, I've always had my best interest out for all the kids!" "Oh yeah, real bullshit right their Doffy!" the two brothers argued back and forth, Bellemere adding her two cents in once in a while.

People started getting up to watch the two brothers fight, Kid staying semi close to Law. One was pissed off because Law and he were... over affectionate to say the least. The other was pissed off because of that, and because his brother was trying to act like the good parent.

"I knew you'd be too irresponsible to take care of Law! Are you saying that it's okay for little Law to be doing things like that with a nasty boy!?" "No! I'm probably going to kick his ass when we get out of here, but I won't let you tell my kid what's good for him or not!" "You just like to make me feel betrayed, don't you Rosi!?"

Law took Kid's hand and went to the hall way, sighing softly. The yelling was still loud enough to hear from the hall, as per usual during their weekly supper events.

"I'm sorry I brought you, I forgot that he'd been even more pissed off with you here." Law murmured against the others coat, sighing again.

"Eh, your dad's going to kill me, but still pretty nice he's kind of on our side." Kid murmured, trying to lighten the mood.

"Did you make sure to cover Nami's ears really well?" Law asked, glancing up to the large red headed man.

"Pff, yeah, she kept whining to Nojiko about it after words." Kid said back, now hearing Sai's voice in the dining room, saying how "This entire family is messed up, and you're the unfit ring leader of it!"

* * *

  
The ride home was extremely quiet. As soon as Cora dropped Bellemere and the girls off, that's when he turned around to look at the two sitting in the back.

"... Law." it was quiet for another moment before Law glanced to Corazon.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you..." Law said softly, his hand on Kid's. "Not my wisest decisions... are you going to make me break up with him now?"

"No. You're not a baby anymore, and It's clear you have urges... please don't do it at school anymore and use protection." Cora sighed, turning back around. " 'M too pissed off at Doffy to be exactly mad at your right now... also Kid, don't ever say I don't like you, I literally had to yell at my brother for an hour about why you weren't the scum of the earth. Don't mess it up."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora is the best uncle to two girls.

"Thanks for doing this again, Cora," Bellemere thanked the younger man again. "Genzo is usually always up for watching the girls, but he and the doctor are out of town for the weekend."

Bellemere's family, like Corazon's, wasn't exactly rich. She mostly made her money from selling her tangerines. To get enough money, that meant she'd have to take out of town trips. When the girls were younger they used to come with her, but since the girls were in school it was better for them just to stay home.

"I know Nojiko's getting older, but I still feel better knowing that someone has their eye on those two... Nami more than Nojiko, but still." Bellemere sighed, watching the girls bring their bags into the apartment.

"Belle, it isn't a problem! I love the girls, they won't be any problem at all." Corazon responded, flashing a reassuring grin.

"Yeah... look when I come back, I'll pay you for this." Bellemere started saying before the large man's hand waved him off.

"Really it isn't a problem. You've watched Law for me several times." he tried saying again, noticing the look on her face. "Okay, when you get back, if you have any okay looking fruit left, I can make it into marmalade."

"What use would you have for that? Doesn't your son hate all bread?" "Yeah... but I like it, and usually Sengoku will take a jar and put it on rice crackers. Could send you over a jar."

Bellemere rolled her eyes, a small smile on her lips. "Okay weirdo, accept what ever form of payment you want. I should be going now."

Nami and Nojiko ran up to hug their mother before she turned around, waving slightly, before heading out the door.

Before Corazon had Law, he was around Bellemere's girls. Cora was still in the marines when he heard from his own adopted father, that Bellemere was leaving. When he later went over to her home to find out why, he found her with Nojiko and Nami. When one of the recent towns had a huge storm, evidently Bellemere found the two girls alone, and decided to adopt them herself. At that age, even though Cora didn't hate kids, he couldn't fathom Bellemere's decision. Of course, four years later, Cora would be make similar decisions on keeping Law safe and healthy.

"Alrighty. Law's spending the night at his friends house, and it's a Friday night. What do you girls want to do?" Cora asked, glancing down to the seventeen and fourteen year olds.

Nojiko thought for a moment before looking up to Corazon. "We could go out and eat so you don't set your self on fire again."

"Hey, I don't always set myself on fire! ... Plus, Law and I have a system now in case I do catch on fire." Corazon argued, noticing that Nami was hopping up and down.

"If we go out to eat, can I keep your change?" She asked, planning on snatching it once they get home anyone.  
  
Corazon chuckled slightly, leaning down and nodding. "Okay, I guess we're going to have to go out and eat then if Nami needs change. Still saving up for the Navigation book?"

"Yep! Almost there, and it'll be one of the first books I didn't steal, or Law didn't help me steal!" she grinned proudly. Cora just sighed, remembering the phone call he and Bellemere got about ten year old Nami and fourteen year old Law trying to snag books about Navigation and Medical textbooks from the book store.

"Anyway, grab your coats then, and we'll head out!"

* * *

  
"Shitty Geezer... Sanji do this, Sanji do that. I'm a bus boy/waiter, not a servant.." the young blond muttered under his breath, looking around the restaurant.

Considering that it was a Friday night, the restaurant was decently calm. If he glanced out the the crowded dock, he could see people trying to figure out which restaurant they wanted to dine in that night. If they wanted a true dining experience then they'd have to come to Baratie, at least in Sanji's opinion.

Right as the fifteen year old was looking out, two images of beauty started walking into the restaurant, easily stealing Sanji's heart away. Quickly Sanji hopped up from where he was sitting, hurrying over to greet the ladies before Patty did.

"Good evening ladies~ Table for two I'm guessing?" Sanji asked, turning to grab menu's.

"Actually, three." the older girl responded casually. "The other's parking the car."

"Three eh, then that should be extra sp-" the fifteen year old turned around, looking up to see a giant man in make up standing behind the two beautiful girls, feeling his voice getting caught in his throat.

"Oh, hi Corazon. That was faster than usual." Nojiko hummed softly, then heard Nami say "He probably crashed it into the ocean."

Sanji grabbed a third menu and turned around, stuttering a "Right this way."

"I think you scared the poor boy," Nojiko giggled softly as Sanji went over to check on the other patrons.

Corazon gave a slight shrug, a little mischievous smile on his face. "Not my fault. Kid does the same thing."

As the two made small talk, Nami was already formulating a plan. The waiter was only a grade ahead of her, and she knew how easy it was for him to fall for cute girls... and Nami honestly wanted to sundae but didn't want to bother Corazon about buying her one.

Sanji walked back over with a note pad to take orders, still tense from the large man sitting next to the two angels, but couldn't help being distracted by the cute red headed girl.

"So, what's your ice cream like?" Nami asked, twirling a finger through her short hair. Nojiko raised a brow, then shook her head.

"Only the best, like everything here," Sanji responded, grinning with pride.

"I bet it is the best then..." she paused for a moment, tilting her head. " Sorry, did you mention your name before? I'm Nami~"

"Nami," he breathed slightly, making a quick scribble in his notebook. "Sanji, and I will be right back with your food."

As the blond boy ran off, Cora spoke. "It's kind of scary how much you're like Bellemere sometimes." he said simply. Corazon had seen Bellemere use that trick on several people before, and Nami was getting just as good, and even better at doing it than Bellemere.

"I didn't do anything~" she hummed innocently, moving her hair behind her ears. "I was just asking questions."

"Did you ever fall for Bellemere, Cora?" Nojiko asked, glancing up to the tall man.

"If I remember right, my exact words to end the flirt manipulating was "Captain, it doesn't matter how much you sweet talk me or put your boobs against my arm, my asexual ass isn't going to fall for it" ."

* * *

  
Later when Sanji came back with their food, he put an expensive looking parfait in front of Nami.

"Since you were curious about the ice cream, I just thought that you should try one of my favorites, on the house~" Sanji said in almost a swooning like voice.

Nami just grinned wider, looking over to him. "You're so sweet! Thank you so much Sanji~"

Nojiko raised an eyebrow, then cleared her voice. "So, Cora, is Law going to be a chaperone for the middle school's dance?"

  
Cora blinked, but then nodded. "Oh yeah, he is. Nami, did you find a date to the dance yet?"

"Huh? No I-""Sanji, don't you go to the same school as Nami? You wouldn't happen to have a date would you?" Nojiko asked, smiling slightly.

"I haven't gotten around to asking any beautiful girls yet-" "Well it seems neither of you have dates, and Sanji just gave you free ice cream. Why don't you go with this handsome young man?"

When Nami turned to the two sitting next to her, she flashed them a look darker than death it's self. Sanji was just grinning like a love struck fool.

"Sure! I'd love to go with Miss Nami, if that's okay with her." He replied, Nami turning back around.

"Sure.. I'll go with you Sanji." she said, still smiling through her annoyance at her sister and kind of Uncle.

"Okay! I can talk to you about it in school-" "Little Egg plant! Quit flirting and get back to work!" a gruff voice called out. Sanji flushed lightly, glaring in that direction. "Ah, shud' up Geezer!... Uh, I'll talk to you later, bye Nami!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door stays open.

Ever since Law's... sexual escapades came to light, Corazon only had one rule for Kid and Law when they were at his home. The door in Law's room had to stay open. Of course, the two would end up doing it when ever they wanted to when Law went to Kid's (much to the dismay of Heat and Killer), but Corazon at least wanted to be as big of a cock block to his son as he could.

Corazon sat on the couch, waiting for the kids to come home. Nojiko would either be coming straight over, or she'd be at her friends for a while, Nami would want to get back to work on her geography project (creating a giant map involved tons of markers, crayons, and a giant man's help to put all together), and judging since Law was over at Kid's yesterday, Kid should be accompanying him over to their home today. He'd have to figure out something to cook in large amounts that was fire safe (he wasn't going to look stupid in front of Law's boyfriend, no sir).

He heard the door open and already heard Nami's voice. "And then when I was sitting with Luffy, that Sanji kid came over! He sat across from me and everything and.. ugh! Then he and Zoro started arguing so I "excused" my self, and sat next to Vivi."

"Hey, maybe I should be a stupid chaperon after all, I can yell out "Nami, don't you and that pervy blonde kid go behind closed doors!" then proceed to throw him out a window." Law's voice hummed back.

"Hey, I didn't throw your boyfriend out a window yet! I just threatened it." Corazon leaned back, watching Nami throw herself on the couch.

"You and Nojiko are annoying..." she murmured, only receiving a light hair ruffle in return.  
  
"Nojiko started it," Cora chuckled, getting up to grab Nami's project. "Just move the pillows and stuff off the couch, okay?"  
  
"You know, Nojiko and I wouldn't mind sleeping in the living room, you don't have to give us your room." Nami offered, moving a few blankets off the couch.

"Nah it's fine, you two could use a little privacy." Cora flashed a grin, setting the giant map on the table. "Speaking of the blond boy though, if you want I could scare him like I do kid somethings. It'd be even better if Bellemere is back by then. She'll make him pee his pants probably."

Nami giggled, grabbing for a green marker out of the box of random art supplies. Some of the crayons in it were either brand new, or Law used them in 5th grade.

"Bellemere's the best at making people terrified." She said back, handing Corazon a blue marker. "Color the water."

* * *

  
After about two hours, the map was a glorious sight to see. Everything was neat, crisp, and perfect. Nami and Corazon on the other hand were a complete mess. Nami had smuges on her face, and Cora's arms were blue from the Marker's ink.

"Alrighty. Looks like I'll need to wash up before I make dinner." Corazon chirpped, standing up again.

"Can't we just.. you know order something?" Nami uttered, looking back to the kitchen.

"Nami, I swear I don't light myself on fire every time I cook." he responded defensively.

"Yeah, but you light your self on fire every time you and Bellemere smoke,""Hush! Go wash your face off, okay? I'll wash my arms off in the bathroom."

Corazon walked down the small hallway towards the bathroom, before noticing something out of the corner of his eye. Law's bedroom door was shut. Cora felt his eye twitch lightly, quietly walking over to the door. One of the better skills Cora had was being extremely quiet. When he got to the door, he could hear soft mutters coming through the other side.

Cora tried thinking this over for a moment, but then heard Law starting to make noises. 'Nope, fuck it, not in my house.'

"Law!" Cora yelled, roughly opening the door.

Kid fell of the bed, and Law hopped up, smirking down to the red head. "Ha! That's what you get for trying to find out if I'm ticklish or not!"

Corazon paused, looking at the two of them starting to argue and just sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Oh uh.. sorry about the door thing. I was sort of doing it jokingly because we were making fun of Nami, then I forgot to leave it open after words.." Law tried explaining.

Corazon was quiet for something as Law looked up at him. After a moment, Corazon extended his hand, and flicked the teen on the forehead. "Ow, no I'm serious that's what I was doing!"

"Law, you and I both know you need to come up with a better lie than that." Cora snickered, squishing Law's cheeks together. "I gueeeeess since you and Raggedy Andy weren't technically doing anything bad, I won't through him out the window like a rag doll."

Kid audible sighed, relaxing on the floor. Law's shoulders relaxed, glancing back to look at Kid. "Cool, I promise-"

"But you still closed your door. So guess what?" Cora smirked a little, his hand now on Law's head.

".. What?" Law raised an eye brow, crossing his arms together.

"You get to be a chaperon for the middle schoolers little dance."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traffy Law: Master Brother Part 1

"Cora, I'm not sure how well I'll do around all these.. little people."

"Hey, I used to really hate kids when I was younger. I think you'll do just fine bud." Corazon hummed softly, patting the back of Law's head.

As was expected, he was dressed and ready to watch a bunch of middle schoolers awkwardly not dance with each other, and the few brave enough to dance would probably start the early high school trend of grinding on each other. That was one of the reasons that people were looking for the older kids to come and watch over them/try to keep the dance going as long as possible.

"No Cora, I really hate kids." Law said, turning around to look at his father figure in the eyes. "If you send me there, then I'm probably going to do something stupid or mean that will upset all of the little teenagers. It'd be better for everyone if I just stayed here."

"Law, I threw you out a window when you were nine. I think you can manage." Cora responded, crossing his arms. This was still a punishment for Law whether he liked it or not.

"... Sometimes I forgot how big of a dick you were before I was ten." Law murmured back, leaning against the wall of Bellemere's home.

"I got better for you." Corazon smiled, putting an arm around the teen's shoulder.

Law turned his head the other direction, flushing lightly. After a moment, Nami was walking out with Bellemere and Nojiko trying to do her hair at the same time.

"My my, so the big mouth can look pretty in dressy clothes too?" Law teased, earning a glare from the younger teenager.

"Course she can, especially with this dress." Bellemere grinned happily. "This is the dress Genzo helped me buy when I was about fifteen. The only girly thing I really wanted, and it was for one dance or another. Been making my girls look like queens ever since."

"Better watch where your date keeps his hands," Nojiko smirked. Nami raised her fist and struck her in the arm, glaring to her older sister.

"Then why'd you guys set me up with him?"

"It isn't right to mess with a poor boy's heart like that Nami~" "Bellemere does it all the time though."

Bellemere chuckled softly, finishing up with her hair. "Yep. Works on almost everyone... 'cept for Cora. It's a wonder why he would stay around if he wasn't into my body," she sighed dramatically, leaning back for Cora to catch her in his arms.

"Because, you were in charge of me in the Marines, have shitty kids too, personality is nice." "Perhaps I've been looking at this all wrong then~ maybe I should be focusing more on romantic things since you aren't into sexual things."

Law rolled his eyes, Nojiko leaning over him to take care of his suit. "Mm kay, so when's your date going to get here already, I'm the one who has to drive you guys to the dance."

"I don't know, soon I hope... before Bellemere makes Corazon new dad." Nojiko muttered, hearing Nami lightly chirp "I thought he was dad."

The doorbell rang and Sanji was able to meet the rest of Nami's crazy family. Bellemere seemed slightly more relaxed than she usually did. Corazon looked at her puzzled, wondering why out of all moments was she not being the over protective mother that she usually was to these girls.

"Kay kids, come on, let's just get there already so I can spend my Saturday night doing what I always wanted to do. Tell small children not to reproduce through dancing. " Law said blandly, already walking out to the door.

The two followed, and Cora turned towards Bellemere now. "So. No threats about him doing anything to your daughter, no "If you even make her cry in any way tonight, your ass is grass?"

Bellemere chuckled, shaking her head. "Trust me, I was... but take a look at your boy out there."

Nami was already in the back seat, but Law was leaning against the car, looking down to the small blonde fifteen year old.

"Look here kid... Nami is strong, and doesn't need anyone to protect her. Pretty ballsey for a fourteen year old, but then again she grew up around me when I was fourteen. Besides, I'm surprised her mother's calm right now, but she'd tear you to pieces if anything ever happened to her.... but if I find out.. or see you doing anything to here that's bad.... I will make you regret it. I will bury you under the sidewalk... you hear me?"

Sanji was shaking, nodding his head before slowly getting in the other side of the car. Cora gasped again, looking outside the door.

"My little baby is so protective over your daughter!" Cora exclaimed loud enough for Law to turn his head and glare at his father.

Bellemere shook her head, grinning lightly. She raised her hand up to wave towards the two, then grabbed Cora's arm to walk inside (though Cora was waving Law off a little longer than Law appreciated.)

* * *

  
"Robin!" Nami ran up, hugging the older girl around the waist. Law raised a hand to wave, Robin offered the same greeting back.

"So, who forced you here?" Law asked, looking at the girl in his grade.

"Oh, no one. I came here on my own. I take it you didn't just come to make sure that Nami was okay then?" Robin replied, then looked at Nami. "You look really nice Nami,"

"Thanks! Nah, Cora made Law come because he's a pervert." Nami teased earning a whack from the older male.

"I'm not a pervert. What I do with my boyfriend is my buisness, but for some odd reason, everyone seems overly interested in it." Law muttered softly.

"Ah. I'm guessing your Uncle does not have a clue you're here then." Robin responded, twirling her hair lightly.

"I don't think Cora told him.. why?" he asked confused

"Kid and his friends were punished to clean up after the dance because of their stunt. Doflamingo himself is here because Crocodile happens to be the middle school principal. You know more about their relation than I do."

Law blinked, mostly just wondering why neither Kid or Killer mentioned that the two of them and Heat would all be doing this tonight. Then a worse thought struck him that he'd have to be around his Uncle because he couldn't keep his grubby hands off of Crocodile for more than two seconds (and he called Kid and Law gross).

"Maybe I can-" "Nami and her date already went in the gym. I believe she's either searching for Vivi or Luffy at this moment. Have fun Law...... and if you see Franky make sure he's wearing his suit and not a speedo please. It took a lot of convincing for me to do that."

* * *

  
"Didn't you say Traffy was here?!"

"Luffy, calm down. I'm sure he's around here somewhere.... why's it so important that my big brother's here?" Nami asked coily, sitting back on one of the tables.

"Traffy's the coolest! He helps me with my math homework in the morning, and if he has food, he usually lets me have it. You could say we were best friends." Luffy announced proudly, ignoring the snorts coming from both Nami and Zoro.

"... He's terrifying..." Sanji murmured a moment later, glancing to the side.

"Come on dartboard brow, I've met the guy. He isn't really that scary." Zoro scoffed, looking around the gym.

Sanji twitched, his fists clenching together as he glared down Zoro. "Well shitty moss head, the guy you're talking about threatened to bury me under cement."

"Pfff! Traffy totally hates your guts!" Luffy started laughing loudly, earning a shove by both Sanji and Zoro.

"Shut up Luffy!"

"Hey kids, as much as I'd like to see a baby fight happen, my job is the evidently keep the peace."

Sanji jumped, and Zoro just boredly turned his head, raising an eyebrow towards the voice. "Can't be helped. Luffy bugged me, so I hit him. Not sorry Law."

"It's fine... and you. Shouldn't you be, I don't know, asking your beautiful date to dance instead of flirting with your boyfriend." Law said, eyeing Sanji.

"B-boyfriend!? This shit moss head!"

"Okay, I usually think you're cool but suggesting something like that about Mr. NoseBleed is crossing a line!"

Law just snickered slightly to himself, looking to Nami again. "What, from what I heard from Nami, and the annoying one I'm forced to tutor in the morning, you two pay way more attention to each other than you do to anyone else."

Zoro was about to open his mouth before Law quickly moved to the side, going towards the side Luffy was standing. Doffy was walking by with Crocodile, doing PDA rounds to make sure all was clean in this middle school... while Doffy's own hand was wandering in places that it shouldn't be.

Once Doflamingo passed up Law and started to head in the other direction, Law let out a relieved sigh. "Dodged a bullet there.... Straw Hat stop standing so close to me before I shove you over."

Law took a step back, glancing around the dance again, tapping his foot slightly. "Say, you guys haven't seen any losers walking around, have you?"

"We saw Franky over near the punch bowl to make sure that thirteen year olds didn't spike it. Heads up, he's not wearing pants." Nami murmured, looking disgusted at the thought.

"You know, we made fun of Usopp for bringing a bag with water bottles for he and Kaya, but now we're already paying for it," Zoro murmured.

Law pinched his forehead, groaning softly, "Oh dear lord... No not Franky. Have you seen my goth boyfriend and his reject friends anywhere?"

"Oh! Mingo yelled at them towards the beginning of it, and Kid flipped him off. I think that they might be somewhere near the back- I can show you!" Luffy grabbed onto Law's arm and started to run through the crowd of people, not caring who he might have hit in the process.

"Ugh! Straw Hat! Weird kid, dance with Nami but keep your hands in appropriate places or I'll dissect your balls off!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trafalgar Law: Master Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not Sanji Hate, I love cooking babe to death))

"This fucking sucks sooo bad..." Heat groaned, lightly punching Kid in the arm.

"Uh, I know. Killer and I are pissed off too jack ass, yah don't have to take it out on me.." Kid murmured, gently shoving the other teen back.

"Guys, come on. Small impressionable children around." Killer warned, holding onto a cup that was tossed onto the floor.

"Okay mom.." both murmured turning around to grab brooms.

"Why are you overly pissed anyway?" Kid asked, turning his head to look at his friend with light blue hair.

Heat was quiet for a moment (as quiet as he could be with the blaring music playing inside the gym, courtesy of Bonney), shuffling with the broom in his hands. After a moment, he murmured "I'm supposed to be working on a history project with this hot guy in my class..."

Both Kid and Killer turned towards their friend, Kid dropping his broom to hold onto his shoulders. "Dude! You have a crush, why didn't you tell us?! Who is it?!"

The pale teen flushed, trying to shove the red head off of him. Killer yanked Kid off of Heat, but turned his head towards Heat. His long blond hair covered most of his face, and the only thing visible was the mouth, which was now growing into a large grin.

"Come on, we live in the same house. You would have thought we would have figured it out by now." "Look, I just don't like talking about this kind of stuff! It's weird and isn't anything more besides going over to his house.... not like the blow job prince..."

"Hey, it was just enemies with benefits before I figured out he was actually kind of cool..." Kid murmured, glancing around the gym again. Law was supposed to be here.. thinking about it now, it would have been a better idea for him to text Law that Kid was stuck here.

"So, who's the lucky cute guy?" Killer asked in a teasing tone, messing with the blue haired teen's hair.

Heat shoved him off gently, going back to sweeping up the floor. "No one. It doesn't matter like seriously-"

In the middle of Heat's speech, He was toppled over by the small straw hat boy, with Law in tow. Law stripped over his feet, falling into the Killer, Luffy toppling over Heat and landing again Kid's chest. Kid blinked slightly, slowly looking down to see Luffy looking up to him.

"See Traffy, I knew where he was." Luffy beamed, taking a few steps back.

Kid glanced over, and Law was laying on top of Killer's chest, both of their heads spinning from the "crash". Kid leaned down and gently lifted Law up, then held his hand out for Killer to come up. Heat was getting up now too, going over to help the blond off of the floor.

"Straw Hat.... why don't you ever pay attention to where you're running?!" Law turned around, yelling at the younger teen.

Luffy just grinned back, patting Law's shoulder. "Pff, we found him, didn't we?"

Kid sighed softly, putting his hand on Luffy's shoulder. "You're a real mess, you know that Straw Hat?"

"Shanks and Zoro tell me that, but I don't care."

Law pinched his forehead. With the headache he already had from crashing into the strong Killer, he was getting a bigger one from having to reason with Straw Hat. Kid glanced over to Law, then back to Luffy, an idea coming to his head quickly

"Hey, Straw Hat." Kid grinned. "You see that weird green haired guy with the rooster hair?"

"You mean Rooster Hair?"" Luffy, his name is Bartolo-"

"Yeah. Since this is a dance, and you're supposed to be hanging out and dancing with kids around your age, I think you should go and dance with old Rooster hair over there." Kid hummed, turning the black haired boy in the direction of Bartolomeo.

"Hmm.. Okay!" he just shrugged, running over to the green haired scene kid.

Law sighed, leaning his head on Kid's shoulder, murmuring a "thanks". Kid grinned slightly, putting an arm around the shorter man. "So, this sucks.." Law hummed, looking at the Kid, then his two friends.

"Heat definitely know that feeling- Ow fuck!" Killer yelped, Heat already shutting down the other's teasing voice. "Geez, you don't have to get so defensive about it."

Law shook his head and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, turning towards Heat. "Don't know what you guys are arguing about now, but seeing you reminds me. You should probably text Shanchi that you can't come over at least right now. He's been wondering where you've been all night."

The three were quiet for a moment before Killer and Kid started snickering. Heat felt his face flare up slightly, but kept his face low, getting his phone out of his pocket. "Just.. give me his number or something..."

* * *

  
Kid and Law walked back towards where Nami and her friends were at last. Now the ninth grade green haired kid was talking excitedly to Luffy and Usopp, but Nami, Zoro, and Sanji were all missing. Law felt his fingers twitch slightly, walking up towards Luffy and his friends.

"Oi, Straw Hat. Where did Nami and the blond go off to. If you know, please don't drag me there again." Law asked, looking down at the kids.

"Nope, when I came back with Rooster hair followin' me, she was already gone." Luffy hummed, leaning back and forth on his heels.

Law felt his hand twitch again, his eyes quickly scanning everyone around him. You'd think finding a redheaded girl in this place would be a lot easier it seemed. Usopp looked up to Law, then looking over to the side.

"I didn't see it all, I just saw her storming off that way, and Sanji and Zoro started arguing more intensely." Usopp scratched the back of his head. "I just came back over when Merry picked Kaya up."

"... Traffy, are you okay?" Luffy asked, sounding concerned at the face that Law was making.

Law's lip was twitching and his fists were clenched together so tight his knuckles were turning white. "Long nose..." his voice was harsh, and his eyes were dark. "... Which direction did blondie go in?"

Usopp shakingly pointed Law to the direction of Zoro and Sanji. Law turned around around, marching that way with his teeth clenched. What he was in front of him was the two teen boys now physically fighting other instead of just calling each other names. Before Law was able to go up to them however, his large boyfriend held him tight in his arms.

"Kid, let me go.. Now!" he growled up, trying to wriggle free.

"Law, you don't even know what happened. You have to calm down." Kid stated back, keeping his grip tighter.

"You telling me to calm down? You slam people's heads into lockers, Eustass." Law spat, trying to remove one of the arms around his waist.

"Exactly, you just proved my point. If I'm not wanting to go over and smash the kids head in, then there's a problem if you want to do it." Kid tried to explain, turning the other around.

Law looked up to him, trying to think of the right words to respond with, everything just turning up blank from hsi frustration. After a moment, he was finally able to put together some sort of sentence. "... Nami's like my little sister. I don't want her being frustrated by some... jerk!"

The way he sounded, Law couldn't help but think of Law's adopted father. The way he would look at Kid sometimes.. that look that had an undertone of a threat. Law's father liked him alright, but he always had that threatening look, that if Kid ever did something that would remotely make Law upset, his ass was grass. Law was usually a stoic, sarcastic kind of guy.. now he was blooming with the rage of an overprotective big brother, these traits subconsciously picked up from his over protective blond father.

"I know... why don't you go and ask Nami what's wrong first, okay? By the time you do that, you can either come back and beat up who ever needs to be beaten, or Crocodile will have them both punished for fighting.

"... It's a sad day that you, Eustass Kid, became the rational thinker momentarily." Law sighed, leaning his head against the other's chest. " I'll talk to her. Make sure they don't go anywhere.."

* * *

  
When Law walked to where Nami was, she was sitting on the chairs set out in the gym. Law walked over to her and sat in one of the chairs next to her, staying quiet for a moment.

"... I ran in almost head first into Killer."

Nami looked up to Law, rubbing at her eye slightly. Law wasn't sure if she'd been crying or not, but that was just something to add on his list of reasons to be pissed off. "Luffy didn't slow down, huh?"

"Nope." Law said back softly, still looking down at her. "So, why aren't you with your friends?"

Nami sighed, putting her head in her hands tiredly. "It's a really long story.."

"Well, you told me in detail the different parts of navigation for almost an hour before. I think I can stand to listen to this long story."

"Okay.. So I was dancing with Sanji, and it wasn't that bad. It was fun, but then he started fawning over other girls. It's not like I'm jealous, or I like him like that, but he was my date, and it felt like he was ditching me for older girls. Zoro notices that I'm kind of pissed and he calls him out on it. Zoro and Sanji already don't like each other from classes they have, so it was already going to be a disaster with them arguing..then they started fighting for real and I wanted to get away from them." Nami sighed, looking up from her hands. "Plus all the boys here are lame and either are too chicken to dance, or they're dancing with someone already. Kaya and Vivi left, and Robin's handling the Franky situation... You were right, dances are annoying."

Law remained quiet, looking at the red headed fourteen year old. He assumed that Nami found the dance as stupid as he did, but forgot that this was her first dance. Even if she didn't necessarily like who she went with, she was still hoping to have at least some fun here. Law stood up, offering his hand to Nami.

"Dances suck, but dancing with someone is fun. Even if they're a bratty girl."

Nami looked up with wide eyes, then softly smiled. " Or a pervy teenager brother." she hummed, taking his hand.

"Hey, the good part about me not being a real brother, is people won't look at you weird for dancing with me." Law said, smiling back.

"You aren't my biological brother.. we don't have a biological anything, so you're a real brother as much as Nojiko is my sister." Nami said softly, taking Law's hands to dance.

"You flatter me so younger sibling. I'm just grateful Cora taught me how to dance when I was fourteen." "Should I be worried you're going to squash me then?"

Law snickered softly, shaking his head. "Nah, Cora and Doffy were raised in a wealthy family when they were younger. Cora was taught how to dance when he was really young, so he just ended up showing me how. I'll admit though, that he did fall over once or twice while teaching me."

Nami giggled softly, allowing herself to be spun around by Law. A moment or two later, Law felt as if someone was watching him, but ignored the feeling. It was a dance after all, and right now he was making sure it'd be a great dance for Nami.

When the song stopped, Law let go of Nami's hands, noticing her green haired friend was walking up. Nami raised an eyebrow, looking at Zoro still slightly irritated.

"Look, sorry I caused more drama than there needed to be, and Dartboard brow's is sorry too. Luffy, Usopp, and the weird kid who always says I'm cool are all in a dumb dancing circle. Do you want to dance with me or what?" Zoro asked gruffly.

"Geez, you're bad at asking people these kind of things.." Nami murmured, walking past Law to Zoro. "Fine, I'll dance with you since you're so pathetically alone."

Law watched her take Zoro's hands before starting to walk the other way. When he did, he saw Sanji quickly walking past him to go over and apologize to Nami, and Kid standing where the two were. Law looked at him puzzled, but Kid just delivered a sly grin.

"Don't worry, since evidently I'm the calm one, I threatened to crush them both in a trash compactor."

* * *

  
Law finally was dropping Nami off, walking inside to be met with a Cora hugging him as tight as he could.

"C-Cora! Quit!, Why are you- Stop!"

"My little Law is such a sweet boy! I knew that your cold exterior was just a front!"

Law slipped out his grasp, gasping for air. "What... what are you talking about!?"

Cora was still grinning wide, holding his cell phone in his hands. He flipped the screen over for Law to see, and Law felt his stomach flop.

"Doffy saw you and Nami dancing and took a video to show me! I knew that you would be good at the dance!" Cora exclaimed again, pulling Law in for another hug.

When Law escaped again, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Bellemere, nodding to him and saying "Thanks for making sure Nami had fun."

Law flushed slightly, but nodded back, grumbling when he heard Cora making more noises about him being sweet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora's just a young guy who hates kids and hates his life. He never expected life ending up the way it did.

The Donquixote Brothers had a hard life. Born wealthy, they lived the first part of their lives in luxury, being able to have or do anything that they wanted. Rosinante and Doflamingo were lucky children, and even though as a young child, Rosinante knew something was off about his brother, his older brother didn't seem like the man he was today. Things all changed when ever their father decided to leave it all.

Homing was a kind man, a more down to earth man than the people he worked with. This CEO didn't see the middle and lower class as lowly animals, he saw them as normal people just like himself. It eventually got to the point that even though the life Homing and his family had was great, he and his wife agreed that they wanted to leave it all and just live normally. Homing's business partners, and Doffy were not happy about the idea at all.

The first few months were fine as far as the family was concerned, minus Doffy. That was until their mother started to get deathly sick. to even try and treat her, Homing spent almost all of the money that the family had, driving their now quaint middle class life, down into a poverty stricken one. When they had no more money to treat her at the hospital, eight year old Rosinante tried his best to try and take care of his bedridden mother. Homing tried to get his business partners to help him, but none would do so. After that, Homing couldn't keep his job, his living conditions, and no proper job experience prior causing him to have trouble keep it.

During this time, Doffy had to learn one of the hardest lessons to keep his mother and brother alive. He stole, he begged, he dug through trash.. he swallowed his pride so he could feed his family. Selfish was never a word that described Doflamingo. In desperate times when he had to go through garbage, he saved to best for his mother, the better looking for his brother, and the edible for himself. His father, he cared not for at this point.

Doffy and Rosi's mother seemed to be getting better, maybe to the point that they'd be able to go somewhere else so they could start over. Doffy was hoping to do so without his father. Unfortunately when Doffy was walking home town one day, he heard a sound that sent shivers down his body. It was the sound of his baby brother screaming and crying, audible from their little shack of a home only a short distance away. When Doffy walked in, everything felt cold. Rosi was quiet, curled up to his mother on the bed. His mother laid there, lifeless.

His father blamed himself, and Doffy blamed his father. Not only did his mother die because of his father's decisions, but Rosi wasn't talking now, traumatized from having his mother die with him alone in the house. Doffy's rage intensified, but he tried keeping calm about it as much as he could.

Some say it was an accident, others say it was on purpose, but one way or another, Homing was dead. When Homing died, the brothers gained an inheritance from the insurance money, an inheritance that could keep the boys living the old life that they had as soon as they grew old enough. With a little bit of persuasion and arguing (some blackmailing here or there), Doffy was able to get into this early, living on his own with Rosi when he was sixteen.

When Doffy was around twenty, that was was he started to adopt kids. Rosi couldn't understand why Doffy would want to, he hadn't shown interest in being a parent growing up, but he didn't care. After all this time, Rosi hated his life, and hated everything around him. The kind gentle spirit that his father passed down to him, with a mixture of his mother's nurturing love was starting to fade, and Rosi didn't know how much longer he could stand being here.

One day, Doffy received a letter after not seeing his baby brother in a long time. It stated that he joined the marines, to try and find out who he really was. Saddened that his brother was leaving him, Doffy at least felt a little happy his baby brother was trying to move on his life, like he had. When Rosi left, he adopted more kids.

Rosi quit around the same time Bellemere did, finally coming back home to his brother. When he did, he found that his brother seemed to have created a new family while he was gone. Annoying brats he adopted, business partners that dropped by almost everyday. Rosi's irritation only grew more. He was in his early twenties, and was just now going through his rebellious phase. He decided that he hated everyone there, and that he was changing his name since his brother made an entire new family. He picked Corazon.

Buffalo was obnoxious, Baby 5 clearly had issues that Doffy didn't think of working out, even as a baby Dellinger creeped him out.. any to all the kids his brother adopted annoyed Cora. On top of it, Doffy spoiled them every chance he got. It was when Doffy adopted another kid, that Cora noticed this one was different.

The kid just stared, like he'd faced death before, so he wasn't afraid of it again. He was rude, crass, and wasn't afraid to let anyone know he hated being here. The kid pissed him off quite frankly, and Cora would usually retaliate not always in the most mature way. The two would fight back and forth until Doffy broke it up.

"Cora, you're a grown man, he's nine. Let it go."

This kid irritated him to no end. One day when Cora was outside, he noticed the kid walking by, his eyes glued to the ground. This was odd even for a kid like Law. He usually had one snarky comment for the older male at least to try and start a fight.

"Oi, kid. What's wrong with you?"

"... heh. You don't even have to worry about me annoying you anymore bastard. I'm going to die before I'm even twelve."

The way Law said that made his stomach twist. It didn't sound like he was at all kidding, so Cora quickly went to find his big brother. Doffy was distraught, but also confused at his brother's state of panic or a little kid he literally threw out the kitchen window.

"... Well, you know how Law's been sick... turns out he's terminally ill."

"Oh god.... well, you're going to do something, right?"

"Cora, it isn't that simple. I have to try and find the right place for him, and I don't even know if I'll find it."

"What do you mean you don't know!? You haven't been freaking out and looking every where?!"

"Do you think I'm not trying or something?! Trying to find one that's good and affordable is a tough task!"

"If you don't figure it out quickly, he'll die!"

"What do you want me to do!? Blow all our money like dad did with mom?! Look what that got her! Look how it fucked you up Rosinante!"

"Our father was a benevolent man who'd do anything for us!"

"Yah, except fucking ruin everything and take our mother away forever! You stopped talking from eight to fourteen Rosinante! He screwed us over, and I'm never going to be like him!"

"Fine.... I'll be like father then. Give me Law, and I'll blow everything on him!"

With much force from his brother, Doffy signed Law over to Cora. As soon as Cora got Law he found the best place he could find to treat him. It was more expensive than Cora originally thought. Besides getting rid of all the money to keep him living in luxury, he also had to sell his house to move into a smaller, less expensive apartment. Law knew none of this. He'd already accepted dying.

One night when Law laid in the hospital bed, his discarded stuffed polar bear on the floor, he started to hear sniffingly. Corazon obviously thought the boy was asleep, too upset and tried to think otherwise. Gently he put his hand on Law's head, a tear falling down to hit Law's face.

"You're only ten... ten year olds shouldn't be this accepting of dying.. my heart breaks everytime I hear you say those things, it reminds me of me.. Law you have to keep living."

When Cora left, Law started sniffling into his pillow, closing his eyes tight. This man who hated him from the moment he saw him, was the only one since his family died that showed him any form of compassion. Not pity, but Cora was someone who felt sorrowful for him. The next morning when Cora came back, Law was holding onto the stuff Polar Bear Cora gave him in the beginning, hugging it tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Father Cora is an idiot about keeping in touch with his sort of girl friend/ superior.

"Damn it Cora, pick up your fucking phone!" Bellemere groaned, laying back on her couch. Six months. It'd had been six months since Cora called her last, and she was getting worried. She tried stopping by his house, only to see that he no longer lived there. "I swear to god if the idiot got himself killed-"

"Bellemere, what's wrong?"

Nojiko stood next to her mother, looking slightly concerned. Bellemere shook her head, pulling her daughter on top of her. "Nothin... my friend Cora's just scaring me a little. He'll call eventually."

"Oh, Mr. Rosi?" Nojiko questioned, tilting her head up. "I saw him the other day."

Bellemere blinked, looking at her daughter in disbelief. "Where did you see him at?"

"There's this boy in the grade above me with dark skin, but he has white patches on him too, but anyway, the other day when you were picking me up from school, I thought I saw Mr. Rosi picking up that kid.

Bellemere felt even more confused than she did before. When she called his brother, Doffy said that Rosi hadn't been coming around for personal reasons, and he didn't even know where he was currently. On top of it all, why was he picking a kid up from school? Cora didn't mind being around her daughters, but he couldn't stand being around any other kids. Nojiko could have been mistaking Cora for another man... but the only other tall blond man that looked like Cora was his older brother, and it was easy to tell those two apart.

"Nojiko, tell Nami I'm going to try and pick you guys up early tomorrow.

* * *

  
"How come you have dots on your face?" Nami chirped, sitting next to the ten year old boy Nojiko planned on maybe talking to Law a little bit, but Nami already took the initial step.

Law raised an eyebrow, looking down at the first grade girl. Law didn't talk to a lot of people, and in return people usually didn't talk back to him. It wasn't that odd for a younger kid to be curious about his skin, most people were.

"It's called Vitiligo. It's a medical condition where my cells don't function correctly and lose pigment-" Law was cut off in his explanation when Nami started touching his face.

"Your dots are nice, I have freckles and they annoy me." the redhead hummed, Nojiko quickly running over to her sister.

"Nami don't do that. Uh.. sorry." Nojiko apologized, making Nami sit back down. "My name's Nojiko, I think I'm in the grade below yours."

"More than likely. You're in the grade with the jackass who jumped off the jungle gym, right?" Law asked, leaning back.

"Apoo didn't jump.. Eustass Kid shoved him off when he wasn't paying attention." Nojiko murmured, remembering that fateful day at the playground. She was pretty sure Kid still had inside school suspension for it.

"Then yeah, I'm in a grade above yours if the dumb redhead is in your grade." Law chuckled softly, setting his backpack on the ground.

* * *

 

Bellemere waited outside the school, looking around. She hadn't caught sight of anyone familiar yet. She leaned back against the brick wall with a cigarette in her mouth, wondering if Nojiko was right in the first place. When she glanced around again, her cigarette almost fell out of her mouth at the man approaching the school.

He was cleaned up, just like how he used to look while serving (minus his tattoos) and was dressed considerable normal (Cora didn't want to scare away any of Law's little friends). Bellemere's fists twitched watching the man get closer to the school.

"Hey Lieutenant Shit Face!"

Cora jumped, quickly turning towards Bellemere, guilt already on his face. "B-Bellemere!? I, uh.. I can explain, really I-"

* * *

  
"Dude! This lady's beating up a giant outside!" Bonnie announced loudly. Both Law and Nojiko knew that the "giant" was his adopted father, and "this lady" was Nojiko and Nami's mother.

"You stupid bastard, what did you do this time.." Law muttered under his breath, grabbing his back pack.

"Nami, come on, you're cute you're usually the easiest way to calm her down."

"You don't call me! You move and don't even tell me where you're going! Then on top of it, out of no where you suddenly have a kid! Seriously are you trying to piss me off-""Get off Corazon you witch!" everything went quiet. Nami and Nojiko looked at Law terrified, Cora's eyes widened in panic, Bellemere's fists clenching together even tighter.

Before she was able to spring up, Cora wrapped his arms around her to keep the two of them on the ground. "You little brat! I'll show you who's a witch- Cora! Get the fuck off me!"

"Belle, Belle! Please, don't! Belle, he's my kid now don't kick his ass..... Law if the worse happens. run home." "But Corazo-" "Don't question me, you run as fast as you can all the way home."

* * *

  
Nojiko sat with Law and Nami on his bed, Nami wrapping her arms around Bepo. The yelling died down after a while, so that was a good sign at least.

"You come your bear has a jump suit on?" Nami asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Bepo knows karate, and Judo, and is the best fighter in the entire world." Law said looking towards the bear again. "Cora said he got Bepo to protect me and make sure everything's okay."

"Still a nice guy then?" Nojiko asked, hugging her knees.

"He's really stupid, but I guess."

* * *

  
"I didn't want you to worry about me..." Cora apologized again, bowing his head to the older woman.

"Not telling me worried me more!" she growled, eventually sighing. "So... I thought you hated kids with a burning passion. what happened there?"

"... He reminded me so much as of self when I was little.. so self loathing, no aspirations for his future... he was sick and needed me. I don't know, maybe I needed him too.. I started thinking about what you always said.. That as long as you keep living, happy times will come soon enough..."

Bellemere paused, gently placing her hand on the larger man's shoulder. "You're still a dumb ass, but it seems that you've been overtaken by the feeling of parenthood like I was. Proud of you Rosi"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellemere: Master Mother. In which Bellemere had to watch over Nojiko's rowdy field trip group.
> 
> Little Kid Chapters because they're cute

Bellemere wasn't sure who the hell thought this was a good idea, but she'd kick who ever's ass at school for thinking that not only her watching her daughter and a rowdy group of boys on a field trip was a good idea, but also for having to be the one to drive them up and back to school.

"Not enough buses my ass... just want to let the parents suffer a little more than usual.." she murmured under her breath. She really needed a cigarette right now, but she wouldn't smoke in the car with all of these little monsters.

Nojiko got to ride shotgun, fortunately enough. In the back sat four boys squished together. To the window on Nojiko's side sat Scratchman Apoo, a loud little boy who loved making noises by himself, and contorting his body even if people did not ask to see it. Next to Apoo sat the quiet, cynical, Basil Hawkins. Hawkins wouldn't be that bad if he wasn't an instigator. He'd say things to provoke the other boys in the car to start fighting with each other. Next the Hawkins sat a boy simply called "Killer". Bellemere had to admit he was a cute kid, his bangs did the same thing Cora's did when he didn't brush his hair. Also, he was usually the little boy in the back trying to get fights to stop.

Bellemere felt as if she could handle the three boys that were loaded off on her, but then they just had to add the fourth one. The one with the most wild temper she'd seen on an eleven year old. Worse than Law's, worse than her seven year old daughter's temper. Sitting behind Bellemere was Eustass Kid, a red headed little boy who was trying to lean over Killer and Hawkins to get to Apoo.

"I said shut up you dumbass!" Kid screamed, trying to pry loose from his best friend.

"Whaaat? I'm not doing anything~" "Bull fricking crap Apoo! You're making that weird whistling noise because you know it pisses me off and- since when could you do that with your arms your creep!"

Apoo just grinned wider, keeping eye contact with kid as he did weird things with his arms, odd clicking noises coming from his mouth. "Ever since you shoved me off the playground and broke my arms~ I was mad at you, but this is my new favorite thing to do, so thank you Eustass Kid~"

"You freaking- Killer let go of me I swear to god I'm going to toss him out the car!" Kid screamed, one of his legs ending up kicking the front seat where Bellemere sat.

The car came to an abrupt stop on the side of the road, making all four boys pause what they were doing. Bellemere turned around, looking at them with the same amount of intimidation she used to scare little Rosci when he first joined the ranks.

".... If you boys don't sit still, and be quiet... I will take you back to school... " her voice was low, her expression cold.

The boys quickly sat up straight, becoming completely silent. "Red, put your seatbelt on, it's dangerous."

  
Something even worse than having to deal with four rowdy little boys in the car, was keeping an eye on them throughout the museum. When they first entered, the teachers of the grades were going over a long list of rules on what the children could and couldn't do. Bellemere looked over to a group next to hers and sighed jealously. It was obvious that Law would have wanted to be watched over by someone besides his overbearing uncle, but Law was a sweet kid (asides from him calling her a witch first meeting). Plus, on top of it all, all of his the kids in his group seemed well behaved. Bellemere literally got saddled with the kids that didn't have a parent to go with.

When the teacher was finished speaking the groups of children started to separate. Bellemere didn't exctly have high hopes in this rip, but hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

"Miss Bellemere..." Killer's voice was soft as the tall boy gently tapped on her shoulder.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked, but soon felt her blood run cold.

Standing next to her was her sweet little Nojiko, and Killer. That was it. No Apoo, no Hawkins, and especially no Eustass Kid. Killer was nervously glancing to the side, gently touching his fingers together.

"Where the hell did they go!?" Belle exclaimed, doing a double take around the room.

Bellemere turned her head to the blond boy standing next to her. Killer was looking down, biting his bottom lip nervously. Obviously he was very loyal to Kid, but was torn whether or not he should rat him out.

"Killer, please." Bellemere said in more of a comforting, motherly voice.

"....." Killer sighed, looking up to the older woman. "So... yesterday at recesses, Kid was throwing a temper tantrum again. The older kids were coming out, and he was still pissed off and doing his "trying to beat everyone up" thing. Trafalgar Law comes out and notices this, and asks him if he "Needs his mommy". This pisses Kid off, but Law is evidently quick on his feet, and a good fighter too. Then the teenagers in charge of recess came over to break up the fight... even though the weird clown kid whined to the other guy that he wanted to watch the baby fight continue. The redhead made Law back off, and he was talking to Kid... but Kid doesn't like it when you talk to him like he's a kid, so then he got pissed off at Shanks what's his face." Killer paused to take a breath.

"Any way, Kid knew that Law would be here today, because our grades both have this field trip today. He also knew that Shanks was going to be here today, because he volunteered to come along with Mr. Roger bringing his son. Coming here, Kid already was in the mindset that he wanted to beat a few people up today, but it only kind of makes it worse since Law flipped Kid off when Mr. Rayleigh was telling us what to do.... he made Apoo and Hawkins come with him"

Bellemere let out a long sigh, pinch her forehead. She grumbled something under her breath before she started to walk forward. "Come on... let's go get the little idiots before they do something really stupid." she almost hissed, grabbing her cell phone out of her bag. Cora was going to hear about Law's behavior.

* * *

  
"Got to find that little prick first, then that stupid... Ugh! He talked to me like I was seven years old or something! I'm not seven! I am eleven, there's a difference!" Kid hissed, walking down the different hallways.

"You look seven to me~" Apoo hummed, dodging the others fist.

"Shut up! Don't get added onto my target list fool!... right now I just want to wipe the smirk off Trafalgar Law's face... then we get Shanks and his weird clown boyfriend for fun." Kid hissed under breath.

"My predictions, and intuition say that Law's group is more than likely in the ancient medical history, arctic history with the stuffed polar bear on exhibit, or Mr. Doflamingo has taken him and his group to the gift shop to spoil them.... I wish I would have gotten in Mr. Doflamingo's group as opposed to a group with you numb skulls." Hawkins stated blandly.

Apoo and Kid shot Hawkins glares but kept moving forward. "Yeah yeah yeah, someone pissed you off, Kid. I want to see the ancient musical instruments.. can't revenge wait?"

"No Apoo!... I WILL punch the smirk off of Law's face..." Kid growled back.

"What ever... let's just check the places Hawkins said then.."

"Oh, we don't need to anymore." Hawkins said suddenly, looking up from the cards in his hand. "I just heard Mr. Doflamingo laughing down the south hallway-" Hawkins couldn't finish his sentence, Kid running past him to start running towards Traffy.

Law heard running coming down from the hallway behind him. It sounded like someone was running with all their might to catch up to him. He waited a few seconds, then at the last moment when the person running was almost near him, he took a step to the side. Kid crashed straight into Doflamingo's legs, knocking the large man over like a mighty oak.

Bellemere heard a thud and ran down one of the Hallway's with Nojiko and Killer following closely behind. She could see Apoo and Hawkins come from the other entrance of the hallway to look in on Kid's crash. Law was standing there, his usual smirk still plastered on his face.

Kid grumbled, trying to sit up, but felt a large hand grab the back of his shirt, lifting him up. Kid looked into the menacing sunglasses of Doflamingo, the sunglasses that hid the eyes that were probably filled with rage. Sure, Kid was only a child, but Doffy didn't handle being embarrassed by children, or anyone for that matter, well. On top of it, he did here his little Law talk about this nasty boy before.

"What were you thinking of doing by tackling me.. little boy?" he asked, keeping a abnormally large grin on his face.

"I... I uh..." Kid's voice grew soft, hopping to be set back on the ground soon by the taller male. By the grip Doffy had on Kid's shirt, he wasn't sure how long it'd be until he could get down.

"It's okay, I'll beat him up at school later, if it makes you feel better." Law spoke up, looking at the dangling, frightened redhead.

Law liked messing with people with attitudes, not scared babies.. and to be honest, everyone was afraid of his uncle. Doffy just grinned wide, setting Kid back on the ground, then scoped Law up in his arms.

"My Darling little Law does care about me~"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eustass Kid is still a monster. Featuring Caesar the clown as Yakko Warner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun thing to do. Look up the Japanese version of Yakko's world, then listen to Caesar's Shololololo laugh right after.

"Came on this stupid trip to follow Mr. Roger.. not be on brat patrol again.. I swaer this job isn't flashy enough for someone like me."

Buggy was sitting on a bench, watching screaming little children run back and forth. He swore, provide children with a gift shop, a place to buy ice cream, and dinosaur bones, and they'll be entertained anywhere they went. The blue hair teenager admitted he'd probably like to wander around this place himself if he had a few good friends to do it with..but right now was different.

Next to Buggy, was Shanks. Three children were crawling on the red headed teen. Two Nine year olds, and a seven year old, all three talking about the different things they've seen so far. Luffy, who technically wasn't on this field trip, was standing on the bench next to Shanks, trying to slip the red head's hat off of his head. He was here because Garp needed Roger to take him after school, so this was the easiest thing to do for the both of them. Ace, another young student who wasn't supposed to be on this field trip, came along because Roger agreeded to help the teenagers and teachers watch over the children. Sabo was allowed to come with his two blood brothers, because Ace and Luffy pleaded that their trio couldn't be complete without Sabo.

"And, and, and then! Dad got Dippin' Dots for us, but Sabo ate his too quickly and got a brain freeze!" "Did you know that there used to be really big sloths that walked on land? Did you? Did you?" "Shaaaaanks, I want to explore by myself, but Sabo and Ace say I'm too little! Can I go look at the dinosaurs, I promise I'll be careful and beat up all the bad guys. Come on, come on!"

Buggy grimaced, wondering how Shanks could possibly keep up with all of the annoying children at once. Shanks was just nodding and smiling, seemingly understanding all three conversations at once, even enough to put his arm around Luffy when he tried to make a dash towards one of the hallways.

"Nah Luffy, stay here for a second, okay? Ah I hate when I get brain freeze, but it's pretty funny watching Buggy get it, and I did not know that! That's awesome bud," Shanks grinned, Luffy sitting down next to him now.

"Geez... where did Mr. Roger go anyway..?" Buggy complained, crossing his arms together. "Being a babysitter in an unflashy job for someone like me..."

"Are you flashy because your nose is red?" Luffy asked, trying to stand up again.

"Why you little..." Buggy sighed again, looking at one of the paintings on the wall.

"Hmm... if it makes you feel better, we can like... make out later if you want." Shanks offered, kicking his feet back and forth.

Buggy felt his face flush, but his face grew darker when he heard Ace say "Shanks dates clowns? No dignity."

Shanks was about to say something, but felt Ace's foot step down on his crotch as he hopped off the red headed man with a huge grin of his face. The man he was jumping towards blinked and quickly moved to catch the small freckled boy, sighing softly.

"Marco, I missed you." Ace hummed.

"Ace... you need to be more careful..." Marco grunted, noticing Shanks was leaning over, out of breath. "Hey, red headed devil. The old man and I can watch over the geek squad for a while if you need a breather."

Shanks could only nod, not even caring if Luffy snagged his hat while running after his two brothers. Shanks leaned over, laying his head on Buggy's lap, slightly curled up.

Buggy looked down at him for a moment or two, softly petting his hair. "There.. there? I'm sure it'll be okay in like... twenty minutes."

* * *

  
Kid was supposed to be back in his group after the little scare with Doffy, but he still had some buisness to settle with the stupid recess aid, Shanks. This time dragging Killer along, he spotted the blue haired teen awkwardly petting Shanks hair on one of the benches.

"What are they doing...?" Killer asked, leaning his head out in the hall.

"I don't know, being stupid.." Kid murmured, trying to come up with a plan. "Well... I guess I could just go up to him and-"

Before Kid could finish, he started hearing people walk down from the other hall way. One voice he heard, sounded as if someone was singing.

"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru... Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean, Greenland, El Salvador too..." "Caesar, shut up will yah.."

Caesar was walking with Baby 5, and Vergo who was supposed to be watching over them. Caesar seemed too focused on singing a song he heard on television the other day than to listen to what Vergo wanted him to do... that gave Kid an idea.

"Hey.. Baby 5! It'd be really helpful to me if you distracted Vergo for a little bit!" Kid whispered to her as she walked by. Her face lit up, looking towards the older man, trying to think of something to help Kid.

"Vergo, I don't know where the bathroom is." Baby Five chirped, looking up at the sunglass clad man.

Vergo paused, glancing around where they were. Usually if Jora was in charge of watching the kids with him, she'd be the first to handle the situation.. but today she was at the art museum. The one that was boring and kids hated going too. Something about her trying to submit an art piece.

Vergo was going to ask Caesar to follow him, but when he turned around he saw that Caesar was still singing his song. "Puerto Rico, Columbia, Venezuela, Honduras, Guyana, and still, Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina, And Ecuador, Chile, Brazil.."

"... Caesar, can you stay right here. We'll be right back." Vergo said, looking down to the pale child.

".. Okey dokey." Caesar hummed, holding his odd goopy stuffed animal thing. "Smiley and I will stay right here!"

When Vergo left with Baby Five, Kid went up to Caesar, still glancing over to the bench. "Hey, kid... that blue haired guy would really love to hear your song."

"Really?" the other asked, looking over to the man with the red nose.

"Yeah, you're really talented."

Caesar ran over to Buggy, grinning wide. "Hey, look what I can do!"

I didn't take long for Buggy to get frustrated by Caesar singing the countries. The more Caesar sang, the more Buggy switched his attention onto the younger person over the pain filled one on his lap. Slowly Kid and Killer creeped up near where Shanks was laying, still curled up from Ace's accidental assault on his genitals. At this point Caesar was up to China and Japan, so Buggy was trying to get through the kids head to scram.

"Kid, what are we-" "Revenge!" Kid yelled, running over and shoved Shanks off the bench, onto the cold hard floor.

"Wahh!?" Buggy stood up, watching Kid and Killer run away. "Come back here you little bastards!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kid spends time with his Daddy-in-law, and Uncle Doffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring self aware Trans Girl Dellinger.

Kid admitted, that his encounters with his boyfriends dad hadn't been the smoothest. There was always the understanding that Law was in full control of his body, and was allowed to do what he wanted, but Kid still felt the looks he'd get from Corazon sometimes when ever he'd come over. Looks of warning, looks of inner anger.. looks that sent the message that Kid was already walking on thin ice as it was. He always had to admit though, that Corazon liked him better than Law's uncle Doffy. Doffy already hated him, banging his nephew didn't help anything.

When Kid came over, Law made him sit in a chair while Corazon sat on the couch, glancing over at Kid. Another warning glance, but also a confused one. One that wondered if Kid had a clue what was going on.

Law went into the kitchen and brought in a chair, sitting in front of the two makeup wearers. Slowly, he began to speak. "Look... Bellemere and I were talking the other day."

"Oh god..." Cora murmured. He was unsure what they could have been talking about, but that woman had a habit of putting Cora in awkward situations.

"Cora, don't." Law grunted, looking at him and Kid again. ".. She was saying how... anytime Kid comes over, he talks to me, Her, or Nami and Nojiko... that's all fine I guess because Bellemere is like Mom.. but she isn't my main parent. Cora is..."

Cora looked towards Kid again, crossing his arms together. Kid's eyes quickly went to the other side of the room, biting his lower lip lightly. The other default emotion the brave Eustass Kid had around Corazon besides fear, was nervousness. In the beginning, he thought that it wouldn't matter if Law's father liked him or not, they could just have fun with each other anyways. Now that Law told him about how much Corazon means to him, how much Corazon has done for him, Kid really didn't want to make Corazon hate him more than he probably did already.

"I know it sounds weird to ask, but will you guys just please like... hang out with each other?" Law asked, watching both of their faces look conflicted. "... For me?"

That soft "for me" turned both males attention back to Law. Most of the time when Law would do that, Kid would smirk and mess with him a bit (he caved in, but he'd have fun messing around with the others uncharacteristically soft plea), but not before he realized why that soft ask was so soft and innocent.

Corazon had pulled Law in his lap, nuzzling his face against the older teens face. "For my little Law, I'll do anything! As long as it makes you happy!"

"A-Ah! Okay! Thanks, can you let go though!?" Law squirmed, slipping underneath Corazon's arms.

"Listen here, tomorrow I'm going out to do something. Kid can come with me, and we can spend time together."

Kid was about to open his mouth, but Law looked in his direction.

"Uh.. yeah. Sure..."

* * *

Awkward car ride into the city. The music was blaring loudly, and Kid stared out the car window. Corazon kept his eyes on the road, wearing a more tame, less flamboyant pair of sunglasses (unlike his big brother's signature pair). Kid wasn't sure what they were going to do today. Best case scenario, Cora was just going to take him up, then let him wander around. They could come back home and tell Law that they hung out today.

Then again, that probably wouldn't work. Law wouldn't even have to question Kid much about it to figure out that he didn't even speak to his abnormal father figure. The least the two could do was follow each other around. Then they could at least talk about going to different shops.

On the other side of the car, Cora had no idea what to start talking about. Yes, he knew that sometimes he sent off too many aggressive vibes towards the red head.. he had reasons of course. This is a boy that he had heard so much about from Bellemere and Doffy. Trouble maker, smart ass, hot tempered, and to top it all off, his relationship with Law hadn't started off romantic at all. According to Law, they had been enemies with benefits for about a year before they got together.

Cora sighed softly, decided to just start off with the basic conversation starter.. and honestly it was something he really wanted to know himself. "Law has definitely informed me of.. what your relationship used to be prior... how did it make such a dramatic switch?"

Kid turned his head to the blond man driving, the tips of his ears flushing. "... Um.. I don't know, just...." Kid paused for a moment, trying to form words in a coherent sentence. "Kind of.. a long story."

"We have time."

"Well... it was already turning into something more... affectionate at least. We'd cuddle and kiss after doing things instead of telling each other to fuck off... Then one night when he was spending the night, I evidently was dreaming about somethin' fucked up. When I woke up, we cuddled and kissed some more, and I sort of blurted out if he wanted to like.. make this exclusive, and that fucking Apoo was right all along about me probably having a crush on him since I was fourteen.... I... love him, I think."

It was quiet for a moment. Not exactly the most romantic way people get together, but Kid at least liked the way they got together. Law was an ass he would rather beat up or fuck than be around.. but some how he became the person he always liked talking to, and being with.

"... Uh.... Mr. Cora-" the car pulled aside, parked, and Cora started twisting around and grinning.

"Law can be such a sweet child sometimes! He hates it when ever I tell him how cute he can be, but he'll always be the cute little boy that he used to be!" Cora almost exclaimed. Law doing cute things was his favorite thing in the whole wide world.

Kid watched the grown man have a fangirl moment about his precious son, before he made eye contact with the redhead again. "He loves you too then. He doesn't like opening up to people."

Kid felt his face brighten up again, glancing to the side, rubbing the back of his head. Cora laughed lightly, shaking his head. Cora wondered at first if how Kid acted around him was an act, but now he definitely knew it wasn't. The guy was literally terrified of him, and cared about Law deeply.

"Aw relax. If you waaaaant, later I can dig out pictures of little Law. I only have to ones for ages 10 until now.. I think he has a few pictures of before that."

* * *

Cora bought simple things, and talked to Kid during the entire trip. Some of it was about Law, other parts of it were some of Kid's past pranks against Doffy, and other things were just general topics to talk about. Eventually the two went to go and grab a bite to eat and just relax for a bit before they went back home.

"Mm, yeah so anyway, when I was fifteen I was a wild child. Doffy couldn't really handle me, so I went out and did whatever I wanted." Cora was pushing up his sleeves.

"That looks like Law's tattoo's," Kid commented, taking a sip from his soda.

"Heh.. yeah..." Cora smiled softly for a moment. "Got the full body tattoo and everything. Surprised me when Law wanted to get this done when he was old enough. Going to at least get some of the stuff on his hands removed, or wear gloves if he becomes a doctor."

"You have the tramp stamp too?" ".... I was seventeen when I got a tramp stamp, but Law's is probably different than- wait he has one!?"

Kid was snickering lightly to himself, then paused, quickly becoming quiet. From the corner of his eye, all he saw was pink. Cora also caught sight of the pink and sighed softly.

Doffy was walking around, his fake grin plastered on his face. Walking in front of him was a beautiful blond haired child, grinning and skipping around. "Dellinger, sweetheart. Stay with me, okay? We can buy that pretty dress you wanted in a minu- Oh! Rosi! What are you.... what are you, doing here?"

Kid was leaning back, Doflamingo walking up to him close, and looking down on him intensely. Kid took a breath and looked back into the sunglasses of his principal.

"Just trying to have a nice day, without being consumed by your B.O." Kid replied nonchalantly. Cora snickered, scooting back as the small blond child crawled up onto his lap.

"Why you little- Rosi, what are you doing here with this savage?" Doffy turned, looking at his younger brother,

"Law wanted Kid and I to have a nice outing, so we're having one. Is there a problem wit that brother dear?" Cora said with an almost smirked on his face. The vein on Doffy's forehead protruded out further, his fists clenching together.

"I swear, you don't know him like I know him Rosi! He's worse than that barbarian dating Baby Five right now." "Uh, sitting right here."

Dellinger sat, watching her father argue with his younger brother and the goth boy. The eight year old just grinned, chirping out "Big Brother Law is kind of a spooky guy, so a creepy weirdo makes sense to be his boyfriend."

"Dellinger, sweetheart, no. Law deserves better." "Gonne have to agree with the eight year old on this one, brother." "I am not creepy!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big Brother Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just a short one)

Trafalgar Law wasn't always the adopted son of a zany man (perhaps even to young to be a parent himself at the time). He was the son of a well known doctor in his town. He had a loving mother, and a younger sister he cared deeply for. He was one of the smartest children in all of his school, and always had ambitions on becoming a doctor, inspired by his father.

It was nearing winter time, and an odd new disease started to spread throughout the towns. It was ruthless, taking Men, Women, and children. Out of it all, Law was the only one able to get over the disease that plagued his family, only ironically to come up later with a worse sickness. When he was adopted by Doflamingo, he was stilled filled with the emptiness he experienced when thinking about his younger sister and parents.

After Bellemere found Corazon again, Law started hanging out with her two daughters, Nojiko and Nami. Nojiko was around his age, but Nami was around the same age his younger sister was. Admittedly, that caused him to have a soft spot for the little red headed girl. After all, they both lived in the same kind of living conditions. A adopted parent, just trying to make ends meat to take care of their children, both admirable former marines.

As Bellemere and Cora would soon figure out, Law and Nami together ended up getting in more trouble than they bargained for. Law and Nami sat inside Genzo's office, the eight and twelve year old grimacing. On Genzo's desk sat a giant atlas of the world, and a encyclopedia of contractible diseases.

"I'll try the one thing, and if that doesn't work, cry when Corazon comes." Nami whispered, biting her lip nervously.

"Why do I always have to cry?" " 'Cause dummy, your dad hates seeing you cry."

Nami stood up from where she was sitting, leaning back and forth on her heals. "Mr. Genzo," she started. "We're really sorry that we stole the books.. I'll give you kisses if you let us go~"

Genzo twitched, shaking his head. "Bellemere's tricks will not help, Nami."

Law sighed lightly, watching the pouty eight year old sit back down. A moment later, Bellemere and Cora walked in.

"Law I- Law... Law baby!" "For the love of god man! He does this everytime I tell you these two stole from the book store!"

Cora already had his twelve year old, curled up into his chest as Law sniffled sorrys. Bellemere rolled her eyes, giving Nami a look before turning to Genzo. "Sorry about them.. how much was it this time?"

"I paid for it this time, but please... don't let it happen again.." Genzo huffed, ignoring the faces Bellemere was making towards him now.

"Thanks Genzo~ I'll have to make a big dinner to thank you later~" she hummed, giving the man a peck on the cheek.

"If you were attracted to me, I could also put on the swoon." Cora grinned, getting bunked in the head by Genzo. "Really though.. I'm sorry about this, I'll have a talk with him when I get home, I promise."

That's what they always said, and the parents did try, but it was hard to do it when the two started talking about their passions. Nami was headstrong and determined to make the best map anyone has ever seen. Bellemere was proud of her daugher, and happy that she already had her life so well thought out at her age. Law talked about wanting to cure different diseases, and being the best doctor in the world. Cora wanted to cry at that. Only two years ago this little boy was welcoming death as if it was an old friend. Now he wanted to help the sick and prevent death from taking lives away. The two also couldn't help smiling when they saw Nami and Law get enthusiastic with each other about the books they've stolen, or when they shared different facts to each other.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worst generation detention

Smoker reaaally hated being a student teacher. The paper work, the crap payment, and having to do his colleagues work for them; all of this was a nuisance to the man.. especially when he was in charge of detention. Now, some could say that detention is easy, you just sit around and make sure all of the kids are quiet, but it was never like that for this particular detention. Smoker had a nickname for the kids who would always be in detention, the annoying middle schoolers only known as the "Worst Generation".

First there was Jewelry Bonney, a gluttonous brat who liked to pick at people until they snapped. Next, there was Scratchman Apoo, a boy who felt the need to sing and make annoying noises. His usual reason for being in detention was causing Eustass Kid to go off on people. After Apoo, there was Basil  Hawkins, the instigator. Hawkins impatience with people, and his refusal to put away tarot cards/voodoo dolls during class landed him a spot in class. Killer was a boy who ended up in detention because of his friends, and admittedly his temper. Detention member number one in the room was Eustass Kid. He was fourteen years old and threw the biggest temper tantrums Smoker's ever seen. His temper and tolerance for people only seemed to grow shorter everyday. Finally, detention member number two was Trafalgar D. Water Donquixote-Law. Apoo annoying Kid, was nothing compared to Law annoying Kid. The fifteen year old seemed to get off on it.

When Smoker entered the classroom, he was surprised to hear silence from the worst generation of middle schoolers. Even Apoo, the canary of the group, was silent, nursing his black eye. Kid was sitting in the corner, his face flushed, and embarrassed. Law looked like he was aggressively texting his father about something, quickly putting his phone was when he spotted Smoker.

"Okay kids.. you're quiet. Something really messed up must of happened this time.." Smoker grimmaced, ignoring Kid's silent curses. "Pink hair, you start telling me why Brook gave you detention."

Bonney rolled her eyes, sighing lightly. "Our assignment in class was to make a music video of a song that you like that makes since for the song. My group was with Apoo and Hawkins over there, and we decided to do an Adventure Time song."

Smoker nodded, now glancing over to Hawkins, nodding his head for him to continue. "... We chose the song "I'm Just Your Problem." Apoo came up with it. Bonnie was supposed to sing, I was drawing the pictures for the slideshow, and Apoo put together all the instruments. Mr. Brook said it'd be preferable if we had a story behind our song, so Apoo and Bonney came up with the idea for the song."

Next was Apoo with the black eye. "Of course our project ended up cool, I worked on the music and everything. Plus, Bonney's voice is actually a cool instrument itself." Apoo paused, glaring over to Kid "Some people just can't understand art."

"Bull crap Apoo, Bonney and Hawkins made a shipping video." Law spoke up, his brows furrowing from irritation. "Since they're avoiding it, I'll just say it. Apoo's been shipping me and Kid since fourth grade. Basically half way through the video, Hawkins drew a picture of Kid and I making out, so Kid flipped his pretend hetrosexuality shit."

"Shut up Trafalgar! I'm not gay, you're the pretend hetrosexual, and you're the one who punched Apoo in the face, not me!" Kid yelled, standing up. "I shoved the dumb fucking desks over and now Killer's pissed off at me because he got in trouble again!"

"I'm not a pretend hetrosexual you dumb fuck! I make it a point to let everyone know I'm pan, and I'll date anyone I want!" Law stomped over, Smoker stepping in between the two to keep another fight from breaking out. "Yeah, I know I punched Apoo in the face, because you're the biggest dick, and I hate you!"

"You little-" "Enough!"

Smoker glared at the two of them, grabbing the back of Law's shirt. "Sit back down, now. No more talking."

* * *

 

It's been three years since the last time Smoker was in charge of detention, this time high school detention. He finished his student teaching, left for a while, and was now back as a full time teacher. Of course he was the one they stuck on detention duty again.. he did have to admit though, he had a way of keeping the order.

Walking into the classroom, he saw some new faces, but wasn't surprised at all seeing the old faces he knew oh so very well. Bonney was still there eating a giant bag of chips, Hawkins was still messing with his tarot cards, Apoo was messing with different mobile devices to create music, Killer looked uncomfortable, Law and Kid were making out-

"Ok, what the fuck?!"

Law glanced to the side, a sly grin on his face. "Oh, hey smoke breath. Didn't know were back." 

Smoker walked over to them, his eye twitching in confusion. "How is this a thing?! Every time you brats got detention in middle school I had to stop you from ripping each other's faces off!"

"He has a dick ring, and my dad likes him. That's all I really want to be happy."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now, the moment you've all been waiting for.  
> Sengoku: Master Grandfather

Sengoku was watching over the playground, enjoying the blissful peace and quiet a park could bring someone. He came here to spend time with his adopted son, while his son's adopted son had a good time with his friends. Cora at the moment was buying snacks for the two on the bench, leaving Sengoku to watch the madness unfold.

It was actually interesting watching children. He knew from experience from the time he used to care for Rosinante as his own (such an expressive odd child). A little boy with green hair seemed to be walking circles, holding a pink haired girls hand. She was arguing about something that the green haired boy just shrugged off. Eventually she let go of his hand, running over to a sleek looking man sitting on a bench.

"Zoro doesn't know where the bathroom is, and I have to go!" "I said we'd get there eventually!"

Sengoku chuckled softly, watching the man getting up and guiding the two of them off. Back at the playground, some kids were playing hide and seek, somewhere playing revolution, several children were surrounding Law...

"What in the-" Sengoku hopped up, going over to the group of children. Law was curled up on the ground, holding his wrist and making whining noises.

"I'm telling Killer's mom, Eustass!" an angry Bonney yelled, already running away from the crowd.

"I didn't do it! Why is everyone blaming me?!" Kid yelled, nervously looking back down to Law on the ground.

"You shoved me off the playground before! Why wouldn't you shove Law off!?" Apoo yelled, getting in the shorter redheads face.

"Because I didn't do it!" Kid tried yelling back, only getting more glares from people.

"I predicted that you'd release your rage on someone today. Did not predict it'd be on someone who wasn't paying attention, Eustass." Hawkins added.

"I did not shove him off! I didn't, why doesn't anyone believe me!? Killer, you believe me right?!... Killer?" Kid said, sounding more desperate when he said the other's name again.

"... You said you wanted revenge on him today so-" "Yeah, but I wasn't going to shove him off the playground! I did that to Apoo because he's a special kind of annoying and he pissed me off worse!"

Still, all the children stared judgingly, looking down at Law who was still sniffling. Slowly Kid fell to his knees, feeling his arms shake.

"Kid..? Kid are you-" Killer was cut off by the sound of Kid crying, his body shaking back and forth.

"I didn't! I didn't I didn't I didn't I didn't! I didn't hurt him on purpose! Stop looking at me like that!" Kid was crying harder, his smaller mud stained hands coming up to wipe his face off.

"Okay children, nothing to see here." Sengoku leaned down, supporting Law up. "Law.. what happened, does it hurt bad?" Sengoku spoke softly, gently touching his wrist.

"I.. I was messing with Eustass-ya, so we started playing chase, but when I was running and I tripped and fell off on my wrist. I can twirl it around, so I don't think it's broken, but it hurts really bad." Law murmured, curling up some.

Killer felt guilty, still looking at Kid's crying tantrum on the ground. Gently Sengoku put a hand on Kid's head, trying to get him to calm down now.

"Shh... it's okay, it isn't your fault. You aren't going to be in trouble, I promise. Accidents happen." Sengoku gently patted Kid's head, Kid still crying like before.

"Looks like he's just going to have to let it all out.. " Sengoku said softly, gently picking up Law. While walking back over to the bench he was sitting on, he explained to Mrs. Killer that Kid didn't purposely push a kid off the playground again, and was still working through a temper tantrum.

Sengoku sat down with Law, still letting the young boy lean on him, closing his eyes. Sengoku took his hat off, setting it to the side, so he could gently pet the top of his head to calm him.

After a moment or two of that, Law finally calmed. Seconds later, the two heard a noise that both knew of so very well.

"What was that for boy/Cora!?" Both Law and Sengoku yelled, seeing Cora falling on the ground and making a ridiculous face.

"Mr. SenSen and my little Law are being so nice to each other! It makes me so happy!"

"Dork... Cora, I my wrists hurts-" "It does!? I can make it better, I promise!"

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before he was a grandfather, Sengoku was a father

It was something hard for Sengoku to wrap his intelligent mind around. He had been Rocinante and Doflamingo's caregiver for almost a year now, and almost nothing changed. Doflamingo was an eleven year old snot, who was at least grateful to be living in a stable house. His younger brother Roci however.. Roci wouldn't ever talk. The child certainly would cling onto his leg, or cry when ever Sengoku had to leave, but Roci either refused, or was unable to speak.

One day when Doffy was out with his friends; a bunch of ruffians that were a bad influence in Sengoku's opinion; Sengoku sat in his office, working on reports Garp should have filled out.

"The nerve of that man... I understand that he's a great hero, but heroes should fill out their own paperwork once in a while..." he grumbled, thinking he might of heard something move by, but ignored it. It was quiet enough to be the wind.

Sengoku continued through the papers, adjusting his glasses every few moments to keep them in place. As he focused, he felt weak tugging at his coat, jumping almost out of his seat. He quickly turned around, looking down at the other blond boy that was in his care.

"Ah- Roci you scared me... didn't want to follow your brother around I see." he murmured, scooping up the boy into his lap. As soon as he did he felt Roci cuddle up to his chest, as the boy usually did when he wanted to be held.

"I don't blame you.. I wish I could do more about your brother.." he whispered, gently setting his hand on top of Roci's head.

Sengoku had to at least admit, even if Roci didn't speak, he seemed to be a very sweet and kind boy. Easy tempered, gentle... even his older brother realized his little brother was more fragile than him. For all Sengoku knew, maybe Doffy knew why Roci was like this in the first place.   
  
The child on his lap started to move around, usually meaning that Roci wanted to stretch or get down. Instead the blond boy curled up tighters, smushing his face against the older man's chest. Sengoku wasn't sure what Rocinante was trying to do, before hearing something strange.

"Sensen...."

It was a child's voice, one slightly higher than the aging Doflamingo's. A voice that still sounded more sad and scared, than one focused on rage and aggression.

Quickly Sengoku picked Roci up to look at him. The young boy stared back through his long blond bangs, his face changing into a worried nervous one.

"... D... Don't tell Doffy..... I don't... I don't wanna talk about mommy...." he pleaded in almost a whisper, as if his brother would walk in at any moment and discover he could speak.

"Roci.. you could talk this whole time?" Sengoku questioned, setting Roci on his desk.

"Um... no.. at least not in the first part... please don't tell Doffy! Please! I was all alone when our mommy died, I don't wanna remember it again!" Roci started crying, burying his face into his hands. "H-he's gonna make me tell him and I don't wanna think about it!"

Sengoku paused for a moment before holding Roci back in his arms, holding him close. "Don't cry Roci... I won't tell him.. and you don't have to talk until you're ready." he whispered back, grabbing a handkerchief off his table to dry his eyes.

* * *

"Roci, you're stressing yourself too much..."

"No, but you don't understand! I'm short rent, and with the hospital bills I've been having to work even harder, and Law's almost better, so he's about to come home and I-" "I know you, and I know it isn't healthy for you to be this stressed."

Sengoku had Rocinante in a forced hug, and only then did Roci realize he had started crying through all of this. "Sensen I don't know what to do... I'm shit and doing the same thing my dad did... Law's just going to end up hating me after words."

"Now enough of that." Sengoku said sternly. "You're a kind man Roci, and I'm so proud to know you. You just need to relax for a moment and think about what's happening."

Roci was quiet for a moment before he started crying against, holding back onto the man who watched over him. Ssengoku closed his eyes, his thumb gently rubbing circles against Roci's back to try and sooth them. "How much do you need for rent?"

"Huh? N-no! Dad really I can do it!" Roci automatically protested, only to gently get bopped on the head.

"Roci, you're doing something good, and you're my son. I will help you anyway I can." he smiled softly. The smile slowly turned to confusion when he saw Roci looking at him with almost stars in his eyes. "What."

"Y-you called me your son." "Roci, I've been calling you that for years." Rocinante still laughed when Sengoku pulled him over to mess with his hair.

"I know! I just like it every time you say it!"

* * *

"Sengoku," Law started asking, sitting in the living room with the older man. "How come anytime I call Cora "dad" he does the weird thing where he wants to roll around from happiness. He's had me for eight years."

Sengoku chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "I understand. I started raising him since he and his brother were around nine or ten, and he still seems overjoyed when I refer to him as my son.. I know why though.. now at least since he's adopted you."

Law looked towards the other, raising an eyebrow. This would help settle some of Corazon's abnormalities. 

Sengoku looked around the room, his eyes pausing on a picture Cora had with Law. "You know more than anyone how much a family can cause the greatest joy in someone's life. Like you, Roci's parents died when he was just a boy, so he was left alone with only his older brother. He always did seem to at least be happy that he kept his older brother.. but the thing that makes him the most happy is having a family that loves and cares for him. When I started calling him my son, at first I mistook this for happiness over approval... but the first time you accidentally called him "dad", he had to call me right away and gush about it. He loves you to death, and he knows you love him too.. it's just an even more intense feeling I guess."

Law paused for a moment, looking at the same picture. The picture made him feel happy.. safe, just like Cora. In his gut he started feeling odd.. it wasn't like a guilty feeling over anything, it was just the feeling he got when he wanted to repay everything Cora's done for him with happiness.

Cora walked in, still searching around for his shoes. "Sorry, once I find them we can go out.. I swear they must be somewhere-""Cora."

Cora turned towards Law, but felt the teen awkwardly hug him. "I love you.... dad...."

"....."".... oh my god, Cora are you crying!?""Rocinante?!"

Cora now laid across both of their laps, Sengoku betting the blond man's hair. Law had his face in one of his hands, firstly embarrassed he just said that, secondly embarrassed that Cora started weeping with joy, and thirdly embarrassed that now Cora was holding his free hand.

"Why can't you be a normal caregiver..." "I-I love you too .. son."

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora: Master father, Master Marine

"Uh.. Dad, are you sure you really want me to do this?" Cora asked, leaning on Sengoku's desk.

When Corazon was in his younger years, he joined the Marines. He was strong, quick thinking, but Bellemere would always complain about his clumsiness. Like Bellemere, Corazon quit around the time he adopted Law, not wanting to be deployed with a sickly child left alone in the hospital.

"Roci, I just need you to drill the recruits. Heaven knows where Garp ran off to... or if he's sleeping in his office. I should probably check there later, but for now, could you please do this for me?" Sengoku asked, setting down his cup of tea.

"I'm not a marine anymore though like.. am I allowed to or-" "Roci, you were honorably discharged from the marine's and you're my boy. You're allowed to."

"Okay Sensen!" Cora grinned, going over to hug him tight.

  
"Woah! This place is so huge!"

Coby was following Luffy and Ace eagerly, though the two boys themselves looked bored to tears. While Coby had his dreams mapped out, Luffy and Ace were perfectly content with living in a van, down by the river. The two grandchildren of Garp had no interest in becoming marines, but were willing to set aside that for now to show Coby around the base.

"Careful, Four-Eyes, there's this weird haired prick who usually hangs out here because his daddy is in charge." Ace scoffed, his hand resting behind his head.

"Who?" Coby asked, nervously looking around

"You know, that guy... I don't know his name.. I think he got Zoro detention before." Luffy said aloud, trying to remember. "Zoro and I get detention all the time though.. so I don't know!"

"Hey Luffy, that isn't the old man." Ace grunted, watching a tall blond man with odd make up, bark orders to the recruits running around.

"He doesn't look very professional- Luffy!" Coby exclaimed, watching the black haired boy running towards the taller man.

"Traffy's dad! " Luffy grinned wide, tackling his body into Corazon's legs, knocking the both of theme over. "Where's Traffy at? Where's Gramps at?"

Cora sat up, grinning lightly and petting the top of Luffy's head. "Hey Luffy Loops. Law's studying and my dad's trying to figure out where your Grandfather is right now, so I'm covering for him- Did I say stop running!? Next person who slows down makes sure everyone does fifty push ups!"

Cora stood back up, watching the two other boys walk over to him. Luffy quickly turned to Coby and grinned wide,pulling him forward.

"Coby, this is Traffy's dad. He used to be a marine!" Luffy exclaimed, not noticing that Coby's nervousness getting worse.

Cora looked down to Coby and gave a small smile. "Key word is used to be. Nice to meet you, I'm Rocinante, but everyone just calls me Corazon. What brings you here?"

"Four eyes wants to be a marine when he's older, so we said we'd let him meet Gramps." Ace explained, still looking slightly bored.

"Ah... is Garp really the person that you want to get to influence people?" Cora asked, not noticing Luffy was wandering again.

"Eh, the old man's rough enough so-" "Hey- Ow!"

Cora turned around to see Luffy laughing, and a blond haired child with an odd bowl cut on the floor. The kid sat up quickly and looked at Luffy with a scowl.

"Y-you're lucky your Grandfather is in charge of my Father, o-or else you'd really get it!" Helmeppo exclaimed, his eye twitching as Luffy continued to laugh.

"Man! I really hate guys like you!" Luffy giggled out.

Cora rolled his eyes, walking over to Luffy. "Come on, don't be annoying just for the sake of it."

Helmeppo paused before looking up at Corazon, a slightly disgusted expression on his face. "Are you even allowed here? My father said that you quit."

"That's because your father hates me." Cora replied simply, turning back around to look at the recruits. "Listen up! I'm going to be gone for a short period of time! If any of you even think about stopping, you'll be doing pull ups until your arms fall off! Do you understand!?"

  
Cora showed Coby, Luffy, and Ace around the base, allowing Coby to see Cora's gentleness. It was hard to think this man could have ever been a marine..

"S-so, your father is in charge of this base with Luffy's Grandfather.. is your son going to join?" Coby asked, walking besides the large man.

"Law? Nah... he isn't like these two chuckle heads content with being hobos, Law wants to be a doctor. I'm happy with him being what ever he wants to be." Cora beamed.

"Being a hobo is a good profession..." Ace murmured, getting a slight whack from Cora.

"Ace, stop being a bad influence. Besides, your father, your grandfather, Mr. Newgate, and Marco wouldn't allow it." Cora said blandly, turning back around the corner.

"Can I live in a van down by the river then? Zoro and I already found a nice place to put the van-" "No one is living in a van down by the river!"

There was about to be an argument, but Cora heard something hit against the wall. He knew sometimes the newbies would get mad and fight each other, Cora couldn't let that happen while his father was fleet admiral. When he turned the corner, he felt his body freeze for a moment.

Helmeppo whimpered slightly as Captain Morgan, his father, stood above him. Helmeppo may have had a slight bruise from Luffy earlier, but now the fourteen year old had more defined ones. Even on his forehead, there was a spot that was starting to bleed. "Can't even stand up for your self long enough that you get hit by Garp's kid? Pathetic!"

"B-but Dad! I.. I just-" "I said someone like you wasn't worth me even hitting... but if it'll toughen you up, it looks like I'm going to have to start-"

"Morgan!" Cora growled, stepping forward.

"You... what are you doing here Donquixote?" Morgan spat, "Can't you see I'm busy anyway? Why don't you mind your own business and scram before I break you!"

"Try hitting your kid one more time and we'll see what happens Morgan!"

Morgan turned to Cora, shoving his son down again. He raised his fist, but felt his feet swept from underneath him. A second later Cora's foot cam down hard on the larger man's back, glaring down.

"W....what's e-even your deal you freak!?" Morgan yelled, moving so Cora would have to move back. When he tried grabbing at Cora again, he dodged, kicking the back of his head, his hands quickly grabbing Morgans arms together.

"My deal is you're beating your own son!" Cora yelled, his elbow jamming into Morgan's back.

Morgan fell down and Cora kicked him in the side, his eyes filled with fire. "This is your child that you're supposed to love and protect in this world at all costs! Then you just beat him because you don't like how he turned out?!"

Morgan glared up, trying to sit back up. " Oh look, Cora adopted a ten year old.... you don't know anything about raising kids.. you just found a shitty kid with out parents that was already formed by life-"

Cora was now kicking the man harder, over and over again. His fists were clenched tightly together ever kick, his mouth twitching.

"Don't you ever talk about Law like that! And don't talk about like you know what orphaned kids go through, you can barely get your own biological child to behave! My may not have raised Law since he was a baby, but even if I did I would never, EVER, hurt my kid you piece of shit!" Cora was basically screaming at this point.

"Rocinante!"

Cora stopped, hearing his fathers voice. He turned around to look at him, already feeling semi guilty for fighting an officer, when his father simply just wanted him to fill in for Garp. "D-dad..." he murmured softly.

Ace stood behind Sengoku, having been the one to run and grab him during this whole thing. Coby was off to the side with Helmeppo, and Luffy suddenly came running down the hallway with Garp.

"Yeah and weird hair has really bad bruises and every- Oh, never mind. Traffy's dad fixed it!" Luffy hummed.

"Shishishi.. I think you forget Morgan, Roci learned his fighting from Bellemere, and that woman's always been able to kick your ass."

  
When Cora was a young boy and felt sad, he used to crawl up into Sengoku's lap to cuddle him. He'd stay there as long as Sengoku felt needed, and didn't mind having the small child cuddle up to him while he worked. Cora being a grown man and doing it was a different story.

"Roci, please you aren't in trouble. You may have went a little overboard, but you stopped Morgan from beating a minor."

Cora only replied with a whine, his face pressed against Sengoku's shoulder.

"... Roci, you're a great father, and a great marine. Morgan's being dishonorably discharged for literally beating his kid in our base." Sengoku sighed, patting his giant son's back. "Don't just take my word for it, your son loves you to death."

Cora nodded softly, his head still resting on Sengoku's shoulder. " 'm sorry though... I probably scared off the kid in wanting to become a marine in the next four years."

"I wouldn't say that.. Garp told me that he and Morgan's son actually want to going when they're old enough."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's September not Halloween

This time of year always pissed Law off. It was September, yet everyone was already acting like it was the week before Halloween. Pumpkin spice this, cobweb decorations that, hell they were already getting the haunted house theme park up and running. Law wasn't a man that hated Halloween, he just hated when everyone else seemed to be getting ready for it, in early July. Especially since he lived with a man that was already planning his Halloween costume for next year, on the very night of Halloween itself.

Law walked up the stairs to his apartment, his hands shuffling around in his bag to grab his keys. As soon as he walked inside the apartment, he froze at the sight of his living room now. Everything was decorated head to toe with Halloween decor. A center piece laid on the coffee table (including a few of Belle's tangerines), A Scarecrow decoration Law had made in fifth grade hang up on the wall, there were several Jacko-lanterns carved and sitting on the window seal, and there were even ghost window stickers covering their windows.

Law felt his eye twitch, looking around the house for Corazon. He understood that the man loved Halloween, but once again he was getting carried away, yet again.

"Nah, Nah, you have to hang that on the potted plant, looks way creepier."

Law paused again, swearing he heard another familiar voice in his home. Was Kid here already? Law had told the redhead to just wait for him if he came over early, but he hadn't really expected him to be over so soon.

Law walked around the corner of the hallway, seeing Cora hang up more decorations that Law had made in the previous years. Kid was adjusting a bat decoration on top of the banzai Sengoku had given them, sitting on a table.

"Dude it's gonna be so fucking sweet this year, Killer, Heat, Wire, and I are all working at Creepy World. I get to be one of the actors in the industrial factory maze, Killer get's to be a killer scarecrow in the corn field with a chainsaw, Wire's worked there than we have since he's in college, so he's in charge of the Ghoul School that trains all the actors, then Heat's incharge of Zombie Laser Tag! It's gonna be awesome!" Kid was explaining estatically.

"... Kidd?" Law uttered, watching the redhead turn around to face him.

"Hey babe." "Law baby!"

Law just stood, staring at the two. Two overly ecstatic losers, who in the short time Law was gone, had turned his house into the biggest Halloween appreciation wreck.

".... You guys know... that's it's still September. Right?" Law said, coldly glaring. "And the pumpkins won't last until Halloween?"

"That's why when those rot, we'll carve knew ones! Oh! What Halloween costume do you want Bepo to have this year? I can start making it!" "Your stuffed bear doll gets Halloween costumes?"

Law flushed lightly, rolling his eyes. ".....Bepo isn't wearing the costume until the last week of October... but he wants to be a pirate."

Kid snorted slightly, getting hit in the back of the head by Law. "Ow!..... Creepy World opens tonight~ want me to sneak you in?"

"Why's it already open? It's not-" "Shh... come on Doctor Death~ it'll be fuuun~"

Something Kid had, that Cora also had, was the ability to calm down irritation from his shenanigans, and convince him to do things moment's later. Even if Kid was just as much of a Halloween obsessed dork as his father, Kid's general enthusiasm about the scream park was something Law didn't want to ruin.

"... Okay, I'll go."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Five's getting married, and Doflamingo is a big baby about it.

Dellinger was sitting on a chair, next to Baby Five. Baby Five was dressed head to toe in a beautiful white gown, and currently was allowing the eight year old and her mother Jora to put make up on her. As the two worked on Baby Five's make up, Monet was behind her, curling her hair and getting it into proper place.  
  
"You're gonna look so pretty for your wedding big sis." Dellinger chirped, shuffling through her mothers make up bag. "I'm going to be pretty too, considering I get to be the flower girl over Sugar."  
  
Baby Five just as if her heart was going to jump out of her body. She'd never been with a man long enough to actual get to the wedding day. Doflamingo would have scared him off by now. Not Sai, Sai was brave and ignored all of Doflamingo's many threats (which only infuriated him further).  
  
"Oi, is Doffy going to walk you down the aisle, dasuyan?" Buffalo asked, leaning against one of the walls of their home.  
  
"Uh.. 'm not sure yet..." Baby Five muttered, still feeling odd about the situation. She knew Doflamingo would have preferred it if she didn't marry Sai... but at the same time, he didn't tell her not to.. and Sai had proposed to her and everything! She couldn't let him down! Before she could say something else, the door opened.  
  
"Caesar, shut up!" Law hissed, shoving the paler teen away from him. "Cora and Vegapunk said they'd prefer if we don't fight each other today."  
  
"Says the guy who shoved me out of the car!" Caesar hissed back, ignoring Monet's reaction.  
  
"... Caesar sweet heart, what are those?" Jora asked after a moment, looking at Caesar's head. His hair was combed out nicely, and his purple streaks complimented his jet black hair nicely. On top of his head however, were a pair of horns.  
  
"Caesar's fucking Homestuck trash." Law smirked, avoiding a punch from Caesar.  
  
"I'm not trash! These are my Aradia horns, lay off- hey! Monet!" Caesar whined as Monet took them off.  
  
"Caesar, Vegapunk and I literally give you the okay to wear them everywhere except at weddings and funerals."  
  
Caesar crossed his arms, glaring the other way as Cora walked into the home. "Hey, Vegapunk says sorry he can't make it, but says he's sending a giant wedding gift!" Cora beamed, walking up to Baby Five.  
  
Baby Five smiled and gently held onto Cora's hand when he walked up. "Cora, if Doflamingo won't walk me down.. can you please do it?"  
  
"M-Me?" "It can be practice for when he have to walk Law down the aisle for ugly boy's wedding!" Dellinger added, hopping off her chair to see Caesar and Law. "You two need to get dressed, we're gonna leave soon!"  
  
"I still don't see why we couldn't just keep our suits at our house.." Caesar murmured, walking past the eight year old.  
  
" 'Cause, stupid, you always stain your clothes. Same reason why Killer was holding onto my boyfriends suit..." Law said back, ignoring the other's glare. "Speaking of boyfriends, better make sure yours doesn't make a mess of himself while eating."  
  
"Bellamy isn't that gross!"  
  
  
"This is Bull, why can't Dellinger sit on someone!?"  
  
Cora had to find Doffy, so Law and Caesar had the honor of riding with the bride to the wedding. Monet was in the passenger seat while Jora drove, Baby Five sat at the window seat behind the drivers, Dellinger sat in the middle, content with having her own seat, and Caesar was forced to sit on Law since he barely weighed anything.  
  
" 'Cause my Momma said I could have this seat before you boozo's even got in the car." Dellinger stuck her tongue out, smirking.  
  
"Caesar, shut up before I through you out the window." Law murmured, looking out the window the best he could.  
  
"Will you all stop fighting, we'll be there soon enough!" Monet growled, earning silence from the three.  
  
  
"Killer I hate wearing this, why can't my nice clothes feel better?" Kid grimaced, scratching at his collar. "How'd you even get invited to this wedding anyway?"  
  
"Baby Five used to tutor me all the time when I was doing horrible in school. She's always been really nice to me and I was honestly kind of surprised I was invited as well." Killer explained, watching as a car drove up.  
  
On one side, Baby Five elegantly got out of the car, Dellinger already dusting off her dress. On the otherside, Caesar and Law tumble rolled out on each other, Law's hands pulling at Caesar's hair. Kid snorted slightly as he watched Jora get out to yell at them about grass stains. Sure enough as the two stood up, different patches of green stains where visible on the white parts of their suits.  
  
"Don't sweat it Jora, that's why I packed extra stuff in the car.. for Caesar/Law incidents, or the off chance that Bellamy would probably get rib sauce all over his clothes." Monet hummed, walking towards the trunk of the car.  
  
"Is Bellamy here yet?" Dellinger asked, her sweet angelic face turning slightly more sinister. "Mama, is he?"  
  
Caesar groaned, ignoring Law's smirk again. "An eight year old can beat up your boyfriend Caesar. Remember that."  
  
"I'm not sure, darling. Baby Five hurry and go to the brides room, we have to add a few touches, plus we wouldn't want your husband to be see you yet!" Jora sung, then turned to Law and Caesar again. "Get changed and no more fighting."  
  
  
Law sighed softly, walking to where Baby Five's groom awaited. Kid followed along with Killer, not wanting to be in the line of fire if Doflamingo happened to show up. He opened the door, thinking he'd see the groom still getting ready, but instead he seemed to be wrestling with his grandfather.  
  
".... The wedding is going to start in 15 minutes, just so yah know." Law stated blandly, watching Sai quickly get up and look in the other direction. "Yeah, yeah.. I'll be there."  
  
Law and the other two started to walk back, hearing the two start bickering again. Kid was quiet for a moment before finally saying something. "Law, when we get married, can we get married at Creepy World?"  
  
Law coughed, taken back for a moment that Kid was honestly thinking that far ahead in the future. "I uh.... I mean...." Law mumbled, glancing to the red head, who look uncharacteristically serious. Killer looked like he was about to bust out laughing from Law's awkwardness. "Well uh... Why do you want to have a wedding at Creepy World?"  
  
"Wedding's seem complicated, and Creepy World is fun. We could be zombies and it wouldn't matter if our suits were dirty." Kid explained, now hearing Killer starting to laugh. "Shut up Killer, it'd be cool!"  
  
Law felt his face heat glancing away from Kid. Kid looked to him and smirked lightly, picking the smaller teen up. "You'll be a super cool zombie husband."  
  
"Let me down, Eustass!" Law wiggled as they went back out where everyone was. Even if Law was wiggling, his face had a huge grin.  
  
"Oi! Red haired annoying kid!"  
  
Kid froze and slowly turned his head towards the sound that was only know as "already pissed off and done with your shit Doflamingo". Law rolled his eyes, hopping down from kids arms and held onto his hand.  
  
"Where'd Corazon find you hiding?" Law asked, raising an eye brow.  
  
"I wasn't hiding!" "In his closet" Both brothers said at the same time.  
  
"Doflamingo, quit being a piss baby about this, Baby Five's finally doing what she wants." Law uttered, leaning his head against Kid.  
  
"He still isn't right for her.. just like that abomination isn't right for you. I honestly would be more content if you were dating his shaggy haired friend behind you." Doflamingo hissed, getting bopped on the head by Cora.  
  
"Are you going to walk your little girl down the aisle, or not?" Cora asked, making his older brother face him. "Because she sounded kind of sad that the guy who's basically her dad hated her fiance so much, that he acted like a seven year old and tried to hide in the closet."  
  
Doffy glared at his brother for a moment before shoving him off, stomping in the other direction. Corazon pinched his forehead, ignoring the soft laughter from Caesar at Cora's failed attempts. Caesar's laughing did stop when Dellinger walked back up to him.  
  
"I accidentally got your boyfriend dirty when I was playing with him." Dellinger chirped, still smiling wide.  
  
"Oh god damn it Bellamy!" Caesar groaned, speed walking in the direction that Dellinger came from.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby gets married

"Ow.. Ow... dude I swear if you keep poking me I'm gonna- Ow! Oh my god!"

"Dellinger, I told you to go play with the other kids!"

Kid smirked, watching Caesar try to scare the little blond away, as the redhead continued to poke Bellamy's cheek with slight force. Caesar turned his head back to Law, glaring again.

"Tell your boyfriend to quit poking him!"

Law shrugged, leaning against the wall next to Kid. "If Kid wants to mess with Bellamy, I can't stop him."

"For god's sake, I thought I told you two to behave!" Jora growled, looking at Caesar and Law.

"Listen lady, your kid is the one being annoying and messing with my boyfriend." Caesar said back, clenching his fists tightly.

"Yeah, and it's already been proven that I have no real control over this ass hole." "I beg to differ.." Kid murmured, standing up to be next to Law.

"I do not want to hear anything unless you are complimenting my beauty, yah hear? Now go take your seats, the ceremony is about to begin!"

  
Sai, who usually was a brave man, was shaking as he stood next to his Grandfather. He would deny to anyone right now that he was nervous, but deep down he was still worried. Baby was a sweet girl, a kind woman, and beautiful on top of it. She was also a girl that had been taken advantage of for so long, that Sai just wanted to make her feel like she mattered.

Law leaned next to Kid, patiently waiting watching everyone take a seat. Crocodile took a seat down from Law, lifting his head to greet the other. Doflamingo and Corazon were still nowhere to be found, and just by looking back at the aisle, Dellinger was already becoming and anxious flower girl. Monet was currently holding her basket because she kept grabbing premature handfuls of sunflower petals and tossing them in the sy. Pica, the large ring bearer, squirmed back and forth, not exactly liking to be in the center of attention (He was willing to do this for Baby Five's, she was a nice person/Trebol and Diamante convinced him).

"Oi, Docodile-yah," Law hummed, ignoring the twitch from Crocodile getting irritated at the nickname. "Where did your boyfriend run off too?"

"Hmmph.. He isn't my boyfriend, and I'm not an idiot keeper.." Crocodile huffed, ignoring the urge to grab a cigar from his pocket.

Before Law could speak, Corazon plopped down in the chair in between Crocodile and Law, sighing softly. Law blinked for a moment, and Crocodile raised an eyebrow.

"Rocinante..? I thought Doffy was going to be joining us.." Crocodile murmured, Corazon's smile noticeably growing.

"Oh, he's busy doing something he should have already considered doing in the first place." Cora grinned, straightening up when the music started playing.

Anytime Doflamingo was standing next to anyone not similar in height it was strange. Baby Five looked so small as she walked down the aisle with the large blond man. Doflamingo's usually large smile was definitely smaller than usual, but for Baby Five's sake he still kept on a little smile.

When they reached the alter, unwillingly, Doflamingo unhooked his arm with Baby Five's and took a seat next to Lao G in the front row of the "Donquixote side".

Dellinger was standing in place, still tossing sunflower petals up in the air until finally Trebol had to grab her to sit back down so the ceremony could begin.

Vergo, being a Marine and qualified to marry people, read a few words before he asked the two to read their vows.

"Uh... 'm not really that great at comin' up with this kind of stuff.. to be fair, I didn't really think I'd ever even think about things like these... but.." Sai paused for a moment, trying to get his thoughts back together. "I wanna marry you because I like you... I want to do things to make you happy. Being my wife and stuff, yah I'll need you... but I want you to need me too. I..... love you."

Baby Five looked like she wanted to fall over and swoon, but kept it together long enough to try and whimper a response. "Y-you make me so happy.. I promise t-to stay with you forever and be the best wife!"

After a few more words, and Killer/Law/Caesar stopping Kid/Bellamy, from saying "I object" during the wedding, the two kissed and the reception started.

  
"Law, he's making that face. Tell him to stop."

"You're his big brother, you tell Cora to stop." Law replied simply.

Corazon had been making a.. not necessarily smug face, but it had more sass than the faces he'd make when Law did something cute.

"You're a good dad after all~" "Roci. Quit it!"

Law shook his head lightly, a small smile still on his face while thinking of Kid's dumb "proposal" from earlier. "Hey "Uncle" Doffy~ Will you walk me down the aisle when Kid and I get married if Cora doesn't want to?"

"What!?" both asked in unison, Doffy obviously more angry of the two. Cora looked slightly more hurt at the thought of him not being the one to walk Law down the aisle.

"Kidding, Kidding... obviously Cora is going to be the one to walk me down." "Over my dead body you are marrying the redheaded menace.."

Before Kid could argue back, Dellinger was next to Doflamingo, tugging at his jacket. "Will you walk me down the aisle when I get married?" she chirped.

Doflamingo but a smile on his face, though obviously didn't want to think about the sweet/evil eight year old getting married yet. "Depends, hun. You'd have to marry someone perfect for you.. don't tell me you already have someone in mind."

"Yep!" she grinned, that grin turning slightly sinister again as she turned towards Bellamy again. "Big Brother Law taught me that if you love something, you have to beat it too a bloody pulp to gain affection."

Bellamy blinked at the random love claim by the small, deadly, eight year old, not noticing Caesar growing irritated again... and Doflamingo growing closer.

Kid sighed, putting a hand on Law's again. "I'd feel safer if your dad walked you down...."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween special ((Happy Halloween everyone, here's some more misadventures))

"This better not be lame, Trafalgar." Caesar snipped, following Law, Luffy, and the rest of the crew into Creepy World.

While Luffy and his friends would usually be trick-or-treating this time of the year, but this year they were all in middle school. According to a certain green haired teen, when you get into middle school, you're too old to be trick-or treating. You have to do cooler things on Halloween when you get older; you either go to Halloween Parties, or you go scream your guts out at a horror park. Lucky for the middle schoolers, Nami's older brother's boyfriend happened to be working at the scariest amusement park around.

The downside of following Law, was that Caesar ended up following Law. Caesar and Law definitely didn't like each other, but both were slightly whipped when it came to listening to the people who watched over them. All Caesar's done so far since they left together to get to the park, was complain about how it probably wasn't even going to be scary, and how he'd been to a scarier park in the city above them, somewhere in Punk Hazard.

"Don't call me Trafalgar." Law scoffed, his eyes glancing around for a possible glimpse of the red headed Eustass Kid.

Kid was probably in his place, scaring the shit out of poor souls this Halloween night. When Law turned around, he noticed Nami, Sanji, and Usopp were locking their hands together. Of course out of a group of kids ages 13 to 15, there'd be a few that were easily scared.

Robin chuckled softly, gently holding onto Nami's hand to try and calm her. "It's alright. I actually find places like this cute in their attempts to scare people."

Franky made a grunting noise, scratching the back of his head. "Babe, not everyone considers Saw to be a comedy."

"Oh please, the gore in Saw wasn't even realistic looking! I've seen gorier stuff watching fucking anime then those movies." Caesar spat, adjusting his lamb horns on his head again.

"Shut your trap. Come on Luffy, I want to go in the corn maze first." Zoro stated, grabbing onto the Black haired boy's arm.

"You two be careful and just remember the largest, buffest scarecrow is Killer." Law hollered, glancing at what was left of the group.

"U-Uh.. Robin, Law... can I stay with you two?" Nami squeaked, letting go of Sanji's hand to hold both Robin and Law's.

Law looked down at Nami, then looked at Sanji, Usopp, Franky, and Caesar. After a second, he smirked, his hand gently squeezing at Nami's.

"Well, it looks like you two can watch the blond pervert, and the scaredy cat." Law hummed, walking forward with the two girls.

"Come on Nami, let's go to the industrial factory to find Tra-guy's boyfriend." Robin chirped. "There might even be some gross accident victims. Did you know during the industrial revolution men used to be trapped between gears and machines, permanently disfiguring the ones who survived?"

"Hey, wait! I don't want to be left with the brats!" Caesar yelled, only to turn around and see Franky was walking away with Sanji and Usopp. "H-Hey! Wait for me you big blue idiot!"

  
"Ace and Sabo said that they were working here too." Luffy chirped, locking his arm with Zoro's. The main point of a corn maze was to try and separate people to frighten them more. Zoro and Luffy were already some of the bravest people in town, but it was always nice to combine that bravery together.

"Figures. Did they tell you what their jobs were?" "Pff, no. Sabo said he was going to jump out and scare me!.... Ima punch him in the face with my pistols if he does."

As the two walked forward, suddenly a giant figure leaned over them. It's face was covered with a blue and white, dirtied mask. On its arms where two sharp looking blades, covered in red blood.

Now, normally both boys would have been able to tell that this creature was Killer... but this wasn't the killer they knew. Killer was like a big stuffed animal, a generally nice contrast to Kid's violent temper. The two stood frozen for a moment before a scream escaped both of their throats, running past the giant mass of a scarecrow. Killer grinned, following and cutting through the corn maze, giving flashes of himself here and there, then running right behind the two again at different instances.

"Why did I agree to go with you in a maze!" "What are you talking about?!" "Nami was right, you have no sense of direction!" "Neither to you, now shut up and run!"

  
Nami stood between Robin and Law, her eyes shut as tight as they possible could be. The industrial factor was terrible, and every few moments people would jump out at the group. The people jumping out however, would always end up highly disappointed by the turn out. Robin would be grinning, and Law would just have this unamused face.

'C-can we just leave and go get snacks or something?" Nami whimpered, holding onto both of their hands tighter.

"We're almost finished Nami, relax... that ass hat should be around here somewhere.." Law murmured, inspecting every corner of the room they were currently in. As soon as they took a step forward, something sounded off. Before they could even react, something warm and slimey sprayed onto the three. Nami screamed loudly, quickly trying to wipe the goop off of her.

"Ah cool, fake blood. Hi Eustass."

"Aw Robin, you're no fun..." Kid whined, rising up from his position. His costume was decent compared to a few others. "Oh, hey babe. Thought I'd give you the special treatment on your walk throu- oh my god, is that Nami?! I'm so sorry baby girl, I didn't know you were with them, I thought you and the annoying kids were going to go trick-or-treating with your sister!"

  
"I wish I was in Robin's group..." Sanji whined, his hands still holding onto Franky's shirt tightly.

"I wish I was with Luffy and Zoro..." Usopp chimed in, holding onto Franky's arm.

"I wish I was at another haunted house.." Caesar complained, his arms crossed as he walked next to the blue haired man.

"I wish you all would quit complaining....." Franky finally said, sliding his glasses off. "You see, this is why I wanted to go trick-or-treating with Chopper. He has the right idea, get candy, not have to deal with a bunch of babies and weird goat men.."

"Well I wish I didn't have to spend my time with a pervert." "Then why the fuck didn't you follow Law!?"

In the middle of Caesar and Franky's yelling, Usopp and Sanji started screaming at what was slowly creeping up over one of the headstones. When Franky and Caesar looked forward, their jaws dropped. It looked like a rotting corpse coming towards them, faster, and faster. In unison the four of them screamed in terror, Caesar, Sanji, and Usopp hopping onto Franky.

"Run! Run! Run!" Caesar screamed, clinging onto Franky's shoulders.

Franky started running forwards, ignoring the extra weight on his body. When the four cleared out, the corpse actor turned to look in their direction, chuckling.

"Yo ho ho ho! Kid's today scare so easily!"

  
Sitting outside, Luffy and Zoro were covered in scratches from the corn, and were shaking from the corn stalker. Killer was sitting next to them, his mask off, and he was currently apologizing to them over and over. Kid, who originally thought that he was just going to be splattering his boyfriend in fake blood, was still apologizing to Nami about the blood spatter, letting her use his shirt and jacket to wipe all of the liquid off. Finally in a corner, Franky was still holding onto Usopp and Sanji, while Caesar was digging through his bag for something. Out from his bag, he pulled out a bean bag stuffed animal that almost seemed to drip all over the place.

"You still carry your Goopey Goop with you?" "Shut the fuck up Law! I was traumatized, I need Smiley!" Caesar screamed back, holding onto his stuffed anima tightly.

"Guys, what the fuck happened?" Ace yelled, speed walking towards his younger brother and his friends.

"Zoro thought it was a good idea to.. freaking go to a scream park instead of trick-or-treating, and all I wanted was to get some candy, and-and-!" Nami cut in before Luffy could even open his mouth.

"Look guys, some of you still might be too young for these kinds of things.. and some of you are huge babies that shouldn't be around scary things like Law and I." Robin added, watching Sabo go up to pat Luffy's head.

"Look, if it'll make you guys feel better, I'll splurge with the cash I have, buy snacks, and we can watch movies at our place." Kid said, watching Heat come over from the Zombie paintball area.

"C... can I get a giant chocolate bar, just for me?" Luffy asked, rubbing one of the scratches on his body.

"You can have the biggest one!" Killer quickly added.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tutoring by Marine children

    It was odd, Smoker had to admit. He wouldn't call himself stupid, but he had to admit that he was not the best person to be in charge of tutoring. "Evidently", his methods of keeping the class under control in detention was "unethical", and "Oh my god Smoker, they're just teenagers, why are you so mean to them?". There was one demographic of people that Smoker liked, and they were kids. Even the annoying kids didn't know better if they were annoying... well, he thought that, but he wasn't sure how well he'd handle the little Worst Gen children. Anyway, now Drake was in charge of detention (like it changed anything), while Smoker was in charge of tutoring.  
  
Luckily for him, he was informed that there was almost a... tutoring "club", that Hina called it. Evidently some of the Seniors started to take over tutoring because who ever thought Trebol was a good person to watch over younger people, obviously payed little attention to how he treats the kids during a school day.  
  
Smoker walked in the room, sighing when he saw the younger Straw Hat Boy already in there, kicking his feet back and forth impatiently. Luffy looked up after a moment and grinned wide.   
  
"Oh! Hi Smokey! What are you doing here?" Luffy asked, shuffling through his back pack.  
  
"I'd like the ask you the same thing.. doesn't the middle school have their own set of tutor's?" Smoker asked, raising an eye brow.  
  
"Mr. Sengoku said he wanted me to go to the highschool for tutoring because Shanks gets too easily distracted, and Buggy doesn't know what he's talking about half the time." Luffy said, pulling out his overly large lunch box.  
  
"Sengoku told you?"   
  
"Yeah.. Gramps said it was fine, but Sengoku persuaded him." Luffy continued to explain, taking out a cupcake.  
  
  
The class started to fill, obviously with some of the younger grades and a few other middle schoolers, plus a few of the higher grades. Smoker glanced around curiously, wondering if he needed to walk around and help yet, or if the kids were going to come to them.  
  
"Sorry we're late, my boyfriend had Robin's jacket in his truck so we had to track him down before detention started."  
  
Smoker knew the voice and flinched, looking over to the doorway. Law was sliding off his hoodie, the tattoo's on his arms showing off proudly to the entire classroom. Next to him stood Miss Nico Robin, one of the more smart students in the school, and she was the principals assistant all through out middle school.  
  
Law looked towards Smoker and raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Is Trebol sick?"  
  
"No... I got put in charge of the class, don't tell me you're in charge Trafalgar." Smoker replied, crossing his arms.  
  
Law chuckled lightly, shaking his head as Smoker continued to analyze the situation.  
  
"For your information, I'm the Vice President of the tutoring club. Robin is the President." Law said back, looking at who showed up. "I'll write down the attendance, see who needs help with what. Can you look at what was left over from last time?"   
  
Robin nodded, walking over to the first desk near the teacher's desk, pulling a portfolio binder out of her bag. "I assure you Mr. Smoker that we do not miss use out time in here. You see, Tra-guy is great with Science, Math, and all of the technical subjects, while I excel in History in Literature.  Sometimes we have other students come in to help others like when Tra-guy is in trouble, but for the most part Law and I cover the subjects students need the most help with."  
  
Smoker slowly nodded, leaning back in his chair to watch what exactly the "Tutoring Club" was about. Actually, it seemed.. nice and efficient. Robin seemed to have kept copies of past assignments for regular people who came in to look at references on different assignments. Law, who usually had a really low tolerance for people, seemed to be patient with the younger students who were having a difficult time with their studies. Even Law's attitude towards the Straw Hat seemed gentler when they were trying to get his Math homework finished.   
  
After a little while, Law and Robin both went to Smoker's desk, Law nudging Robin into asking since she had a slightly better relationship (one where Smoker didn't despise her).  "Usual on Friday since they're doing well, I get my boyfriend to deliver a pizza here. Am I still allowed to have him bring it to class?" she stated causally.  
  
"Isn't your boyfriend the weird kid who works at Tom's?" "Yeah, but Franky's working two jobs to try and save up enough money for his car."  
  
  
"I just don't get it with you too.." Smoker finally said after almost everyone had left. "You guys aren't getting paid to do this, and you defiantly don't have to buy them pizza, or do what ever. This club isn't even an official club of the school... what's your motive?"  
  
"Now, now, Smoker, don't make it sound as if I'm heartless," Law teased, glancing back to Robin. "We've always just done best studying with each other since elementary school, then in middle school some of the kids asked if we'd help them... then it kind of just turned into our self ran organization."   
  
"Makes sense that they'd vote Robin President over you, Trafalgar." Smoker commented, ignoring the glare the other casted.  
  
"For your information, there isn't any voting. Robin and I have a total logical way of deciding who gets to be the President and who is Vice President." Law hissed.  
  
"Alright, I'm curious. what's this totally logical method?"  
  
"Whoever's dad is bigger gets to be the leader."  
  
What? Smoker started at the two of them, hoping it was a joke. He was only met by serious stares.  
  
"....Whhhhhy?" Smoker questioned, grabbing his coat.  
  
"Saul and Corazon are both marines. Saul is bigger than Corazon, so Saul could probably beat him up, there for, Robin could probably beat me up." Law explained, as if that was the best way two almost adults could chose leader ship.  
  
"That... that sounds like something a eleven year old would say."  
  
"We were, twelve, thank you very much."


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sports at the Park Part 1: Baby Ace and the Whitebeard Pirate soccer team. Featuring Buggy pissed off and passed out on the ground

    "Buggy, you can't be the goalie! You're too small!"  
  
    Ace was just a two year old tot, having been dragged to his father's soccer game. Roger and his friend Rayleigh got together on the weekend and helped coach a soccer team (Mostly going back to Roger being a stubborn and coach at school, and Rayleigh having to keep the man from getting into fights with other coaches). Two notable members on Roger's team were the eleven year olds Ace and Buggy.  
  
Currently Ace stood behind his father, watching Buggy argue with Rayleigh about how important he was on the team. Shanks meanwhile seemed to be Buggy his father whether of not they were going to get ice cream after words. The conversation only continued because instead of just answering the question, Roger just kept vaguely saying he would buy them all ice cream if they won, vague enough that he was putting the eleven year old Shanks through hoops.  
  
"Oi, Roger!" Roger turned his head to the familiar voice, grinning slightly when he saw that it was Garp, being followed by Sengoku, and his abnormally large teen.  
  
"Hey yah bastard, how have you been?"  
  
Garp grinned wider, going on to talk about how his son finally got a nice girl pregnant, and he was soon going to be a grandfather. Sengoku looked to the young Rocinante, then raised a brow when he noticed that the only slightly larger other blond boy was gone.  
  
"Where's Doffy at?"  
  
"He.. said he wanted to go try and flirt with Crocodile again.." Roci uttered, glancing over to the high school team play each other on a different field. Sure enough though, Sengoku could already see his other adopted son in the crowd of teenagers.  
  
Little baby Ace looked all around at the people talking around him, and decided that all this grown up talk, and Buggy throwing a fit was boring. In front of him he saw a giant man, and a soccer team with players in Black jerseys, but bright white shorts. He toddled towards them slightly to see what was going on in the game, his eyes widening slightly as all the players maneuvered across the field like it was nothing. The team was playing against a team wearing all black, but the white short team seemed to be holding their own.  
  
The large man was standing next to a shorter blond haired boy, a guy who looked about the same age as Shanks.  
  
"Pops, when do you want me to swap for Izo?" Marco hummed, drinking water from his water bottle.  
  
Whitebeard chuckled, his eyes following the ball on the field. "In a moment Marco, Izo would never forgive you if you took all the lime light again."  
  
Ace kept todding closer to where the men where standing, but then heard the sound of a cry on the field. Ace looked out to see what was the matter, but could only see players swarming a brown haired pompadour boy.  
  
"That's bullshit, Teach!" Izo screamed, Jozu running up from the goal to hold onto the pretty boy. "Quit lyin', I saw you kick Thatch straight in the shin!"  
  
"I didn't do anything on purpose~" Teach said back, almost too cocky.  
  
After a moment, Whitebeard was carrying the injured boy back to the side line, laying him down on the ground.  
  
"Ok, Marco. I need you to go in for Thatch. Go nuts." Whitebeard said simply, Thatch, now only sniffling, nodding in agreement.  
  
Marco smirked slightly and nodded, running out into the field to decimate the other team. Thatch watched on with a grin on his face, knowing that Marco would get goals faster than the stupid cheater could even kick. Then he felt something weird pressed against his face.  
  
Ace was standing next to Thatch, moshing the pacifier he had in his pocket against his cheek. "Don' worry, my dad makes me bring two, cause I like to throw the other one, and my Uncle Rayleigh gets mad if he just cleans it off." Ace explanded, hearing the odd laugh coming from the large man.  
  
Thatch blinked slightly before ruffling the black haired boy's hair. "It's alright kid, I'm okay now! You can keep it just it case."  
  
"Okay... but you cried a lot." Ace responded before getting distracted at what was going on again. The way Marco moved was almost like he was flying, the way he kicked didn't have any worry of falling down. He was scoring points quicker than he'd ever seen on his own dad's team. It only took a few more goals and Marco completely won the game for the team. As the team came in and began to notice that there was a two year old standing next to Thatch, Ace at this point was hopping around, running over to the large man again.  
  
"I wanna play too!" He squeaked, grabbing onto Whitebeard's finger when he crouched down.  
  
He chuckled again, looking at the sparkle Ace had in his eyes. "I'd love to have another player on my team, but I think you'll just need to wait until you're a little older, okay?"  
  
"Aww... but you promise?" Ace said back, looking deathly serious.  
  
"Feisty one, aren't you? Reminds me of someone.." Whitebeard chuckled.  
  
"Not that he isn't cute, but shouldn't you be concerned where the kid's parent's are?" Izo commented.  
  
"No worries,  at parks like these, it's only a matter of time before-"  
  
"What do you mean you don't know where Ace is!?" Rayleigh could be heard yelling behind them all, his hands on Roger's shoulders. Garp was laughing and Sengoku looked like he was about to punch Garp.  
  
"That makes sense then," Whitebeard grinned, looking back down to the child. "Wouldn't your daddy want you to be on his team?" he asked.  
  
Ace just looked back over and Buggy was on the ground, either still throwing a tantrum, or he was so worn out he couldn't throw a tantrum anymore. Shanks was sitting next to him, still deeply contemplating whether or not Roger was serious about the ice cream.  
  
".... I don't wanna," Ace whined, then pointed to Marco. "He's ten times cooler than anyone over there!"  
  
Rayleigh spotted Ace and he two of them quickly ran over, nodding their head to Whitebeard.  
  
"I'm sorry... thank you for making sure he didn't run off." Roger sighed thankfully. Rouge and Rayleigh would murder him if something bad happened.  
  
"No problems.. seems your kid is interested in my soccer team when he gets older though."  
  
"Pshh, nah, he's going to be on mine, right Ace?"  
  
".. I wanna win!"  
  
"E-eh?!" Roger stuttered. "W-we win!? Just... okay look, if everyone shows up, and Buggy isn't in a mode, it usually goes well-"  
  
"No! I wanna win!"  
  
Ace looked over across the field as Roger tried to persuade him other wise (Whitebeard was laughing) and spotted that guy that hurt Thatch earlier.. Teach the pretty boy said? Ace glared and shuffled through his pocket. There was a button, a coin, a bug, and his pacifier (so much for the second one being clean). Ace took it out and through it at the other guy. It of course barely did anything besides cause a weird stare, but most of the Whitebeard team were on the ground laughing at this point.  
  
"I like this kid, he's like Izo and Thatch mixed together. Angry cute baby." Marco chuckled


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concerning the relation of Crocodile and Doflamingo

Crocodile swore it was one of the most embarrassing things he had to deal with in general. The guys on his team, they all had their fans. Daz was somewhat of a ladies magnet, and Kuma always had the bastard Ivankov showing up to watch the last half, only because they were friends more than likely. But no, Crocodile couldn't have anyone normal showing up for him, not even that cute girl Paula who hung around him and Daz. Crocodile had Doflamingo watching every game he played, and being as annoying as possible.   
  
    "Stupid.. lower classmen.." he uttered under his breath, watching where the ball was going to go next. Again, as much as Croc disliked Ivan (the jerk knew some important secrets about him that he didn't want lose), it still wasn't weird that the okama showed up. That probably played in that Ivankov wasn't trying to get into Kuma's pants.  
  
    "Come on Croco~!" Doflamingo called out annoyingly, easily being seen over the crowd.  
  
    Crocodile tried his best to ignore him, just trying to focus on Fisher Tiger's team. He considered himself better than most of the people.. he just had to stay focused.  Daz gave him a nod and they all went to the center of the field, waiting for the ball to be kicked again. As they waited, this needle nose guy with a shit eating grin just happened to glance over to the side lines, then back to Crocodile.   
  
"Looks like I can tell which idiot is your boyfriend." he hummed.  
  
Crocodile quirked his eyebrow, his fists clenching together tightly. Daz put a hand on his shoulder, reminding him that he wasn't going to let Crocodile start anymore fights over Doflamingo.  
  
"Arlong, quit being an ass." Another huffed, rolling his eyes in Arlong's direction.   
  
"Shut up, Jinbei!" the other spat back, glancing back over to Croc.  
  
Doffy couldn't hear anything, but he noticed that Croc was getting more irritated the more the guy talked... Doffy didn't like that. Sure, part of the reason why he liked showing up was because mad Crocodile was a cute Crocodile, but he'd be damned if anyone else was going to be annoying.  
  
"Obviously we can tell what you're into, judging how most of the other guys seem to have girls cheering for them, and I'm not even making this a gender thing, they're tiny, petite girls.. that guy's taller and looks stronger than you~"  
  
"Hey guy! I'm going to kick your ass later after this!"  
  
Crocodile felt his face heat up in embarrassment. Yes, Doffy has a right to stand up for himself, yes, this guy was annoying, but Doflamingo threatening him for him, in front of everyone just seemed even more like he was trying to protect his boyfriend.  
  
"Bring it on blondie- Ow, Jinbei, the fuck?!"  
  
"Seriously?! I told you not to pick fights!" Jinbei huffed, getting back into position as the whistle blew.  
  
Roci walked over, sighing lightly, having heard his brother from far away. "Uh, brother. I don't think Crocodile appreciated that."  
  
"Of course he didn't, but he's going to be happy later when I put that guy in his place." Doflamingo argued, looking at his equally tall brother.  
  
"...Don't do anything illegal."  
  
"Roci."  
  
"Brother, please."  
  
  
"Get away from me you idiot.." Crocodile growled, stomping away from Doffy.   
  
"Aww, come on! I was just trying to help-"  
  
"I don't need you to help me! Don't you get it?!" Crocodile finally snapped, turning around. "I don't like you, I like you following me around, I don't like your presence, I don't like living next door to you, and I certainly don't need you to keep embarrassing me in front of everyone I talk to!"  
  
Doffy flinched, looking at Crocodile for a moment. "...Crocodile.. come on, I.."  
  
"No. Yeah, I said it. Now leave me the hell alone."  He finally huffed, stomping away to his car.  
  
  
"Stupid ass... Doesn't even..." Doflamingo was murmuring to himself, sitting under a tree. He fiddled with his key chain Sengoku bought him, it had pink flamingo feathers hanging off of it. "Didn't even.... fine.. not like I even care..." he muttered harshly.  
  
As Dofamingo sat, he quickly hopped up when he heard the sound of his baby brother screaming his name, running closer to him.  
  
"Doffy! Doffy!" Roci yelled, falling into his older brother. Doffy didn't fall back, but held his younger brother up, petting his hair.  
  
"Hey, shh shh.. Roci what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" he asked worried. Roci may be a teenager, but he'd be damned if anyone was going to touch a hair on his head.  
  
"N-No! No! It isn't me! Y-You gotta hurry though!" he spoke exasperated, trying to get the main point across. "There was an accident! A-And Crocodile got hit from the side with a truck, a-and Bellemere said she saw his arm go straight through the window and-"  
  
  
It's been weeks. After he was conscious enough to decline visitors, Crocodile decided to invoke his right on no one seeing him. Doffy saw him when he was banged up though... his left arm looked mangled.   
  
"This is stupid..." he murmured softly, looking out his window. One of the reason Doffy still hadn't moved out, was because Crocodile had been living next to Sengoku's house ever since Doffy was fifteen. The sixteen year old split from his parents and started to work his way up in the world.. but now. "I live right next to him! How have I not seen him already!?"  
  
"... Brother." Roci said softly, leaning in his doorway.   
  
Doffy turned around, looking at the awkward looking blond. He was biting his lower lip before walking over to Doflamingo's desk, a key in his hand.  
  
"Daz came over and said he wanted.. me to check on him.. but um.." Roci uttered, looking down. He had his own personal reasons for not wanting to do it. Crocodile wasn't going to die, but Roci still had a fear deep down that he'd end up alone with someone and then they'd die with out him being able to do anything.. Secondly, he knew his brother. He was a jerk, and he could be manipulative... but at the same time, Roci still saw the parts of his brother that were there when their mother was still alive. He was a jerk, but he was an overly anxious jerk, worried if Crocodile was okay..   
  
"Don't worry Roci.. I'll go check on him." Doffy said back almost immediately, taking to key and hopping up.   
  
  
Doffy took a deep breath before walking inside the home. It was dark, and the curtains were closed. A light was on in his living room, coming from his iguana cage. Doffy carefully looked around, ignoring the mess that laid around. A door was cracked open down the hallway, so he slowly pushed it open.  
  
"I said leave me alone, Daz..." Crocodile grumbled, his face pushed against a pillow, wrapping his body up in blankets.  
  
"It's... not Daz.." Doffy said after a moment, awkwardly waiting for the other to raise their head.  
  
"What do you want...?" He almost groaned in response, glancing up from his pillow. "I'm not even going to ask how you got in... but leave me alone."   
  
"Croc.. come on.. this isn't good for you.." Doffy said softly, taking a step forward to his bed. "You have to get some sunshine at least.."  
  
"I don't need sunshine, I don't need fresh air, and I don't need people feeling sorry for me. Only the strong survive, I don't need to be pitied." he seemed to almost spit, glaring up at the blond. Doflamingo could see there was a scar going across his face, still stitched up from the hospital.  
  
"Croc, I'm serious.. I.. I know things must be tough, I get that. You just have to-" before he could finish his sentence Crocodile was sitting back up. He was grabbing Doffy's shirt and his other arm was winding back to punch him in the face. Doffy put his hand up to catch the fist, but it never came. Crocodile froze for a moment, then Doffy felt the hand holding his shirt begin to shake.  
  
"Your... hand."  
  
"... Yeah.. had to remove everything just below my wrist.."  
  
Doffy felt his stomach twist, watching the other wrap himself back up with his blanket. His hair was greasy, like he hadn't gone out of his room for days.  
  
"Crocodile.. I'm-"  
  
"It's fine though.. I'm better than this. I'll get over it." he said, his voice sounding too quiet. "It's unhealthy to be self pitiful.."  
  
"Croc.. this isn't something minor.. you have a right to feel bad what happened"  
  
"Then what!? Think about how much my life sucks, and how I won't be able to do anything to same!? You want self pity? I'm a shitty person who had it coming!" he huffed, feeling his eyes start to sting. "God... damn it! I'm not gonna fucking do this!"   
  
Doffy frowned, watching as the other seemed to be breaking down from all the bottled up frustration. He waited a few moments before pulling them close, letting them work everything out.  
  
  
"I said he isn't my boyfriend, brat!" Croc hissed. Why did Doffy's kids have to be so annoying.. it wouldn't be so bad if they at least had some control.  
  
Law rolled his eyes, going into the kitchen to help Baby Five clean up from another one of their monstrous attempts of holding a family fun dinner night. Cora was leaning back in his chair, taking a drink of water, raising his eye brows.  
  
"Oh, okay. What do you call sleeping with my brother for fourteen years now?" Cora hummed, smirking to himself at the others reaction.   
  
Before he could respond, Doflamingo spoke up, looking down at his phone. "Lovers."   
  
"Doffy!"  
  
"Tsundere and Yandere Lovers." Law called from the kitchen, Corazon coughing on his drink from trying not to laugh.  
  
"Law, we do not use anime talk in the house!... What does that mean anyway? Tell your Uncle Doffy now!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of the Playground

Dressrosa High school was the finest place for education in Doflamingo's opinion. Right next to the prominent High School, was The Alabasta Middle School. Crocodile pitted the children sent off into Doflamingo's torturous school, yet at the same time he was happy to get the current brats out of his hair, and ready to break the newest batch. Before you get to Alabasta middle school, you have three options. Some students chose to go to the Whiskey Peak primary private school, some preferred homeschooling their children, but the others were sent to Thriller Bark Elementary. Now, people would joke about who thought it was a good idea to put Doflamingo in charge of children, or who thought Crocodile would have the patience to deal with teenagers, but no one literally knew who thought it was appropriate to have Gekko Moriah look over a school filled with children ages five to twelve.

 

To be honest, Moriah hated his job. His dream job was to be a mortician, but they deemed him to be even more inappropriate performing that job than he was watching over children. This reason, is why Bartholomew Kuma was the Vice Principal of the school, to try and make everything alright to say the least. Along with a better Vice Principal, the high schoolers also had an opportunity to try and handle situations them selves, becoming recess monitors for extra credit.

 

However, it doesn't matter what kind of person you have in charge, this was a school filled with rowdy children, some getting in trouble quite frequently (Some frequently enough that they would have to go to the disciplinary school, Impel Down for a little bit). There were tiny kids who still liked to throw fits, and there were older kids who were all on the verge of becoming annoying teenagers. It didn't exactly help that all of the grades had the same recess with each other.

 

"N-Nami, you should tell your brother about this.." the seven year old Usopp whispered, staring at the playground in front of them.

 

There were three sets of playground equipment, all coming with slides, monkey bars, teeter totters, the works. The one that was the old playground was made of wood, and no one really went on it now a days. Every now and again the younger grades would look over and see that the ten year old Eustass Kid and the eleven year old Trafalgar Law would be having territory disputes over which group "owns" that playground. Next, there was a newer yellow one that most of the older kids liked to hang out on. The ten year old Scratchman Apoo had liked to bring his CD player along with some make shift instruments he and his friends would create during school, and perform concerts for the playground (until Kid got fed up that one time and pushed him off the playground). Nami, Usopp, Luffy, and Zoro were all seven years old, and they could technically be playing on the playground that the older kids played on, but this wasn't about them this time.

 

The final playground was the newest one, and it was bright green. It was smaller than the other two, and seemed like it was better if little kids played on it, so that became the unofficial younger grades playground. Today, however, no young children played on that playground. There was a few kindergarteners sitting around, and specifically, a five year old boy with a reindeer stuffed animal named Chopper was standing next to Nami, pointing at the one person who was on the green playground.

 

"He said that he was God of the playground, and that we weren't allowed to go on it unless we brought him snacks or presents!" Chopper squeaked, looking up to the older kids.

 

Nami sighed, pinching her forehead. Enel was ten, and had a God complex already. He especially liked trying to enslave anyone younger than him, because he was "stronger than them".

 

"It's okay! We don't need Traguy! I'll just beat up the guy myself!" Luffy insisted, looking irritated. "Guys like him make me sick.."

 

Zoro raised his eyebrow, watching Luffy stomp over in the direction of Enel, stopping right below him.

 

"Hey! Earlobes!" Luffy called, out, watching the older boy looking over to see what he wanted.

 

"Don't call me that! I'm the god of the playground, you need to show some respect!" Enel called, back, crossing his arms.

 

"How dare you do this to them..." Luffy grumbled, looking down. ".... How could you take their snacks! I was totally going to ask Chopper if I could have his snacks today and you just ruined it!"

 

"That's not a reason why you should be mad!" both Nami and Usopp yelled, watching the older boy hop off the playground.

 

"Are you sure you want to try and fight me? I'm bigger.. stronger.. and better." Enel sneered, his gaze going towards Nami. He raised an eye brow and grinned slightly, going over towards her.

 

"And you, you will be one of Gods angels."

* * *

"I said get off Eustass-yah!" 

 

"Don't call me that Traffy!"

 

Law and Kid were glaring into each other, both of their fists clenhed as they fought over who truely owned the playground territory.

 

"We get it Eustass-yah. I'm older than you, and my pirate crew has a talking polar bear."

 

"Oh yeah, well Killer is an expert swordsman and I can make metal do things when ever I want!" the boys argued back and forth, still in the mood to talk about their pretend pirate crews.

 

Law was about to respond when Kid groaned, watching Apoo skip over to where the two were arguing. "Hey guys, Yah got to come check it out!"

 

"Go away Apoo, can't you see we're having a grown up conversation here." Kid said back, his hands on his hips.

 

"Whatever, it can wait. Yah know that one guy Enel in our class that's kind of annoying? Some seven year olds are totally picking a fight with him!" Apoo grinned, then looked towards Law. "Oh yeah... what's your relation to the little red head again?"

 

"Nami.. what'd she do?" Law asked, tilting his head.

 

Apoo still grinned back, pointing back towards the green playground. "She's totally a hostage in this situation, shit's getting intense-"

 

"Nami!" Law yelled, running past the two of them and towards the green playground. "You're dead, Enel!"

* * *

When Law made it to the playground, Robin was already trying to defuse the situation from the ground. Law looked around and there were tiny seven year olds passed out on the ground, including a random blonde kid.

 

"He just came out when he heard that a lady was in trouble.. Enel come on, this is getting ridiculous." Robin said, looking back up to the playground.

 

"You're getting ridiculous, I am supreme!"

 

Robin sighed again, grabbing onto the back of Law's shirt. "I know you want to beat him up, but I told the little Kindergartener Tony to go get the recess monitors. I can't have you getting suspended before the science fair, you're the one who knows most of the information."

 

"Robin, let go! I have to get Nami right the frick (language around children) now!" he grunted loudly, starting to slide out of his shirt before Robin grabbed his other side.

 

"I said stay!"

 

Shanks and Marco, the guy one a grade above Shanks, walked over, the small nine year Ace walking next to Marco. Chopper was walking behind Shanks, still looking more worried than he did when he came to ask for help.

 

"Now, Enel.. what did we say about playing God complex?" Shanks said, hopping that he'd just get off the playground quick enough.

 

"Shut up Shanks! I'm the boss now!" Enel yelled back stubbornly, still holding onto Nami's hand.

 

Shanks' eye twitched, Marco murmuring "Obviously, he isn't playing.."

 

"Enel, get down now." Marco said sternly, cracking his knuckles.

 

"Want me to go give him the one, two?" Ace asked, holding up his fists.

 

"You might just have to, buddy." "Marco! You're not supposed to encourage their fighting! Trust me... it only gets worse.." Shanks responded, glancing at the still struggling Law. Once he hopped Law would beat up Kid even if it was totally unprofessional, but Shanks was just curious whether or not it would help. It didn't, and Kid still hated him.

 

"Look, Enel, I'm giving you till the count of three to get down, or I'm coming up their to get you." Shanks growled, taking a step closer to the playground.

 

"Hey, do you hear something..?" Marco said, looking towards the other direction.

 

Ace grinned and watched as his little brother started running towards the green playground with all his might. Luffy hopped up the stairs while he was running and tackled Enel down. Nami, now free, slid down the slide as Luffy sat on Enel's chest, his fists starting to punch at the older boy every where he could manage. Shanks' felt his jaw drop, taking another step towards the playground to break it up, but Ace shoved him out of the way to take a closer look.

 

"Go Luffy Go! Go Luffy Go! Go Luffy Go!" Ace chanted loudly.

 

As Ace chanted, the rest of the now growing crowd started chanting as well, Including Trafalgar Law who had a protective arm around Nami.

 

"Duuude Strawhat's crazy! This is awesome!" Kid hollered, hopping up and down. "Now I want to punch someone!" Kid grinned, turning towards Hawkins. Quickly, Shanks was able to grab Kid up, Marco wading through the wave of children to get to the now weeping Enel and Luffy still punching.

* * *

"A-and then he punched me in my nose-" "This was all Enel's fault, if he didn't take the play ground-" "He punched me in the face after I hit him with a stick-" "Kalifa told me that this was sexual harassment, I expect to be paid out of this-" 

 

"Everyone, SHUT UP!" Moriah screamed, all the children huddled in his office going silent.

 

In the office behind the children was Enel's father, Saul, Mihawk, Bellemere,  Garp, and Cora. Moriah took a deep breath, and looked at the children and parents now, still unamused. 

 

"As I was-"

 

"Can I cut in really fast.." Cora hummed, leaning against the desk. "Before you make any vast decisions, I will be informing Doffy about this."

 

".... Enel and Luffy are both in trouble, the rest of you are free to go."

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid gets even

"Cards say no."

 

Invite your friends over your fifteenth birthday she said, it'd be fun she said. Killer's mom convinced her son to throw himself a sleep over party for his birthday and told him him to invite all of his little friends. That was sort of.. difficult. Heat didn't have a problem with anything, and maybe if Wire wasn't busy, he could come over too. The only problem was... one person, and a few other people. Contrary to popular belief, Killer like Apoo, Hawkins, and Law. They were all really weird, but hey, who wasn't in this town. Then Killer had his bestfriend Kid, who's been living with him since the guy was twelve years old. Kid loves Heat and Wire too death... he just wanted Law and Apoo to die slowly and painfully while Hawkins fucked himself with a rusty fork. Against his better judgment though, Killer eventually invited everyone and just prayed things wouldn't turn out so bad...

 

"Aw, come on Hawkins!" Apoo whined, laying on the floor. Hawkins was doing readings for anyone who was interested while Killer was going through possible movies they could all watch.

 

"I have nothing to do with it, I just follow the cards." Hawkins hummed. "Next question. Make it a good one."

 

"Hmm... Oh~! I know~ Does Kid have a crush on anyone~?" "Apoo I swear to god if I didn't promise Killer to try and behave.."

 

Hawkins did some shuffling around before looking up. "Cards say yes."

 

"Yo~! Dude you gotta tell me who!" Apoo bounced, not noticing Kid scooting closer.

 

"That's not how the cards work. I can't anwser something like that.. I can predict that he's going to tackle you." Hawkins said back blankly.

 

Kid was in lunging position, but was luckily intercepted by heat before he could get onto Apoo's back.

 

"Kid, come on!" Heat whined, keeping a strong grip on him. "Work on passive aggression, not aggression aggression!"

 

"Fine!" Kid hissed, looking back to Hawkins, slowly sitting up with Heat. "Basil, does anyone actually have a crush on Scratchman Loser?"

 

Apoo glared back, making an odd whistling noise when he huffed. He glanced back to Hawkins, moving the cards around before looking back up to him. "Cards say yes."

 

"Ha! Suck it Kid! Oh, does this work with like yes or no questions? Does Bonney like me? I bet she does, she's super cute-" "Cards say no."

 

Kid was lightly snickering to himself, ignoring the looks that Apoo would send him on occasion, then looked back to Hawkins, trying to think. "Hmm.. Oh, oh! What about that hot blue haired girl in music class- ow! Law?!"

 

Law just stared at him unamused before Apoo slowly nodded his head apologetically. "Ah.. yeah right.. that's your sister too, right?" he let out a nervous chuckle, being cut off by Basil saying "The Cards say no " again.

 

"Are they a girl?" Apoo asked after a bit, laying down on his back. Heat laid next to him and Kid laid on the other side.

 

"Cards say no." Hawkins responded, shuffling through the cards again.

 

"Are they cute?" Kid asked, having been caught up in the twenty questions that was "Find out who has a crush on Apoo". Law and Killer both sat back, watching this go on, Killer smiling slightly at Kid's good behavior.

 

"Cards say no." Hawkins said back, leaning on his arms now.

 

"Aw come on, that's a subjective thing to say. How do the cards know whether or not this guy's cute?" Apoo asked, kicking his feet up and down. "I mean, if they were an awesome kind of guy that digged my music, I'd find that pretty cute~"

 

"Cards still say no." Hawkins responded, glancing at the two of them.

 

Kid thought for a moment, trying to come up with the person that he was talking about. ".. Is it... Killer?"

 

"What, me!?" Killer gasped, sitting on the floor next to them, Law slowly walking over.

 

"Cards say no." Hawkins said again, sighing lightly. "You guys still wanna keep guessing?"

 

"Hell yeah! Oi, Trafalgar, why don't you guess, you're smart." Kid said, sitting back up.

 

Law shrugged, glancing to the side. "I can probably guess right, but I won't say-" "What!? You know who likes me?! No seriously dude, you need to tell me right now!" Apoo was close to Law, holding onto his shoulders.

 

Law rolled his eyes, crossing his arms at the other. "I don't even know if I'm right or not, I'm just making an educated guess, and I don't want to end up embarrasing the person if you fools believe it for fact."

 

"... Is it Law?"

 

"Cards say no"

 

".... Does Eustass like Law?"

 

"Cards say more than likely."

 

"God damn it Hawkins, now you're just making shit up!"

* * *

"Oh how the tables have turned, haven't they Scratchman~" Kid mocked, following the taller teen down the hallway. As much as Apoo could make jabs at Kid liking Law, now that they were together it was a little harder to do. It especially didn't help that Law told Kid who he thought liked Apoo. "It makes a lot of sense if you think about it, but of course, you wouldn't think about it."

 

"Oh shut up Kid! You didn't even figure it out by your self!" Apoo snapped back, trying to ignore the other.

 

"Yeah, I didn't, my **boyfriend** told me~" Kid hummed louder, feeling more superior in the situation than usual.

 

"Oh yeah, well, Hawkins said that the guy who likes me is finally going to confess today, he predicted it and everything!" the other argued.

 

Kid blinked, thinking for a moment, then started laughing again. "Oh man, you're going to be kicking yourself later, dumbass!"

 

"Shut up Kid!"

 

Apoo sighed, leaning next to his locker, Kid still looking at him with a shit eating grin. He watched through the hallways and spotted Hawkins, holding a card and walking over to him. "Hey, sup, get another reading?"

 

"Yeah. Here, take the card, I have to assist Trafalgar with something... I haven't predicted whether or not you'll like them or not.. but if you don't then it's fine, they would probably understand." he said before turning around to walk away.

"Read the card, read it!" Kid insisted, leaning on him.

 

"....oh."

 

"Yeah oh, stupid!"

 

"Kid I swear to god I'm not in the mood right now for this!"

 

Kid just smirked wider, glaring at the other. "Now you know what I felt since middle school...." he hissed, taking a step back. "Now, I'm not great with relationship stuff, buuuut I think you should go and get Hawkins so he just isn't apathetically content that you don't like him."

* * *

Hawkins sat on the steps of the High School, going through a new set of tarot cards to try and think of something else other than what he just did. After a few minutes, he felt someone sit down next to him, already predicting who it might be. The shadow casting on the ground was a help as well.

 

"So..." Apoo murmured uncharacteristically quiet, the talkative man now struggling to find words to say. "Since... since when have you... yah know?"

 

"Well... if we are speaking honestly, my life is slightly dreary and boring. Some say my growing boredom causes me to be a smart alec of kinds because I'm looking for something to make things interesting again.. In other words your flamboyance and attitude is contagious, whether you like it or not. The vast difference between your general personality and interests compared to mine are interesting so... I guess I... started to in elementary school."

 

"I don't know.. I think what you do is cool.. and hey, see you were wrong about something! You're cute!.. 'fraid it was going to be some weird love triangle between Law, Kid, and I for a bit.." he tried to make things less tense. "I mean.. I could always stand you over most of them.. I wouldn't mind if.. maybe-" "Kiss him!"

 

Kid was behind the school doors, getting his finally harah on being annoying before Killer picked him up and started to carry him away (considering he was just doing everything that Apoo had done to him).

 

Apoo was about to stand up, but felt the others hand on top of his own. "If you would like.. we can further discuss things at my home to be away from Kid.."

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's hard being the strong one all the time

For the most part, Cora considered himself a pretty okay parent. Law was doing well in school, he befriended his child's boyfriend for the most part, and he was able to make sure that they lived in a nice place (small, but nice), and had food to eat. When ever he'd think about it like that, he'd say he turned out into a pretty okay adult.  
  
Then he'd have nightmares.  
  
To be fair, Corazon didn't understand what Law was doing until he got older, but he still felt slightly ashamed anytime it would happen. Cora would have these nightmares... terrible ones that he couldn't even remember properly when he woke up sometimes. Law would end up knowing more about them from hearing what Cora would be screaming from his room. Doffy and Sengoku had also experienced Cora during his night terrors, but it seems that they have only intensified over the years. He was slightly embarrassed that he would still get worked up over dreams like this age, but more embarrassed that Law would be the one comforting him.  
  
When Law was younger and first noticed these, he'd go into the Cora's room, pretend he didn't hear him screaming/sometimes crying, and ask to sleep in his room for the night. It was only after perhaps the fifth time that Law did this, that Cora realized the kid was doing this for Cora's sake, not his own.  
  
The older the two of them got, the more embarrassed he'd get. Law wouldn't sleep in his room, but he would still come in and sit next to his bed, either tapping Cora awake or patting his back to calm him. Law stated that he didn't mind, Cora had done so much for him, but Cora still always felt like shit for it.  
  
Last night had been another one of those nights, and both Law and Cora were worn out. Cora was sitting at the coffee table, trying not to fall asleep.  Kid was going to come over before Law got home from work,  so Cora had to keep the teen entertained for a little bit. Last night was terrible though.. he couldn't remember what he was dreaming about, but Law said he was jerking his body back and forth, and evidently... making some damn pathetic whimpering noises.  
  
"Cora!"   
  
Cora jolted up, looking around. Kid was standing in front of him, looking pretty confused. Cora blinked, glancing at the clock quickly before sighing. He had fallen asleep while waiting..   
  
"Ah.. yeah, sorry.. I haven't been sleeping well-"   
  
"Corazon, are you okay..?" Kid asked, sitting down next to him.   
  
Corazon paused for a moment, then slowly touched his face. His cheeks were wet, and when he looked at his hand, his blue eye shadow was smudged onto his hand.  
  
"Oh my god..." Cora murmured again, standing up to grab a wash cloth off of the counter. "Yeah, yeah.. I'm fine.." he uttered, standing over the sink.   
  
"Are you sure..?" Kid asked, watching scrub his face. "I mean.. You were like.. whimpering and stuff when I walked in-"   
  
"I said I'm fine!"   
  
It was quiet for a moment, Corazon looking down at the cloth. He sighed, closing his eyes and not turning towards the red head. "I'm... sorry.. really I'm okay..." Corazon responded. "The past few days I haven't been sleeping well again, but it should stop soon."  
  
"When did you.. I mean.. start having trouble sleeping like this?" Kid asked after a pause. " I mean.. sometimes I still have fucked up dreams from when I was little now and again."  
  
Cora walked back over to sit on the chair, glancing out the window, not surprised that if the other walked in on him having a night terror while napping. "Eh, I don't know.. it's just something that happens sometimes." he half lied.   
  
"When I started to live with Killer's family when I was twelve, that's when he said he noticed that sometimes I'd freak out in the middle of the night." Kid shrugged, glancing out the window. "So... I might of had them when ever I lived at my house.." he trailed off slightly.   
  
Cora tilted his head, waiting to see if he was going to follow up with what he was saying. Kid glanced over to Cora, then tapped his fingers against the chair. "Well... to put it simple, my parent's and I don't have a stellar relationship.. and Killer's mom did gain custody over me when I was twelve so.. yeah." he shrugged again, biting his lower lip. "I mean, it was one of those that Law woke me up from that I kind of told him how much I liked him.."  
  
It was quiet again, both men avoiding direct eye contact. Kid opened his mouth to speak, but Cora had already started to talk. "I'm guessing they started when I was eight.." he uttered, his fists nervously clenching at the denim of his pants. "... I'm guessing Law mentioned that Doffy and I didn't exactly have a great upbringing for a while."  
  
"He  mentioned it and said that he didn't know too much about it.." Kid replied, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I don't really talk a lot about that kind of stuff... really the only people who know are Sengoku and of course Doffy.. though I still haven't..." he started getting caught up in his words, his mind racing. "I remember everything from when I was little- Doffy.. h-he blames himself, but mostly our father, and of course Father blamed himself for everything, but why I wasn't blamed I don't know? I was the one home, I-I still could have done more, if Doffy was home he probably could have done something, but last time I went out to try and find food on my own I got beat up, so Doffy had too-"  
  
"Cora." Kid said sternly to get the others attention again. Corazon's hands where shaking as she stood up. "I-I'm sorry, I have to uh.. I'll be back in a minute!"

* * *

  
  
Law would have loved to just ask Sengoku about it.. but he knew that he was going to figure out why Cora kept having these "dreams", he'd have to talk to Doflamingo. He left work early and arrived at the blonds place. Of course, Doffy made small chatter and tried to convince Law to date someone other than Kid.  
  
".. Doflamingo, I have something important to ask.." Law asked, sitting down on one of the lavish chairs Doffy had in the tea room.  
  
"Anything my little Law~ Are you thirsty? I can ask Trebol to put some water on the kettle-"  
  
"What happened to yours and Cora's mom?"  
  
Doffy froze, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck almost stand. There was an odd mix of disgust and sorrow present on his face, and even one of his signature veins popping out just thinking of the subject.  
  
"That's... Law, why do you want to know about that?" he asked, unable to even put on a fake "everything's okay" smile.  
  
".. Cora's nightmares are getting worse, and he's kind of been.. crying out "Mom" during these little spasms.." Law explained, glancing down. "I understand that something happened, and that your parents are dead.. but he doesn't.. talk about what happened to either of your parents.. plus if we're adding onto a few things, I understand that he's frightened of the idea of me being sick because of when I was little but.." Law trailed off.   
  
Doflamingo sighed, glancing over to a clock he had placed in the corner. "Should of guessed.. we used to share rooms a lot, but when we lived with Sengoku, Roci started to get his own room.. then during the night all I would hear would be screaming like.. that day." Doflamingo's gaze went back to Law. "So, you've heard the part of the story in the beginning. Daddy was an idiot who didn't understand how the world worked, then we ended up in squalor. Roci will argue that dad had a good heart, but that means bullshit, especially because it wasn't even the being poor thing that pissed me off. What pissed me off, is because we were poor, our mom got sick. Because we were poor, I was a street rat who stole and dug through trash. I was nine or ten, and I was the provider for our house, because I buckled down and tried to take care of everything..."  
  
Doflamingo paused again, the disgusted part of his face slowly turning into a more sad and sympathetic. "Look.. Roci was my baby brother.. he was just a tiny guy, and when I was out sometimes he'd come with me. A few times some punks beat him up, only for me to beat the shit out of them.. eventually we found that it worked better if he stayed home to take care of mom, and I tried finding food and stuff.. and hey! It was working great, she was getting better!... At least we thought she was.. One day I went out to get food.. I was really lucky, I stole some fresh apples, so Roci and mom could have something sweet... As soon as I could see that pitiful shack we called home, it sounded like someone was being murdered in there. I run inside as fast as I could, and Roci was crying and screaming as loud as he could.. he was sitting on our moms bed, holding onto her so tight that he actually punched me when I tried to yank him off. Our mom died while I was out, and.... Father Dear.... was out trying to find a job. Roci was all along when she died, and it never would have happened if Father wasn't an idiot!"  
  
".. He never got over that, and along with having dreams he has the fear of people dying around him.." Law uttered, looking at the floor with wide eyes.   
  
"Part of the reason why he never went over to Crocodile's house when he was in the wreck... or a better example, he devoted everything into making sure you were okay.." Doffy sighed. He slipped his sunglasses off, but his hand seemed to cover his eyes just as fast to rest against his head. "We tried to get the nightmares to stop, so now he only gets them sometimes, but for the most part he had to sleep in my room so he wouldn't have to be alone.."  
  
Law nodded, quickly standing up. "I have to go home... thank you, I have to go to him."

* * *

  
  
Law tossed his jacket on the rack, walking into the apartment, only stopping when he looked at the couch.   
  
"...What are you two doing?"   
  
"It's called a hug ball Law, god." Kid responded. A "hug ball" was Cora kind of curled up and actually letting Kid hold him. "You do it when you're sad because fuck life in the ass."  
  
Law sighed, sitting on the other side of the couch to pull Cora over and hold him now. "Been a rough few days.." he murmured softer. "But, it'll be okay."  
  
"... You should marry Kid."  
  
"Eh?!" Both teens sounded off, Kid sounding slightly more shocked. "Where'd that come from!?"  
  
"If you marry Kid, I get two sons." Cora just responded back, simply.  
  
"T-two sons?" Kid stuttered, then watched Corazon point to both Law and him.   
  
"You, two. Works out... I'm tired." he whined at the end, standing up. "Ima try and nap."  
  
It was quiet for a moment after he left the room before Law spoke. "So... I don't know what you guys were doing before I came home, but if Cora wants to adopt you, you're golden in relationship with my father wise."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School's coming towards an end for Winter Break, and Nami and Zoro have been acting different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A short one))

“Nami, take my final for me.” Zoro whined, laying his head down on Bellemere’s table.

 

The middle school was having their finals early this year, so of course everyone begged for a private tutoring session with Law and Robin. They all sat at Bellemere’s house, Bellemere in the kitchen heating up some pizza rolls for the gang of children. Law currently was helping Luffy with his stuff (since he was one of the people Luffy learned best from), and Robin was going over Usopp’s history rough draft.  


“No, no… saying your dad discovered Iceland is not an acceptable answer…” Robin murmured, biting the tip of her red pen.

 

“How much will you pay me if I do?” Nami responded to Zoro, reading over a grammar paper she received.

 

“Aw, come on… you know I’m broke. Don’t I get like… at least one free discount?” Zoro responded, crossing his arms. “You’re better at geography anyway.”

 

“Why should Nami do _your_ final, Moss Head. She’s too beautiful and perfect for that.” Sanji said back, glancing back over to Nami.

 

“Eh… I guess I can give you a free trial, are you allowed to use notes on it?” Nami spoke, standing up from her seat.

 

“Aw, no fair Nami! I had to give you a dollar to help me earlier!” Usopp complained, looking back to what Robin circled wrong. “Aww… but Luffy said Shanks and my dad beating up Akainu was totally an important moment in history!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Bellemere snorted, watching Nojiko walk inside with groceries. “I see you all are going to do great on your exams.” She commented, helping her daughter now put things away. “Anyway, do you all have plans for the winter holidays?”

 

“Gramps said he might take Ace, Sabo, and I somewhere where it snows a lot so it’ll be a white Christmas!” Luffy hummed. “Shanks said he and his friends might come along too, so Usopp and I can hang out too!”

 

“Yeah! We can make snowmen that look like Sanji as a monster-“

 

“Shut up!” Sanji growled, then smoothed his hair back. “I’ll probably be working, but the Baratie around Christmas is nice. Also Mama Ivankov usually buys me something cool.”

 

“Mama Ivankov?” “Shhh… they buy me things…”

 

Law chuckled slightly, shaking his head. “I don’t know… I mean, ‘m spending it with you guys… but Killer’s family is like Kid’s family, I don’t want to make him feel like he has to miss out on that just to come over…”

 

“Aw, come on, Nami!” Usopp whined again. “Zoro got more of his cheat sheet done for free, than I did paying you!”

 

“There! Your free trial is over! Next time it’ll cost yah!” Nami said adamantly, sitting back down.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Zoro grunted, glancing down. “Um… I don’t know. Mihawk and Perona might do something, I don’t really care.”

 

Nami paused, glancing down at her homework, then glanced up to her mother. “Am I allowed to invite someone for Christmas Eve, since Law gets to bring Kid and Doffy’s gonna be there?”

 

“Sure hun,” she hummed, opening the oven up.

 

“Nami~ I’ll go with you if you want~” Sanji swooned, leaning back in his chair. “I can try and get off work if you-“

 

“… Zoro, you can come with me if you’re able to find my house by yourself.” Nami stated, ignoring the surprised looks.

 

“Sure, whatever…” Zoro murmured back, now feeling’s Sanji’s presence intensifying.

 

“Why you?!”

 

“We’re kind of… dating.”

 

Law and Bellemere both stopped what they were doing, turning over to the two. Normally, Law would have felt his protectiveness over his adopted sibling kick in, but it was drowned out by the ridiculous faces and noises Luffy and Usopp were making, along with Sanji and Zoro beginning a fight.

 

“Oi!” Bellemere raised her voice, making them all go silent. “Come on, my daughter can date whoever she wants. I’ve known Zoro since you all were little, and do not have any problems…”

 

“… I don’t care whether you date green hair either, just be reminded that I will kill you if you mess up.” Law stated calmly for once, the response not phasing the fourteen-year-old.

 

“Okay.”

 

Though Sanji still seemed to be the angriest in the room, Nojiko just leaned against the counter, sighing in relief that this didn’t end up like she predicated.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoos have a lot of meaning

It was something weird… Kid hadn’t really thought a lot about Law when they first met. He was a smart ass, he was irritating, hell, Kid would have been happy if he never met Law. The odd thing was, he felt his feelings change about him even before they started sleeping together. When Kid was fourteen, even though he despised the speckled skinned boy, afterword’s he would feel his stomach bunching up.

 

Admittedly, Law was cute, but there was a lot of cute guys in school. Fuck, Killer was a pretty cute guy, but Kid didn’t feel anything like that for his blond haired friend. Killer and he actually had a close relationship (so close that Kid was officially adopted by Killer’s mom, before the two moved out with each other with Heat and Wire). Law was just… different.

 

He thought that, maybe if he could stay away from Law, then maybe these feelings would go away. The only problem with this, is that he’d feel that feeling amplify if he didn’t see the dumbass for a while. So, for his best interest, he continued to fight with Law, hopping that the feelings he had for him were just odd little spasms, not anything more.

 

Of course, they were something more, that only came into true color when the two of them decided to start skipping gym with each other, to perform other exercises. A lot of people say that starting a physical relationship before an emotional one is a bad idea… but Kid would disagree, at least for this case. Yeah, Law was good to sleep with, and he’d make all the shitty jokes about taking him out for a test drive before sealing the deal… but the more he slept with the older teen, the more intimate they became. The more intimate they became, the more time they spent together just talking instead of having sex. As odd as it sounded when he tried to explain it to Killer, he needed some form of relationship before he was actually able to display his feelings.

 

Another surprise was, just how much he actually did like Law. For a while, he shrugged it off, thinking that they wouldn’t last together… but the more time he spent with Law, his family (minus Doflamingo), and even his lame friends, the more at peace he found himself at. He was still the angry, red ball of fire he’d always been… but being happier than usual did help him not cause as many fights as he used to (unless it was fucking Apoo or Doffy, he still had no restraint there).

 

Now, he sighed lightly, closing his eyes as he laid on his stomach. He was on his stomach, and a man with a tattooing needle was currently adding designs to his pale skin. He could handle the needles, he had other things performed on his body that caused slightly more pain (like that time he pierced his own penis… not the smartest decision, but Law loved it!), Kid’s problem was the time it took for the artist to fill in the ink.

 

He remembered talking to Corazon about his tattoo’s, asking about what they meant and why he got them, then he remembered asking Law the same questions about his. Law’s tattoos were basically Corazon’s plus a few random ones he got to represent himself. Honestly, he’d heard from Wire the dangers of getting tattoos for your significant other, especially one you weren’t married too… but hey, if he and Law didn’t stay together, this was kind of different.

* * *

“Hey,” Kid greeted, entering Law’s home, bundled up. “It’s fucking freezing outside…” he huffed, leaning in to hug the other.

 

“Super cold… what took you so long?” Law questioned, leaning his head against Kid’s chest. “I thought that you were supposed to get off work early today?”

 

“I did,” Kid grinned sliding his coat off. “Uh… if you want, I can show you what I was doing?” he hummed lightly.

 

“Do… is your torso bandaged? Oh god, did Apoo beat you up?”

 

  
“What the fuck!? Why is that the first thing you thought?! I can kick the shit out of Apoo!” Kkid growled, Law just rolling his eyes in response. “Fine, come to mine room…”

 

Kid sat back on Law’s bed, Law watching suspiciously as Kid started to undo the bandages. Luckily there was nothing present on Kid’s chest… it must be his back. “Turn around.”

 

Kid rolled his eyes, a small smirk still on his face. He turned around, wishing he could have seen Law’s expression when he saw the marks now on the other’s back. It was the same basic shape of the tattoo on Law’s chest, based on the tattoo’s Law saw on Cora’s body. Mixed in with the tattoo, there were marks Law hadn’t seen since he was a little kid. One of the biggest kicks they got out of being kids, was playing pirates with everyone. They had crappy doodles for their flags, and most of the time Law and Kid would focus on fighting each other instead of actually doing what they were told. The jolly rogers were drawn neatly and more professionally than the crooked scribbles on notebook paper they had during recess. With additional little things added from Law’s tattoos and a few things that Kid added himself, his back was completely covered.

 

“So, yeah, I was just thinking…” Kid murmured, turning back around. He paused, seeing Law’s face.

 

He looked like he was going to cry, not from being sad or mad, just from… an odd source of happiness? Kid was going to comment, but then thought about how Law was over all worried about Cora’s approval, and how much on the inside Law was a softy when it came to his dad. Law mimicking the other’s tattoos was done out of affection. Kid himself, while thinking about getting the ink done, thought of how he respected Law’s dad, and was happy that the guy cared for him… even if it was rocky at first, once they got past that, Cora basically claimed him as another kid. Cora’s feelings towards him, along with Kid’s own tattoo incorporating not only elements of their relationship, but of his father made Law feel happier than he could have imagined.

 

Kid chuckled, feeling the other cuddle against him. “You picked up some of Cora’s traits about getting emotional, yah know?”

 

“Shh… I love you… I love you so much…” Law whispered, laying his head against Kid’s shoulder.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention Christmas

Drake considered himself a strong willed man. He was a marine formally, and now decided that he wanted to spend his time molding the youth into better people. What he was not prepared for, was the Worst Generation detention. Smoker had been dealing with this kids ever since they were in middle school at the youngest. He knew how all of them acted, how all of them behaved, he knew that Eustass Kid was a little piss ant that needed to be reminded that he was in detention twenty times in the hour, and he knew to keep Apoo and Kidd on opposite sides of the classroom. Even with the addition of two middle schoolers (Zoro and Luffy), Smoker was always in control of the class.

Drake was still a fairly new teacher, and everyone knew that it wasn’t fair to put him in charge of detention… not that Smoker could complain now. Trafalgar Law was actually a decent person in tutoring, unlike his obnoxious persona that loved to bother his boyfriend during detention.

Drake sighed lightly, laying his head on the desk. It was the last fucking day of school before winter break, and somehow this dumbass teenagers were still able to get detention. Drake just wanted to get home and reevaluate his life choices that lead him to a fate of being annoyed by teenagers day in and day out.

The classroom filled like it usually did, but all of the people seemed even more irritated to be here than they normally did.

  
“Who gives out detention on Christmas! God, I swear, Mingo just hates me because of Law.” Kid could already be heard whining down the hallway.

“We put plastic wrap around his car…” Killer replied, ignoring Kid’s eye roll.

Drake groaned, leaning his head back up to look at who all they had. The usual’s were here of course. He already knew why Kid was in here, now he just had to see what exactly everyone else was in for… again.

Apoo, sound locked Mr. Kizaru’s phone. Of course. Basil Hawkins, made disturbing voodoo dolls of Mr. Kizaru. Drake shook his head, grumbling softly to himself. Bonney, started a food fight in the cafeteria while the can food drive was going on. Roranoa Zoro, here on account to tardys, then complaining that it “wasn’t his fault the classrooms moved around”. Finally, Monkey D. Luffy, in detention for coming over to the high school too much when he was supposed to be in class.

Oh look, while he was reading over that, Kid and Apoo were already in each other’s face. Killer was pulling on Kid’s arms like a leash, while Bonney and Hawkins sat in their desks making comments.

“So, who do you think’s gonna win?” Bonney chirped, leaning back

“Fate predicts it’s going to be Kid more than likely.” Hawkins hummed lightly.

“Babe!”

“What? I’m answering honestly…” Hawkins replied to the whine Apoo shot.

“Yeah, you’re taller than Kid, but Kid’s arms could kill you.” Bonney added.

Drake’s eye twitched, slamming his fist on the table. “Everyone sit down!”

It took a moment before everyone listened, grumbling loudly. Luffy glanced around, then kicked his foot into Kid’s seat in front of him, even though this would probably set him off. Sure enough when Kid turned around it looked like he wanted to punch him.

“What the fuck do you want, Straw Hat?!”

“Red hair shhh… what about the thing Traffy planned…?” Luffy murmured, opening up his backpack.

“Oh, yeah…” Kid murmured, glancing back across the classroom. “Oi, Basil… the thing!” he grunted softly. “Did dumbass remember?”

“Yes, did you text Trafalgar?” Hawkins murmured back, looking back to the desk. Drake was laying his head back down.

“Yeah, give me a sec…”

  
Smoker leaned back in his chair, watching as the kids sat around and talked to each other. Finals were over, and as a treat Robin organized a celebration for their hard work. Smoker at first was against the idea of staying after school on the last day… but it really wasn’t that bad.

“Law, did Kid text you?” Robin asked, grabbing a slice of pizza for herself.

“Yep, plans still a go… now we just have to convince someone to get in on this~” Law hummed, going towards where Smoker was sitting.

“What, Law?” Smoker questioned, still not fully trusting the guy after all these years.

“Okay, so, Drake can’t handle detention really well… and it’s Christmas so I was thinking that detention can either come here and hang out, or be let out early.” Law explained.

“Law, I’m not in charge of detention, why are you telling me this… ?” Smoker questioned, crossing his arms. “Not my call, and Kid is annoying.”

“Yeah, but Drake could use a break.”

“Again, what do you want me to do about it?”

  
“Smoker! What’s the meaning of this!?”

Smoker had just walked in the classroom where detention was being help, through Drake over his shoulder, then started to walk back to the classroom detention was held in. Drake did not appreciate it, but Smoker didn’t care.

“Shut up, it’s Christmas.”

“Smoker!”

Smoker sat Drake down in a chair next to his own, Drake groaning when he notied the detention followed him into the class room.

“Smoker I’m going to get in trouble, stop being foolish-.”

“We got you presents for having to put up with us!” Luffy interrupted, placing a half filled bag of candy on the desk. “Sorry, I kind of got hungry and-.” Luffy was cut off by the light bop from Law.

“Dummy… anyhow, since I’m in it a lot too, my dad’s girlfriend showed me how to make chocolate covered tangerine slices. Her tangerines are the best.” Law said, setting down a little gift bag of the tangerine slices.

“I made you a voodoo doll so you can get vengeance on your enemies.” (Hawkins)

“Apapapapa~ I made a mix tape!” (Apoo)

“Oi! Drake, what kind of ice cream do you want, I’m gonna make Robin’s boyfriend go get it!” (Bonney)

“I got another half bag of candy, so together Luffy and I gave you a whole bag of candy.” (Zoro)

“Um well… I know in class you talked about wanting to get this book so…” (Killer)

“Pfff, you guys are lame! Since Trebol’s the one who put you in charge of detention, I stole his hood ornament for you-.”

“Kid!” Everyone exclaimed, seeing a silver Jaguar hood ornament being set on the desk.

“Why, why, WHY, is stealing from cars always your first idea?!” Law exclaimed, Killer holding onto Kid’s shirt.

“Kid! Doffy told us we’ll get in big trouble if we mess with cars again!”

“Uh, he said his car, not Trebol’s.” Kid responded, crossing his arms. “ ‘Sides, can’t prove I did it.”

“You’re the one person who would do it in school!”

Drake watched them argue back and forth, looking at the desk again. He was certain that these kids would have hated him by now… but they all noticed how miserably he was on the job and did this for him. Even Kid stealing was an odd… kind gesture.

Drake sighed, looking back at all of them. “Thank you… really all of you… but Kid, you should put that back.”

“Sell it, got it.”

“Eustass-yah!”

“Oh shit, Law’s bringing out the Eustass-yah~.” Apoo snorted, ignoring the glare from Kid again.

Drake sighed again, watching the group disband to hang out with the people in tutoring. He smiled lightly, glancing at the presents again, running a hand through his hair.

“So,” Smoker murmured, glancing towards him. “Are you doing anything over Christmas?”

“Uh… not anything important… why?”

“You wanna like… get dinner or something?”


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas at Doffy's

            “Ugly boyfriend, is Santa Claus real?”

 

            Dellinger was only eight. She may have been an evil eight-year-old, but she was still an eight-year-old. Eight was the age where Santa Claus started to become an awkward subject, and considering the people she had to be around, they didn’t exactly help the matter.

 

            Kid coughed on a cookie he snagged from the kitchen of the Donquixote resident, hiding out from Doflamingo again. That night Dellinger was supposed to be running around with the other kids and having fun, but instead she spent most of her time to herself/ followed Bellamy around.

 

            “What kind of question is that?... And what’s with the nickname?” he asked, tilting his head.

 

            “That’s just how I remember your name. Anyway, be honest… is Santa real?” Dellinger asked blankly, crossing her arms.

 

            “Again, why are you even having to ask?”

 

            “Because Caesar said Santa wasn’t real, and that Christmas was a bogus holiday to support capitalism and take advantage of the poor working conditions of factories.”

 

            Kid grunted, pinching his forehead. Why did Caesar have to be an asshole twenty-four seven? He looked back to the plate of cookies, and handed one to Dellinger, leaning against the wall.

 

            “Look kid, Caesar’s just a sore ass because Santa never brought him a better personality.” Kid commented, glancing around for Law.

 

            “But Caesar said Santa Claus is scientifically impossible.” Dellinger chirped, looking at the cookie he was handed.

 

            “Santa isn’t scientifically, he’s magic, duh.” Kid said, looking back at Dellinger. “Don’t listen to him kid, Caesar’s full of shit.”

 

            Dellinger paused for a moment, then nodded, grinning. “Okay! I’m going to steal candy canes off the tree!”

 

           

            “So, if it’s Law’s family, then how come you have to go over?” Zoro asked, staying close to Nami,

 

            “Because Corazon doesn’t like going alone, and after words Corazon buys us all Chinese food to eat at his place so yay, Christmas.” She grinned, holding onto his hand.

 

            Zoro nodded, then glanced down to their hands. They haven’t been dating long, so hand holding was something slightly new. His fingers twitched before Nami turned her head towards him.

 

            “If you get lost in here, I’m not coming back for you. It’s better for you to just hold onto me.” Nami said blandly, Zoro’s expression turning into an annoyed one instead.

 

            “It’s a house, how am I going to get lost in here?!”

 

            “You get lost in the school, Zoro!”

 

            Law watched from the side, chuckling slightly. Oh to be young and innocent… speaking of which, the teen was curious where his own boyfriend was right now. Before he was able to start searching, he felt an annoying presence behind him.

 

            “Law.”

 

            “Clown.”

 

            “What do you want?” Law huffed, raising an eyebrow.

 

            “… You filed for a vacation day on the twenty-sixth, so I have to work your damn shift.” Caesar murmured, glaring harshly at the older male.

 

            “Not my problem, you can handle it, can’t you?” Law said, smirking slightly.

 

            “I can, but I don’t want to! Why can’t you take off later!?” Caesar growled.

 

            “Because it’s the day after Christmas! I always take off on the twenty-sixth! What’s the big deal with it this year?!”

 

            “I have a date on the twenty-sixth!”

 

            “So? Not my problem, talk to the crazy witch in charge!”

 

            Caesar twitched, feeling his knuckles clenching again. On a normal day, he would pounce Law. Hell, if they were anywhere else, Christmas or not, he would have pounced him in a heartbeat… but anytime the two of them are around Doffy’s family, a sharp eye is kept on the two of them.

 

            “You’re such a bastard Law…” he huffed, then felt Law press something against his face.

 

            “Shut up geek, it’s Christmas. Eat a candy cane and forget that we work at a nursing home.” Law stated, still smirking when the other growled, grabbing the candy cane.

 

            “Whatever… speaking of boyfriends, where’s your idiot- Ow!”

 

            Dellinger was standing behind Caesar, her foot dug into the back of one of his calve muscles.

 

            “That’s for being a liar! Santa Claus is real!” she yelled, that special evil grin she usual had was on her face.

 

            “You little- Dellinger I’m going to kill you-!”

 

            “Now, now Caesar, calm down. She’s eight.” Law held onto the taller teen’s arm, glancing down at Dellinger. “What’d Caesar say…?”

 

            “He said that Santa wasn’t real, but Ugly Boyfriend said that Caesar’s full of bullshit.” The sweet, eight-year-old, replied.

 

            Law blinked then quickly kneeled down. “Hey, hey, don’t say bullshit, that’s a bad word.”

 

            “But Kid says lots of bad words.”

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to a question no one asked. Why Bellamy and Caesar are a thing

                “Caesar, quit being a baby yah little weirdo!”

 

                Out of all of the people at elementary school, Caesar was on the long list of people that Law would rather do without. He whined, he wasn’t exactly the nicest person to be around, and on top of it he had a crush on his stupid Uncle Doffy. Law was eleven and Caesar was ten, yet Caesar still persisted with trying to get the blond man’s attention.

 

                At the moment, Caesar was sitting on the porch of Doffy’s house, sniffing and pouting. Whenever Law wanted to play with his friends, he had to come to Doflamingo’s house if they wanted to do anything outside. Of course, the day that Law and his friends planned to have a sleep over, was the day that Vegapunk had to leave again, so Monet and Caesar were left in Doflamingo’s care. That being said, anytime Caesar was around, Corazon and Doffy would try to convince Law to let Caesar play with him.

 

                “Law, sweetie… you and I both know that Caesar doesn’t have many friends… won’t you just let him play with you for a little bit?” Cora would asked nicely.

 

                “My Law… will you do your Uncle Doffy a tiny favor and play with Caesar? It’s better for him to hang out with kids his own age.” His Uncle would chirp, meaning that it got annoying when Crocodile was over, and Caesar kept getting in the way.

 

                Whether or not Law wanted to be around him or not, he knew that he couldn’t deny the request from Corazon… but god at times like these he wished he could.

 

                Caesar was sitting on the porch, his eyes slight red and puffy from the tantrum he just threw. It wasn’t Law’s fault that he was upset… entirely. Okay, he had to admit that maybe playing “tag” and making him “it”… then running away and hiding from him, wasn’t the nicest thing Law could have done but… god damn it!

 

                “Do you think he’s going to tell on us?” Shanchi asked, biting his lower lip.

 

                “Pff, no… if he knows what’s good for him.” Law uttered, getting a tiny slap from Penguin.

 

                “Law, threats don’t solve all your problems…”

Law rolled his eyes, looking at Caesar again. The big baby was holding onto his dumb bean bag stuffed animal again… They were in the same grade, Law at least had the decency to keep Bepo in his room…. Though that was more of Cora’s call than his own, but still.

 

                Caesar looked to Law and his friends again, glaring. He stood up and grit his teeth, throwing his stuffed animal on the ground as hard as he could, screaming “I don’t even care anymore! Who wants to play with jerks like you?!”

 

                With that, Caesar stormed inside, only to come out three seconds later to grab Slimey, then go inside again.

 

                “We really hurt his feelings…” Penguin murmured, looking towards Law.

 

                “Nah. He’s literally like this all the time.”

 

                “Are you literally mean to him all the time?”

 

                “Duh.”

 

 

                “What’d you get on your math test, loser.”

 

                Why did Caesar have to share so many of his classes? Sure, he was smart, but god damn it was he growing more annoying with age.

 

                “Again? You know my grades are better than yours.” Law stated blankly, knowing such a comment would drive Caesar crazy.

 

                “Shut up! What’d you get?!”

 

                Law chuckled to himself when he saw the delicious face of Caesar realizing Law got a perfect score, while he was off by one point. Caesar hated hearing that chuckle and wished he could punch him straight in the teeth.

 

               

                What was it that Law had… that he didn’t? Caesar… he was smart, not exactly nice, and was a grade a head of than he should be?! Should his grades being slightly off from Law’s really matter? Law was in his designated grade! Why did people fall for his cool guy act? He had to admit to himself that… he didn’t exactly have the traits to become popular but, neither did Law!

 

                Caesar looked in the mirror, grimacing. Maybe it had to do with appearance…? Law was attractive, he would admit that. His face and eyes were in the correct places to be gorgeous, and the way parts of his skin were darker and lighter than others was stunning. His hair was messy, but in the good way, tattoo’s and piercings looked great on him, he had more muscle, he had facial hair… his own appearance was different. He had dark black hair that he recently decided to add purple to. His skin was pale, his eyes and mouth were big. His own eyes were yellow… if he had a better appearance, he thought, maybe he could pull yellow off.

 

                Maybe… if he didn’t focus most of his childhood on Doflamingo, then he could have made bonds easier. Getting older, and seeing that Crocodile actually does have feelings for Doffy… it just took something out of him. He was the loser in their grade, people felt uncomfortable talking to him, he went out of his way to be weird, and out of it all, Trafalgar Law was still better.

 

                Caesar sighed, going into a classroom. As part of a punishment for having too many tardies, he could either do some “special extra credit” or go to detention with Laws… vile friends and boyfriend. He had to tutor a… special case. There was that bullshit tutoring club, but he had to try and help a delinquent from not failing.

 

                He waited for thirty minutes, and was about to leave before a blonde guy walked in. He looked similar to Doffy… but his face was wild. Well it would be if it wasn’t bruised. Caesar vaguely knew this kid… his name was Bellamy, and he was nothing but trouble.

 

                Bellamy turned to Caesar and then sighed, glancing around the classroom. “Are you really the one supposed to tutor me?” Bellamy groaned, crossing his arms.

 

                “Unfortunately it seems so…” Caesar murmured, leaning against the desk. “The fuck happened to you?”

 

                “…” Bellamy rolled his eyes, taking a seat across from Caesar. “I get in fights. It isn’t a big deal.”

 

                “It looks like you got your ass kicked.”

 

                “What’d you say to me?” Bellamy sneered. “Look, Eustass Kid did not kick my ass, he just got the better of me before the fight was broken up.”

 

                “That’s called getting your ass kicked. I know what kind of fights Kid gets into, and you look way worse than him.”

 

                Bellamy glared again, but knew that if he beat Caesar up, he would be in more trouble than he originally intended to be in.

 

 

                “I said shut up, Bellamy!”

 

                Something odd came out of tutoring Bellamy… as annoying as he was, Caesar found himself talking to him more than usual, and having lunch with the blond jerk. Not that he could have stopped him, Bellamy followed him around and poked fun at hi throughout the day, though not in the same way as talking to Law.

 

                “I’m just saying wearing those horns make you look stupid. Where are they from again?” Bellamy commented, leaning against the lunch table.

 

                “They don’t make me look stupid, and they’re from a comic I read!” Caesar hissed, crossing his arms.

 

                Bellamy snorted, digging through his back pack. He pulled out a thing of cupcakes he bought at the store, not caring if a pure sugar diet was healthy or not.

 

                “You’re going to die someday, and everyone will laugh when they hear it’s from a sugar overdose...” Caesar murmured, glancing down at what he packed. Yes, he did have candy, but he also had real things.

 

                “Okay, Mom, when you start packing my lunch, that’s when I’ll start caring about what I eat.” Bellamy said back, scarfing down another. Oh to live on your own and to make your own money…

 

 

                Caesar sighed, laying on a soft couch. What was he getting at…? Caesar figured out earlier that Bellamy’s friends had lunch the same time they did, but he’d follow Caesar to his own table? Recently the two of them started texting each other, mostly the two of them bitching back and forth, and now he asked Caesar if he would help him with his science after school. Considering the furniture in Bellamy’s house was either cheap or old, the couch felt fine.

 

                Bellamy came back inside, setting a thing of Beef Lo Mein and Chicken on the table. He glanced over to Caesar and tilted his head.

 

                “What’s wrong?”

 

                “… Are you not as stupid as you seem, and are secretly planning a nefarious plan to humiliate me or worse…?”

 

                “. . . Eh?”

 

                Caesar huffed, sitting up. “Look, no one is ever like “Hey Caesar, do you want to hang out later?” except for Monet, and she lives with me. Your friends have lunch with you, so there’s no purpose for you to sit next to me. Just tell me what the hell you’re up to already.”

 

                “I’m not plotting anything!”

 

                “Then why are you so insistent on being around me?!”

 

                “I don’t know! You’re sort of cute I guess!”

 

                “Sort of cute?! Why am I-.” Caesar paused, thinking about what he said again. “Cute in the demining way or… cute as in attractive?”

 

                “Well, uh… attractive? You’re kind of annoying, but for the most part you’re decent and kind of funny.” Bellamy murmured, going closer to the other.

 

                Caesar tried thinking of something to say back, only murmuring “I guess you aren’t a waste of oxygen either,” before laying his head against his shoulder.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( Ive been uninspired to do a lot of things lately. Hopefully I'm getting back into it

            Law groaned softly, leaning against a wall. Obnoxious music was thumping in the background, young middle school teens were running around and screaming, and the damn neon lights were going to give him a head ache. Law loved Nami, he really did, but having to be the one to take her to places was starting to get annoying.

 

            “I swear to god, Kid better hurry up…” he cursed under his breath, running a hand through his hair.

 

            Bellemere had handed off the job of not only driving Nami’s friends, but also watching them all while they did little group activates. Today he was at the skating rink. Law had nothing against the place, it was just old and falling apart. It reeked of the smell of 1988 by the looks of the carpets, and the constant screams the children made irritated the piss out of him.

 

            Unlike Law, Kid and his friends actually liked coming to hang out here… at night at least. Crazy shit would happen at night time, so the Junior’s would usually end up partying with college Kids. To ease Law’s suffering, Kid offered to tag along with Law, seeing that taking care of Nami’s friends was a rough job.

 

            “Hey,” Kid sighed, walking back with two sodas. “They didn’t have tea, so…” he trailed off, ignoring the look Law gave back. It wasn’t anything threatening mean for him… it was just Law showing how much he wanted to go home.

 

            “The lights make my head hurt…” he breathed, taking the soda from his red headed boyfriend.

 

            “Yeah… they can be a little hard on the eyes… but your sister’s having fun, right?” Kid asked, leaning against the wall with him.

 

            “I honestly don’t know… she found Vivi and decided that she wanted to hang out with her over the four stooges.” Law replied, leaning against his arm.

 

            “Ah, I don’t blame her. She doesn’t have that many girl friends around her own age. Vivi’s nice enough.” Kid responded, glancing around. “Speaking of the stooges… where’s Straw Hat?”

 

            “I think he and Long Nose went to try and win a prize from the Claw Grabber...” Law turned his head.

 

            Standing over near the money eating rip off machine, was Usopp and Luffy, struggling to win an action figure. Luffy irritatedly kicked the machine, then saw Law. He ran over quickly, stopping in front of the tattooed teen.

 

            “Can I borrow a quarter please!?”

 

            “You’re just going to waste it on that scam of a machine,” Law replied, looking down.

 

            “Aw, come on! Usopp and I are already in debt to Nami! Please just give me a quarter????”

 

            Law furrowed his brow, sighing lightly as he dug through his pocket for change. “This is the last night, Straw Hat. Think wisely.”

 

            Luffy grinned wide, running back over to the machine with Usopp. Kid watched as their expressions faltered again as they lost the change they had just received.

 

            “I have the scary feeling that if they have a gambling problem when they get older, your sister is going to have them indebted to her for life.” Kid said after a moment, putting an arm around Law.

 

            “As if they already weren’t,” Law chuckled, looking back out to the rink. Zoro and Sanji were arguing, as per usual. It didn’t even matter to Law any more, that’s just what the two of them did.

 

            Law leaned his head against Kids chest, closing his eyes. The sound of Kid’s heart beat was surprisingly calming. It was steady, and at a tranquil pace (unlike how it usually is). Even throughout the loudness of the music, the heart beat was strong and defined… It was better than having to listen to “Ice Ice Baby” on repeat.

 

            Kid glanced down and gently put a hand on top of Law’s head, his thumb going through the other’s hair. No matter how long they’ve been dating, he’d always be amazed how close the two of them had gotten. The two people that used to beat one another black and blue, were now sharing a kind, intimate moment. It wasn’t even anything sexual, which amazed Kid. It’s not that Kid was against any of this… he just honestly thought he wouldn’t reach this point with anyone, let alone fucking Law.

 

            “… What kind of wedding should we have?”

 

            “Thinking about this stuff again, are we?” Law teased, breathing softly against him. “Well, there’s always a Halloween wedding since you and Cora are into that.”

 

            “Yeah, I know… but what would you want?” Kid murmured, looking to the side.

 

            “Uh… serious answer?” Law questioned, glancing up to him. “I mean… I’d be cool with whatever you two wanted.”

 

            It was quiet for a few moments before Law leaned up to kiss the others cheek, leaning against him again.

           

            “I would have never taken you to be a guy that seriously about marriage,” Law murmured, smiling slightly.

 

            “I mean like, it’s not like I constantly think about that stuff…” Kid tried to defend himself, flushing lightly.

 

            “Nah I mean… it’s sweet.” Law chuckled, sighing again. “I like that you aren’t just focused on motorcycles or other dumb things…”

 

            Kid snorted, holding Law close. “Motorcycles aren’t stupid~”

 

            As the two stood there, that’s when Law heard the sound of Zoro and Sanji kicking the shit out of each other… again.

 

            “What did I say about trying to fucking kill each other!?”

 

 

           


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Last year, I myself was just graduating :'3 was nothing like this graduation))

            Law sighed, looking at the other people around him. Tonight was the night. Law made it through high school, and now he was about to take the long journey into adulthood and start college. He would still be living with Corazon; dorm life wasn’t for him. The college he was attending wasn’t too far away either, so it’s not like it’d be a long drive or anything. Even with all of this factoring into his life, his stomach still felt as if it were tied in knots, and he wasn’t sure whether he should be sad or not.

 

            He was happy to be out of this damn school… but he’d miss all the bullshit that happened on a daily basis around this place. He’d miss watching Kid pick fights, watching Bonney start things with the middle schooler Zoro because he mistook her for a 6th grader instead of an 11th.

 

            Hell, that school was where he and Kid first started to form their “relationship”. Even though they didn’t do the gym class routine as frequently as they once did, that locker room held _special_ memories that Law would never forget about. In general, he’d miss being in school with the red headed idiot.

 

            Caesar was pacing back and forth, his fingers messing with his robe. Law figured the guy was probably more nervous than he was. Caesar had just turned 17 because of the fact that he skipped a grade along the way. For a moment, Law wanted to comfort him. Then he remembered that it was Caesar, and that he would manage.

 

            Law took a deep breath when Diamante told everyone to get back in line up order. He was just a few minutes away now. Law took his cap off and ran a finger through his hair, trying to keep himself composed. He normally wasn’t nervous about anything, but a graduation ceremony isn’t exactly just something he could shrug off. Worst of all he didn’t have people to confess his worries too in his row. Penguin was closer to the back, and Shanchi was somewhere near heat in the front.

 

            “Nervous, Tra-guy?”

 

            Oh thank god. Robin waved to him from the row straight across from him.

 

            “Don’t worry too much, you’re a lot more designated than some of the others.” Robin hummed, glancing around. “… like Franky. As long as you do better than Franky, I’m pretty sure that there is nothing to worry about.”

 

            As she spoke the blue haired guy’s name, you could hear a “Super” coming from a row up front.

 

            “Don’t be Franky.”

 

 

            “Belle I think I’m gonna cry…” Cora murmured, already leaning onto her shoulder.

 

            “Shh, come on, Cora. You can’t cry yet!”

 

            “But my little Law! I remember when he was still so small and fragile… Now he’s all grown up!” Cora choked out, Bellemere shoving a box of tissues his way.

 

            “Hey, where’s the dorks at?” Bellemere asked, noticing that a certain red headed idiot and his sensible blond companion were missing.

 

            “I know he’s here, I saw him before we took a seat.” Sengoku replied, his eyes scanning the area. Something was not right, marine’s intuition knows best. Instead he spotted a nosey aerologist, followed by a very large ex-marine.

 

            “Ahhhh! Robin AND little Law are both graduating!” Cora choked out again as Saul and Olivia took seats near them.

 

            “Get yourself together, man! What’s going to happen when Nojiko and Nami graduate?”

 

            “I’ll probably cry some more- OH IT’S STARTING!”

 

            “I swear to god Law, I will hurt him if he makes a fool of himself…”

 

            “Well Robin, he’s your boyfriend. I don’t expect the impossible from Kid.” Law whispered.

 

            “All I want is for him to not make a scene.” She replied darkly. “And you know what I mean by that…”

 

            “Cutty Flam.”

 

            Robin’s eyes quickly scanned to Franky, getting up to walk on the stage. Doflamingo extended his hand to shake (as per tradition) and his other hand was extended to hand Franky his diploma. Franky however had different plans.

 

            “The name’s Franky! The most SUPER guy in school!” and with that, he took his gown off, showing his trade mark speedo and Hawaiian shirt. To complete it all, he did his “Super” pose, and fireworks of all things went off behind the stage.

 

            Robin’s eye was twitching as she stood up from the foldable chair. Law’s eye was twitching as he watched a red headed idiot running from behind the stage and dragging his blond companion. Iceburg was in the audience and wanted to strangle Franky on the spot, all the while Tom along with Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper laughed and chanted “Cyborg! Cyborg! Cyborg!” Doflamingo looked like he wanted to have a hatred aneurism.

 

            Before Doflamingo could do anything about this bizarre situation, a foldable band chair was tossed from the pit and hit Franky on the stage. Then another chair hit franky. And another chair.

 

            “ROBIN!” Saul called out, watching as she now was taking Kalifa’s chair.

 

            “Robin, aim for his forehead!” Caesar said excitedly, bouncing up and down. Caesar had been one of the first ones to offer his chair to Robin; not counting Law of course.

 

            “Everyone stop!” Doflamingo called out, but it was too late. A riot was starting among the senior class. Crocodile was cackling behind the frustrated high school principal, deciding that Doflamingo was all on his own.

 

            “Dude, this is sick!” Kid called out, leaning against the fence of the track.

 

            “Kid, if you don’t count the actual illegal things you have done, this is one of the worst things you have dragged me into.” Killer murmured, then felt his skin turn pale. “Your boyfriend is coming over here to kill you.”

 

 

            Ensuing the wrath of Robin is a mistake only the stupid make. Luckily enough, Kid and Killer couldn’t be “linked” to setting up the fireworks, and Iceberg was able to negotiate Franky receiving his diploma.

 

            “I’m sorry my boyfriend ruined graduation… but hey, since Doffy is my Uncle, I didn’t have to wait to get mine.” Law murmured, laying on top of Corazon.

 

            “Eh, your grandpa figured that something was going to happen. As he likes to put it, we can’t have anything nice.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood, does not make family

                “Why do I always get Nojiko’s hand-me-downs! Why can’t I just get my own clothes!”

 

                Law rolled his eyes and grabbed a tangerine from the table. He liked having Nami around, but the eight-year-old could be bratty as hell about things she didn’t understand.

 

                “It’s because you’re smaller than me. Come on, Bellmere fixes them up for you.” Nojiko tried to reason with her younger sister, glancing to Law for help.

 

                Law however didn’t feel like adding his two cents in. He and Corazon didn’t live an expensive and wealthy life, and neither did Bellemere and her daughters. Corazon could have been off living his own wealthy and expensive life… but he chose to save Law instead. Even though he had no older sibling to get used clothes from, he didn’t complain when Corazon got him clothes from a second hand store. He knew that money was tight, and he’d rather save it to pay rent and to buy food.

 

                Even though Law felt slightly frustrated with the eight-year-old, he knew that he couldn’t be too mad at her. While Law spent years close to death and was happy to just live any life with Cora, Nami grew up with Bellemere as a baby. She was, in a sense, used to being poor. That just made her hate the fact that they were even more, because she wanted to get out of this kind of life. Regardless, Law knew if he said anything, he’d either hurt her feelings, or she’d go off on him.

 

                “Nami, maybe when I’m making better sales, I can buy you two new dresses, okay?” Bellemere hummed, hemming one of Nojiko’s shirts.

 

                “They’re never new though! Why can’t I ever get something that’s only mine!?” She huffed louder.

 

                “That’s just how it goes sometimes, kiddo.” Cora hummed, glancing at the paper. “Belle, they’re having a market a few towns down, maybe you can try there next.”

 

                “Nami come on, you’re being a brat.” Nojiko sighed, crossing her arms.

 

                “Be quiet! You aren’t even my real sister!” Nami yelled back, giving Nojiko  slight shove.

 

                Before anyone could properly react, Nami was holding her face and Bellemere’s hand was held up.

 

                “Bellemere!” Cora stood up from where he was sitting.

 

                “So what!? Don’t ever say something like that again!” Bellemere yelled, staring Nami down.

 

                Nami just glared back, biting her bottom lip hard. “You aren’t my real mother either! If you didn’t have Nojiko and I, life would be a lot better for you!” Nami stood back up. “I wish rich people would have adopted me!”

 

                “Fine! If you hate it so much, you don’t have to stay here!”

 

                Before anything else could be said, Nami was running out the door.

 

                “Belle! She’s eight…” Cora sighed, rushing over to her.

 

                “Bellemere! Nami doesn’t mean it, she was just mad!” Nojiko turned around pleading worriedly.

 

                “.. Trust me, you could have done worse…” Law eventually said, hopping off the stole. “Corazon tossed me out a window when I was nine for being annoying.”

 

                “I… I… did do that…” Cora sighed, glancing to Bellemere again.

 

                “… Nojiko, Law, can you please go get her back for me?” she smiled, kissing Nojiko’s forehead. “I’m going to run to the store and make a good dinner for everyone when you guys get back.

 

                “Okay!” Nojiko grinned, grabbing onto Law’s hand.

 

                “If you want, I can go home and grab some spices Sengoku got me.” Corazon offered, smiling lightly.

 

                “That’d be nice, Roci.”

 

 

                Obviously, the first place she ran to was Genzo’s office in town. Law still sighed, following the blue hair girl to pick up Nami.

 

                Inside the office, she was already sniffling and crying because she didn’t want to leave home, and Genzo had told her how Bellemere found Nojiko and Nami when they were young. At least the kid realized she was wrong, Law thought to himself.

 

                “Come on, your mom’s making food.” Law stated, crossing his arms.

 

               

                Coming home was a differen’t sight. Things seemed different… different in a bad way. Law glanced to Nojiko to see if she felt the same presence. Nojiko seemed to be shaking and looking around. Nami worriedly held onto her sister’s hand.

 

                “… You two stay here…” Law said, looking to the two.

 

                “Why do we have to stay here? Where’s Bellemere!?” Nami yelled, trying to take a step forward.

 

                “Nami, shut up!” Law hissed, looking to Nojiko. “If we can’t find her, we’re going to my house.”

 

                Nojiko nodded, and Law started to move around the house. Bellemere said she was just going to run to the store so she could make dinner. This was a different feeling though. This wasn’t an empty house, something wasn’t right. As he turned the corner to the kitchen, he gasped.

 

                Bellemere was on the floor, battered and bruised. She was bleeding on the floor, and Law wasn’t sure she was even breathing at first. Quickly he sat down and his hands shakingly went down to touch her body. He sighed in relief when he felt her body inhale and exhale, then became concerned oer her general condition. He lifted her shirt slightly to look at her stomach, also cover in bruises. He put his hand against one of her ribs, and jumped back when she groaned.

 

                “B… Bellemere.” He breathed, holding her head up slightly. “Bellemere, what happened? Where’s Cora at- w-who did this?”

 

                She was still quiet, in too much pain to even talk. “… Wait here, just… stay calm.” He hopped up and ran back to the other room.

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arlong learns to not fuck with angry people with connections

                “No! He has to pay for this!” Corazon was yelling at Genzo, and Doflamingo was blocking the door.

 

                “Roci, you aren’t going to go beat the hell out of Arlong.” Doffy’s eyes weren’t visible, but he could tell his older brother was rolling his eyes. “Regardless of what he did, you’ll get in trouble.”

 

                “… Since when have _you_ been Mr. “Don’t do that it’s illegal”?” Corazon huffed, looking at his slightly taller brother.

 

                “It isn’t that part, stupid. Do you really think you would be able to make it past all of his guys? Now… maybe if I helped you-.”

 

                “No one is beating up anyone!”

 

 

                Law sighed softly, listening to the others argue in the other room. Arlong owned a lot of this in the Cocoyashi district, and he also has been known to give out loans if a person is behind in payments. Almost no one owned their own house, Arlong basically did. Bellemere, though a proud woman, went to Arlong to get a loan when the tangerine sales were down. Unfortunately, when Arlong came to collect the money, she didn’t have as much as he would have liked, leading to the sight Law found on the floor.

 

                In the hospital room, Nami and Nojiko were curled up to their mother in the bed. Law looked inside the room and sighed again. This really was becoming a mess.

 

                Law was looking at some of the paperwork that Cora found at their house after the incident. From the looks of it, Bellemere’s tab was larger than originally thought. As he focused on the numbers, he suddenly heard someone walk up beside him.

 

                “If… Bellemere didn’t have the two of us… she wouldn’t have gotten hurt… would she?”

 

                Law looked up to see Nami, looking down at the papers he was reading.

 

                “Nami, no… look the creep is trouble either way. It’s nobody’s fault.” Law tried explaining, only noticing that Nami was starting to cry now. “Nami…”

 

                Law sighed softly, pulling the small girl onto his lap. “… Don’t worry, okay? We’ll figure something out. Cora and Doffy and planning on jumping him, and Genzo is trying to think of something practical.”

 

                “What if we pay him the money…?” Nami murmured against his chest, closing her eyes.

 

                “Nami, it’s a lot of money… even if Cora was saving with Bellemere to help, it would still take a long time.”

 

                “What if I save the money then? I-I can make lemonade stands, steal people’s wallets-.”

 

                “Okay, selling lemonade and stealing are two different approaches… and besides, it really is a lot of mon-,”

 

                “If you won’t help me, I’ll just save it up my self! I’m gonna give him his money so then he can go away!” Nami hiccupped into the other’s shirt, trying not to cry again.

 

 

                “Law!” Nojiko yelled, running up to Law.

 

The eighteen-year-old was hanging out on Kid’s drive way, watching his boyfriend work on a project he and Killer have been working on for months. When he saw Nojiko running towards him, he quickly hopped up to see what was wrong.

 

“Yo, what’s wrong?” Law hurried over to his sister.

 

“She got caught again but- it’s bad!” Nojiko panted, grabbing onto the other’s hand to take off.

 

“Hey! Law, what’s going on!?” Kid called out, watching the two of them run in the other direction.

 

Nojiko stopped in front of the tangerine field, spotting a marine holding her by her arm.

 

“Let go! Get out of here!”

 

“Now now, you’re quiet the talker. You don’t like it when we come here and touch your things, but you think it’s alright for you to steal my wallet?” Nezumi hummed, motioning for his men to dig up the spot that was clearly covered with dirt. When a box was uncovered, the fourteen-year-old Nami’s eyes widened.

 

“Don’t touch that! I gave you back the stupid wallet you bastards!” Nami screamed, trying to kick at his shin.

 

“Silly girl. Do you know who I am? I could have you arrested for stealing from a marine Captain like my-self… but I think instead, I’m just going to have a look to see if I have any interest in this~”

 

Opening the box, there were different wads of dollar bills. Some Nami earned legally or from bribing her fellow classmates. Some were from pick pocketing here and there. None the less, it was an impressive sight to see.

 

“Yes… this will do nicely-.” Before Nezumi could finish his sentence, he was hit from a hard blow to the head.

 

He grumbled, getting up and turning around to see Law. “Who the hell do you think you are?! Men, get this man at once!”

 

“Shut the fuck up you dirty rat…” Law cursed, turning his head to the man holding onto the box. “Drop it. Now.”

 

The man nervously did so, and Nezumi looked at his underlings frustrated on why they were ignoring his orders.

 

“I told you to arrest him, and take the money!” he growled, then suddenly he was pressed against one of the trees with Law holding onto his shirt.

 

“S-sir. T-That’s fleet admiral Sengoku’s grandson!” one underling said (one who was able to see the pictures Sengoku kept in his office of Law and the family).

 

“F-Fleet Admir-.”

 

“Fleet Admiral nothing. I’m not the type of man who takes who I’m related to for granted, regardless of Gramps Sengoku, or stupid Doflamingo… if you even think of taking anything from my _baby sister_ … **_I_** will make your life, a living hell.” Law hissed, pressing his thumb firmly against the other’s throat.

 

“L-Look! I wasn’t doing this because I wanted to! I-I was just uh, doing a favor for-“

 

“For who?”

 

“Well I…”

 

Law hit him against the tree again, sneering slightly.

 

“Okay! Okay! The little girl made a deal with Arlong, and he wanted me to collect the money!” Nezumi yelled, trying to get free from Law’s grasp.

 

“That cheat!” Nami yelled, automatically starting to make a run for it.

 

Law watched her run, quickly tossing Nezumi to the side so he could run after Nami with Nojiko. Nami kept running as fast as she could before running into a barrier. A large, red headed barrier.

 

“Baby girl?” Kid questioned. He decided to follow after Law, given he just suddenly left his home unexplained. This was enough time for Nojiko to catch up and put her arms around Nami.

 

“Nami, what did you do!? You’re in middle school, why are you talking to guys like Arlong!?” Nojiko yelled.

 

“I-I saw him when he came here when I was 12. I made him promise that if I could give him back all the money Bellemere owed, that he would let the other people’s debts go to! He promised me that he would!” Nami yelled, trying to squirm free.

 

Law pinched his forehead, cursing under his breath. “Nami…”

 

 

                Swipe. All the tires air was leaving the rubber, the car getting closer to the ground. The paint job on the car was ruined at this point, and now all that was left was a marlin hood ornament. People liked to try and say that Kid had nothing for Law to learn, but Law learned a lot about how to tear shit up, and tonight was just going to be one of those nights. He picked up his bat again and started to beat the stupid hood ornament so it was unrecognizable. Finally, since he still deemed his job unfinished, he took his bat and shatter the windshield glass.

 

                With that, Law left before Arlong was able to come outside. The next day Law followed Nami to where Arlong usually dealt business. At his realtors office. Since for some reason, most of the gang leaders of this damn city had normal ass jobs. Don’t even get him started on Doflamingo concerning that.

 

                Arlong, to be specifc was a relator by day, then a leader of his own little gang, and professional card shark at the casino. He seemed to be frustrated by something Nami didn’t have any idea about, but Law clearly did.

 

                “Can’t this wait a min- Nami, what are you doing here?!” he growled.

 

                Nami set the box on his desk, raising her eye brows. “You promised. Remember.”

 

                Arlong scolded, then counted through the money, only to smirk. “You’re missing two hundred dollars Nami... but you’re close-“ he was cut off from someone throwing money at his face.

 

                “Oh look. Two hundred dollars.” Law responded, letting Nami lean on him. “So, are you going to carry on your end of the deal, or?”

 

                “…. A deals a deal. Bellemere’s dues have been payed.”

 

                “What about everyone else!?” Nami exclaimed, leaning on the table.

 

                “Don’t be stupid! Did you really think I was going to just let the rest of them go!?” Arlong yelled back, leaning on the desk.

 

                “Okay, fine. Just don’t expect to be left alone.” Law said blandly, all eyes on him.

 

                “What!?”

 

                “Listen, I’ll be frank with you. Right now, four little boys spray painting shit on your house, and your lovely car is in shambles. So here’s my advice. Stay true to your wager you made with a _14-year-old_ , take her money, and let the people go. There’s a whole army of children willing to harass you as long as it takes.”

 

                “You little worm!” he stood up, but Law was already walking away.

 

“That’s my name.”

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Oh man, I haven't updated sine May ^^' it's weird, it seems like summer would be a really creative time for me, but it really isn't I do better when I have school and other stuff, which coincidentally is in two weeks. More frequent updates))  
> Just give Luffy his ice cream

                “Kid, I swear to god if you drown…”

 

                Law was sitting back on the beach next to his younger sister, watching as a group of high schoolers and middle schoolers (all equipped with flotation devices) were all messing around in the ocean. Despite Law’s inability to swim, let alone the rest of his friends inability to swim, they still found themselves going to the beach more than they usually did.

 

                Apoo’s grandparent’s lived near the beach, so it wasn’t too hard to find a place to hang out for the day, the only problem they had was making sure Kid didn’t accidentally drown/drown Straw Hat.

 

                “Question. Why don’t you, Robin, or any of those doofuses know how to swim?” Nami questioned, leaning back against her beach chair.

 

                “I don’t know. All I know is that I’m happy that I’m happy I was able to force a life jacket on Kid for once.” Law grimaced, shuffling through the cooler for a drink.

 

                Kid was confident that he could surf. The last three times they came to the beach proved otherwise. Killer wasn’t a fan of the beach necessarily, but his main reason for coming to the beach was because Kid literally has almost died every time they come to the beach. It wasn’t just because Kid couldn’t swim, hell Apoo couldn’t swim. His problem was 100 percent lack of balance.

 

                “Hey, little sis!” Kid called out, waving to Nami. “Watch this, I’m totally going to beat Apoo this time!”

 

                “Surfing isn’t a competition!” she yelled back, glancing around the beach. “Oh great… now Zoro is gone too.” Nami sighed, pinching her forehead.

 

                “Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen Luffy around for a while… that’s worrisome.”

 

               

                Luffy and Zoro were wandering around the beach, Zoro evidently leading Luffy to a resort snack bar he passed when Mihawk was driving him here.

 

                “Are you sure that we’re even allowed to go there? I mean we’re just some random kids-“

 

                “Zoro, relax! I really want some ice cream, so it won’t hurt anyone if we just sneak in and buy some. Besides, we could get Nami some too so she won’t be as mad as she’s probably going to be!” Luffy explained, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

                Zoro thought about it for a moment, then agreed that it probably would be a better idea to bring Nami back something if they were going to be gone for so long.

 

                “Yeah, yeah… do you even have any money?”

 

                “Nope, do you?”

 

                “… Luffy we are going to run into a few problems here,” Zoro groaned, glancing back to where the others were set up.

 

                “We could always ask Usopp if we could borrow some money.” Luffy suggested, adjusting his hat.

 

                “Usopp isn’t even here, he decided that he wanted to hang out with Kaya today.” Zoro huffed, only to hear the familiar voice of the self-proclaimed Sniper King from behind him.

 

                When the two turned around, Usopp was on the other side of a bared in resort, holding Kaya’s had as he told stories about the ocean and how his dad was the proper master of the sea.

 

                “… Sometime’s I forget Kaya is rich- Luffy no don’t climb over the bars we’re going to get in trouble!”

 

 

                Law and Nami at this point were walking down the board walk, trying to maybe catch a glimpse of Luffy and Zoro, or pretty much anyone else they knew at this point.

 

                “You wanna check where Sanji works?”

 

                “Nah, Sanji already texted me saying that they weren’t there.” Nami groaned, watching now as the blond boy was approaching them to help search.

 

                As the three walked around, suddenly Law spotted ahead the two lone boys, being held onto by security guards.

 

                “For the love of god…” Law groaned again, walking over to ask what the problem was.

 

                Evidently saying that you know the people inside still isn’t a good reason to break into a resort. Especially when you’re means of entry are climbing over the bars, then causing a noise complaint to all of the people already there. Once Law cleared things up with the guard, Usopp and Kaya came out to see if they were alright.

 

                “I _told_ you to not climb over the fence, but noooo, ‘It’s fine Zoro’!” Zoro growled, his eye twitching when he noticed that Luffy still didn’t seem too phased after what happened.

 

                “Man, and we were almost at an ice cream stand too-“ “Can you focus on something that isn’t your stomach for more than a minute!”

 

                Law shook his head, turning around to start heading back to where they set up on the beach “Come on you losers. Strawhat I will buy you ice cream later, just please don’t cause any more trouble…”

 

                “Oh, okay. I think Kid is drowning.”

 

                “Oh my god kid not again!”


	38. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((That thing when you haven't posted in over a year and the first thing you post is this. Anyway sort of sticking the the continuing time Frame since it's been a year, this is Law's second year of college, and Kid graduated and he's at a trade school for mechanics and other technical stuff.

Kid knew Law wouldn’t be happy with him when he arrived. Kid, now a mechanic in his own right while also having to deal with the aspects of trade school, was laying in a hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

Kid and Killer were out with one another, and Kid was putting the finishing touches on a new motorcycle he had been reconstructing. Eventually Apoo and Hawkins showed up because regardless whether or not the four of them were in school, they still found time to be around each other. Everything about that day was normal until Kid took the bike out for a test ride. 

He’s lucky he didn’t break his neck or gain any spinal injuries after crashing the way he did. Kid had scars going down his face, down his neck, and some scars scattered across his chest.  His left arm suffered the worst, having to be amputated from how damaged the arm was.That decision was made from the fear of gangrene spreading through the rest of his body via his arm.

All of this had to happen the week that Law went away on a school trip. Kid sighed, his eyes closing momentarily. He still hadn’t called Law about any of this, too worried that Law would miss something during his medical trip and anxious about what Law’s reaction to him would essentially be. He knew it was a shitty thing to do not to tell him, but Kid wasn’t even sure how he felt about himself at the moment.

“Hey, fuck face.” 

Kid sighed again turning to see his nurse, the oh so lovely Caesar. “What do you want dumbass…?”

Caesar’s eyes squinted into a glare, holding up his clip board the doctor gave him. “Hmph! That’s a good way to talk to someone who’s supposed to be taking care of you! Besides you’re the one who got in a crash, not me!”  
Caesar was expecting the other to start yelling at him, or even for Kid to get up out of his bed to try and hit him. Kid wasn’t doing either, he just went back to laying in bed and staring at the ceiling.

Caesar sighed, crossing his arms, “Okay, okay that one was a little uncalled for. Look, all I wanted to ask you was why Trafalgar wasn’t here. I would have thought he’d be trying to take care of you all by himself.”  
“… Law is at a school thing…”

Caesar raised an eyebrow, looking at the other’s expression. “You lose your arm in a crash and he’s more concerned over a med school gathering? I’m not saying I’m surprised but I just took Law for someone with a little more compassion.”

Kid groaned and turned on his side, pulling the blankets of the bed up. “Look, I didn’t tell him alright! He’s busy and I don’t want to bother him with this. He’ll be mad, but it’ll be better if he does his thing.”

Caesar made a huffed sound before turning around with his clip board. “What ever you say, stupid. The doctors are going to be here in an hour.”

* * *

 

Law liked medical conferences okay, even though to be honest he had more of an idea of what he was doing than a few of his presenters. Regardless, there were a few seminars on surgeon stories and a few demonstrations that gave him a better frame of mind. 

Law was sitting in his hotel room, sending text messages back and forth the Cora. Ever since he left home, Cora of course had been sending him a new message almost every hour on the hour. Strangely enough, Kid hadn’t texted him back in two days, regardless of the news in the message. Law figured Kid probably broke his phone again, or it was somewhere underneath his bed.

Law laid back on his bed, relaxing for a moment before his cellphone starting ringing. He grunted softly when he recognized the number that was calling him.

“Caesar, what do you want? If this is about the conference, I already told you it isn’t my fault our teacher chose me instead of you.”

“… Law this isn’t about any of this. Look you need to come home right now, I can borrow Vegapunk’s car and get you.” Caesar replied, his tone serious.

“You haven’t given me a good reason too but go on.”

“… Kid was in an accident and he’s currently in the hospital. He may not want to tell you, but I’m telling you this right now.”

Law felt his skin turn cold, his eyes widening at the very idea. His breathing became fast as he ran through a list of reasons on how Kid could have possibly gotten himself into this situation. Finally he responded, “What happened to his?”

“I feel like I should tell you in person. Either I can pick you up, or I can get Corazon to pick you up.”

“…Just… Just get here fast then, I’m already packing up my shit.”

* * *

 

The stages of grief were different for everyone, and not necessarily all stages appeared in the same order for everyone. For example, Kid’s first stage was a sense of dread, and a sense of sadness about what his future was going to be. Kid trying to put a shirt on was enough to make him skip all the way into the anger stage of grief. Kid couldn’t stand hospital gowns, so he made Killer bring over some sweat pants and a tank top.

Kid was growling to himself, trying to get himself situated with out having to ask anyone for help. “Stupid fucking… UGH I HATE IT I HATE IT!”

While Kid went through his mini tyrade, it was enough for him to not notice that people were now entering his room.

“Yeah dumbass thats why we put you in hospital robes in the first place!” Caesar hissed, only to sigh a moment later. “Can you please calm down? You have a visitor.”

“Killer, Apoo, or Heat?”

“Your boyfriend you narc.” Kid froze, staring at Caesar like a deer in head lights before Law finally got fed up with waiting and pushed his way into the room.

“Why the hell didn’t you call me you asshole!”

Kid gulped, leaning back into his bed nervously as Law walked closer to him. “… I… I didn’t want to worry you..”

Law’s face was twisted in anger, but his eyes were watering slightly and his body shaking. “Screw that! You could have died!”  
Caesar took a few steps away and left the room, closing the door behind him. Kid still stared up at Law, and Law back to Kid. Just as Kid was expecting Law to straight up punch him, Law draped himself over the other and squeezed onto him tightly. Kid could feel the other’s wet eyes against his skin, his right arm running fingers through Law’s hair.

“I’m… sorry… I didn’t know how’d you react to seeing me like this…” Kid finally admitted, leaning back with the other.

“I don’t care how you look… I just want to make you feel better if you get hurt. I… I don’t care about any stupid conference at that point..” Law murmured, squeezing onto the other tighter. 

“..love you…” 

“I love you too…”


End file.
